Warriors of Legend
by Nyce456
Summary: 2 years since he returned from the past life on earth has been peaceful, But all that is about to change. Not only is he the earths hope, he is now the universes hope.On hiatus for the time being
1. Prelude

Prelude  
  
It has been 2 years since trunks defeated cell and the androids in his world. During that  
  
time, Bulma and Trunks have been working hard to rebuilt the cities that where destroyed  
  
by the Cyborgs. Caspule Corp., along with 90 percent of West City, has been restore to  
  
the beauty that it once posse. Even though the Population of Earth was reduce to 40  
  
percent, The defeat of the two devils by the Warrior of the light, what people refer Trunks  
  
too, Has given them hope for the future to come.  
  
In between helping reconstruct the cities, Trunks manages to find time to train; He  
  
even had Bulma create another wing for his training. The wing is a gravity room, similar  
  
to the room that Vegeta trains in, in the timeline from which Trunks previously visited.  
  
Trunks trains for what might come someday to harm earth, he has already vowed that he  
  
would be prepared and judging by his attitude towards training, the young prince is  
  
ready for whatever might come his way. The Androids and cell was just a test of what's  
  
to come, the next step for the purple haired warrior is to forge is name in history as  
  
one of the greatest warriors in the universe, for this is the test that Legends are made of. 


	2. Universal Hope

Chapter 1: Universal Hope  
  
Deep in the confines of Capsule Corp., large booms can be heard. The noise sounds as if one of Bulma's contraptions exploded; however, the noise was clearly coming from the west wing, the complete opposite direction of Bulma's lab.  
  
The only thing in that direction from which the noise came is the Gravity Room. The only thing that can be seen in the room is a blur of gold zipping back and forth across the chamber.  
  
"I must continue, if I plan on reaching the level that Gohan reached in the past."  
  
He managed to let those words escape his lips as he continued to breathe heavily.  
  
"Well I think that you're pretty strong for the level that you're at, Trunks".  
  
"Okasaan!"  
  
Was all that he could say due to the fact that he was completely shocked by her presence.  
  
"For a minute there you looked just like your father."  
  
"Mom, I am nothing like my father!"  
  
As he responded to her comment, his face was filled with disgust. The only thing that was running through his mind was, 'How could she compare me to that man? He was a self-centered arrogant jerk who only cared about himself.' Trunks quickly had to retract that last statement, for it was that same man who went berserk when Cell had taken his life. Although he did not see it, he heard it from just about all of the Z fighters.  
  
"Why do you say I'm like Otousan?"  
  
"Well, for several reasons; both of you had childhood's that even adults shouldn't be subjected too, both lost those you loved, and the two of you are determined to reach your goal. I remember when Vegeta was training to become a Super Saiya-jin, he tried so hard and his training was not that much different from yours. Only difference is that you have the common sense to know when you can no longer go on, but Vegeta, he trained until he passed out."  
  
After her last words there was complete silence between the two. Bulma prepared to tell Trunks her reason for interrupting his training  
  
"Oh Trunks, the real reason I'm here is to tell you I'm going to the store, and then I'm heading over to see Chi Chi. Do you want anything from the store?"  
  
"Can you please bring me back some cookies, chips, and a soda would be nice."  
  
"Trunks, you need to stop eating all that junk, it's going to give you cavities!"  
  
"I know mom."  
  
"Well, I'm off. Bye sweetie, don't hurt yourself"  
  
As she exited the GR she looked back to smile at her little boy who was now a man. Words can't describe how proud she was of him.  
  
***************************************  
  
In the south galaxy, on a purplish green planet, screams from the aliens who make up the planet can be heard. *BOOOOOOOOM!!!!*  
  
"Stop!! Please, spare me. Don't kill me I'll do whatever you pleeassseee NOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
A ki blast pierces through the heart of an alien with wild green hair, purple eyes, white Cat-like ears, a long tail, and Egyptian tone skin.  
  
A girl who looks to be no older than twenty with tan skin, long purple hair, and sky blue eyes, who could pass for human minus the bat-like ears and the cat like tail. Witnessing the nearby massacre of her people, the young lady devises a plan that will get her to the S.A.C (Space Aviation Center) unharmed.  
  
Knowing that all hope for he people was lost, she still had hope for revenge and getting back at this psychotic mad man who had killed her people without any reason. If her father's stories were true, the universe's only hope of stopping this mad man lie on a planet in the north galaxy; a planet called Earth.  
  
After running through the cities underground system away from harm, she finally arrived at her destination. As she approached the ship, a young boy about ten years of age with white hair, purple eyes, and the exact same features that the girl had, came from behind the large vessel.  
  
"Please, miss, don't leave me here. Take me with you, I have nothing left."  
  
Looking down at the boy she could see he wasn't too far from tearing up. Judging by his facial expression, he had lost everything close and dear to him.  
  
Her only response was "Ok, but we must get going now."  
  
Both the young lady and the child entered the space ship that was built to occupy at least 1,000.  
  
"Starting engines Take Off in T minus 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1, Launch!"  
  
The ship lifted off of the ground and blazed towards the depths of space. The young woman sighed in relief.  
  
"Ok we're in the clear and out of harms way, kid."  
  
Looking up with a said expression, he asked, "Where will we go know?"  
  
"Well, we're heading to a planet called Earth."  
  
"Earth...what?"  
  
"Earth, it is a planet in the northern Galaxy. It is where the only hope for the universe lies."  
  
"What might this hope be, miss?"  
  
She looked at the boy with a slight a grin, "A Super Saiya-jin. The universe's hope depends on him stopping this mad man; for if he can't everyone is doomed. By the way kid, what is your name?"  
  
"My name is Aioshi"  
  
"If you don't mind me asking miss, what is your name?"  
  
"Thalia, but you can call me Lia."  
  
*************************************  
  
Trunks is mediating in the grassy back yard of the huge compound. Observing his features, he is completely focused and deep into meditation.  
  
"I don't know how you did it Gohan; you showed us all that there was another level beyond super Saiya-jin. One that balances agility, power, and speed without sacrificing one for the other. I must figure out a way to reach it. I am the only one left now. I lost Gohan already because I wasn't strong enough; I will not loss my mother because I was too weak to be there for her like I was for Gohan."  
  
A tear escapes Trunks eye and slides down his left cheek. As he close his eyes he starts to remember his childhood with Mirai Gohan.  
  
-FLASHBACK -  
  
"Trunks, Stop trying so hard, you can't transform by raising your ki to its max. You need anger and pure hatred to break the barrier. When that time arrives, lose yourself in the moment and throw thought and care out the window."  
  
"Gohan I need to get stronger. Those damn androids are destroying everything we love."  
  
With his fists clenched and a look of pure hate on his face, Trunks looked like he was about to explode.  
  
The sun started to set over West Capital City. Even with the destruction of the city before them, sunsets seemed to be the only thing that had not been damaged by the androids. Lying on the ground, relaxing after their current training session, Gohan turns to look at Trunks.  
  
"Trunks, can you promise me something?"  
  
"Sure Gohan, anything."  
  
The serious look on Gohan's faced worried Trunks dearly.  
  
"Promise me if I die fighting the androids, you will destroy them and defend the earth to the best of your abilities."  
  
"Gohan don't talk like that, your not going to die; remember Gohan we're going to destroy them together. You, Mom, Miss Chi Chi, the people of earth, and me are going to live in peace once their gone."  
  
Gohan's serious look turned into a smile to lighten the mood.  
  
"Your right Trunks, when it's all over everyone will live in peace."  
  
-END FLASHBACK -  
  
Trunks breaks free from the flashback with his head tilted and eyes gazing at the floor.  
  
"Gohan, no matter what I will protect this earth even if I lose my life doing so. I made a promise to you that I would and intend on keeping it."  
  
*************************************  
  
Back on the planet in the south galaxy  
  
"Humph. These fools didn't even put up a fight. After I'm done with this section of the universe my next step will be to destroy the only one who poses a threat; KAKAROTT, YOUR NEXT! We will find out who truly is the Legendary Super Saiya-jin! HAH HA HA!"  
  
Laughter was all that could be heard from the extremely big warrior with bulky muscles, no shirt, and a purple cloth draped over his white sweats. The features that clearly stood out were the golden jewelry he adorns, but the two most unusual features were his blond spiky hair and a tail that rapped completely around his waste.  
  
"I am the devil in the flesh; I am Brolly, the universe's end! HA HA HA HA HA HA!" 


	3. Mysterious Robed Fighter

Chapter 2: Mysterious Robed Fighter

A car with the logo Capsule Corp. can be seen driving in a forest. Judging by the familiar scenery this area looks like Mount Pazoau Home to Son Chi Chi.

The blue haired vixen gently knocks on the door . "Hello, Is anybody home?".

Chi Chi comes to answer the door. "Hello Bulma, it's nice to see you!"

"Hey Chi Chi, it's nice to see you too. So what have you been up to?"

"Hanging in there Bulma, just hanging in there…"

Chi Chi escorted Bulma to the living room where both ladies took a seat. Anybody who knew Chi Chi for a long time could tell that the deaths of her husband and only child had taken its toll on her, it was even a wonder that she was still alive. Looking in to her face you could tell that she cried herself to sleep countless nights. The only family that she has left alive is her father; however old age is catching up with the Ox King.

"What brings you to my neck of the woods?"

"Well actually I came to check up on you."

"Bulma, you need not worry about me. I'm just fine."

Bulma would have believed what she said had she not been around Chi Chi for so long. Chi Chi was a strong woman, but even the strongest of people must open up. Bulma was nit picking to find answers; finally Chi Chi broke.

"Bulma what have I ever done wrong?"

"What are you talking about? You haven't done anything wrong!"

"Then tell me why have I lost my husband, son, and unborn child!"

Before Goku died 20 or so years ago, Chi Chi was pregnant. She found out after Goku had passed. If she would have had that child it would be one year younger than Trunks.

"I thought when I lost Goku it was the worse thing possible, you know, but when I found out I was pregnant I knew a little part of him was still with me. Then the Android showed up and took that away… TOOK IT ALL AWAY!"

She places her hands in a position that cover her eyes, but the tears leak out of the side of her palms.

"Chi Chi it was not your fault for Goku, Gohan or anything that happened. You know I what learned? As long as people you love live in your heart they're never really gone. I know nothing could probably ever heal your sorrow but I hope you can move on."

Chi Chi cracked a slight smile, after all Bulma really was just trying to help her with her dilemma. She was glad to have a good friend like Bulma.

"Well Chi Chi, I was thinking about having a get-together at Capsule Corp. You know you, Master Roshi, Trunks, Oolong, Puar, and myself."

"Really, Bulma? We haven't had a get together since Trunks was born. I'll do the cooking, ok Bulma? After all you're not that good of a cook."

Although Chi Chi's voice gleamed with excitement, Bulma's red face made it look like she was about to explode over Chi Chi's last comment."

_Back at Capsule Corp._

The gravity chamber sounds off to alert Trunks that somebody is at the door. He grabbed a towel and started to wipe the sweat from his forehead & arms as he approached the door.

"Who is it?" he called.

A light voice from behind the door said "Pancake!"

"And Waffle!" Added the other girl

Trunks sighed in defeat; all he wanted was to be left alone. The two sisters have had their eyes on Trunks ever since the days he came to their village and helped their father Toast restore the damaged village.

Pancake, the oldest sister, has a skin complexion that matches Trunks, with long beautiful black hair to match her gray eyes. Waffle, the younger of the two, was a little lighter than her sister, however, they share the same black silky hair, but unlike Pancake, Waffle's eyes were emerald.

"Hi Trunks!"

"Oh, hello Pancake, Waffle, how are the two of you doing?"

Speaking in unison, they said "We're Fine."

"And your Father?"

"Dad is ok. He wanted me to bring you this, but Waffle had to tag along. I told her it wasn't necessary, but she insisted on coming…"

"I didn't tag along. Daddy sent me!"

"NO ME!"

"NO ME!"

"ME!"

"ME!"

"ME!"

"ME!"

Ignoring them completely, Trunks eyes focused on the object in Pancake hands.

"Excuse me, but Pancake, can you give me the sword?"

"Sure Trunks!" Was all the girl could say in a flirtatious manner.

"Well Waffle and Pancake, I must be getting back to my training. Oh, and tell your father I said thank you; this means a lot."

Trunks quickly got the girls to the door. As they exited the large compound he waved goodbye and sighed in relief.

"Thank Kami they didn't stay any longer. Those two are a nuisance."

After Trunks closed the door he made his way towards the shower. After he finished cleaning up, He dressed in his signature outfit-black tank top, gray sweats, and the infamous jean jacket with the capsule corp. logo on the right sleeve.

"Were shall I go today? I guess I can go visit Master Roshi…"

With those last words, Trunks shot through his window heading towards the home of the legendary turtle hermit.

_On Grand Kai's Planet_

"Well this is shaping out to be a nice tournament. What do you think North Kai?"

The pleasantly plump catfish looking man responded to the shorter West Kai with a nod in agreement.

"Yes, it is, but I still think that my fighter is going to win in the finals."

"No way, Pikkon is a much stronger fighter."

Both Kai's went back and forth at who was going to win in the finals. Son Goku and the rest of the Z fighters broke up the fight between the two Kais.

"North Kai, who do you possibly have that can beat Pikkon besides Goku? Gohan is not even a participant in this year's tournament!"

"Well don't worry my fighter can handle himself." The North Kai couldn't wait to reveal his fighter.

Throughout the tournament he wore a hooded robe that covers his eyes; only thing that was evident was that he and Yamcha had similar height.

"Piccolo who do you think is going to win?"

"I'm not quite sure, Gohan, it will definitely be an interesting match."

Goku & Krillin were ringside. They decided to join Gohan, Tien, Piccolo, Chaozu, and Yamcha. As Goku approached he said, "Hey guys!" with the silly son look that only he and Gohan can do.

The Identity of the mystery fighter plagued all the Z-fighters except for Goku, Piccolo, and Gohan; being bothered by not knowing Yamcha came out and asked Goku.

"Hey Goku, who is this mystery Fighter?"

With a slight grin that looked similar to Vegeta's, Goku responded, "You will find out soon enough."

_Deep in Space _

"Looks like we're only seven days away from Earth, isn't that great news kid?"

Aioshi gave a weak smile to show that it was great news, but deep down he wondered if this so called Super Saiya-jin even existed, and if so was he still on earth? He decided to find out how Thalia knew so much about the Super Saiya-jin.

"Lia if you don't mind me asking, but how is that you know a Super Saiya-jin exists?"

Thalia put the ship into auto- pilot then came and sat down on the floor next to Aioshi. She cleared her throat preparing for the long story ahead.

"Where Do I start? Well Aioshi, Along time ago approx 20 years ago, my father served as a soldier in the Cold Empire. He was under Lord Frieza's rule."

The young boy interjected with a comment "I heard of Frieza, he was a tyrant bent on universal domination!"

Replying to the comment, "Yes, he was. Actually our planet was under his rule during his time alive. Well anyway, my father was a lowly soldier in his army. He was there when Frieza destroyed planet Vegeta."

"Planet Vegeta… What?" Aioshi was wearing a confused look.

"Planet Vegeta was the Saiya-jin home world. Like I was saying, my father and the rest of the soldiers on that ship hated Frieza's guts for the way he treated people. They wanted more then anything to see him get what he deserved."

"Ok, why destroy the Saiya-jin home world?"

The vein on Lia forehead started to become visible "CAN YOU PLEASE LET ME FINISH TELLING THE STORY!" For that moment her whole head was bigger than Aioshi's body.

"Now where was I……. right, the reason Frieza destroyed the Saiya-jin home world, with almost all the Saiya-jins on it, was because he feared that a Super Saiya-jin would come along and challenge him. About 20 years ago my father was on planet no.79 working the computer mainframe station. They were monitoring Frieza's activities-the workers in the mainframe were required to do this for every employee out in space. What they found while monitoring was that Frieza was fighting at close to his max against a power level that dwarfed his own. The Computer specialist decided to scan the landscape. They found out that the energy that was higher than Frieza's matched that of a Saiya-jin. The force of both fighters blew out the command system so they were in the dark for a couple of days."

"So how did they find out it was a Super Saiya-jin"

"Well my father said that the Prince of the Saiya-jins, 1 of the surviving 4 members of the race, went to a planet that Frieza conquered to inform them that Frieza in fact had been killed by a Super Saiya-jin."

The Prince stopped on our home planet when I was four. He ordered my father to repair the ship he arrived in. I remember that day clearly…

-Flashback-

"Prince Vegeta, What brings you to our planet?"

"Don't worry yourself Quashizra; I'm only here so you can repair my ship." The Older man was in shock.

"So you don't want kill me and my family?"

With a look of anger and frustration the Prince answered "No. My only concern is getting back in that ship and finding Kakarott"

Looking dumbfounded Quashizra decided to ask, knowing that his curiousness could mean his life in the hands of a cold-blooded killer like Vegeta, "May I ask Who Kakarott is?

There was a look in his eye that said he hated that name and the owner of it with a passion, but shockingly enough he responded. "He's the Saiya-jin who killed Frieza. And not that it's any of your business, but I need that idiot so can figure out how did he do what I was not able to."

After a couple of hours went by the ship was fixed and refueled.

"You're lucky I'm in a good mode, or this planet would be rubble, bakka."

_End Of flashback_

"So we're looking for a guy name Kakarott!"

Lia responded with happy grin., "That's right."

With a better understanding, Aioshi got up and head to the room that he selected after he had boarded the ship. "Wake me when we get there Lia, I'm really tired!"

"Ok Oshi, get some rest…"

Thalia sat by herself. She hoped with every fiber of her being that the Super Saiya-jin was on Earth, Because if he wasn't then this was a failed mission.

Back At Grand Kai Planet

"Ladies and Gentlemen, on behalf of the Grand Kai I am proud to say welcome to the Finals"

The Crowd Started to roar.

"In the left corner a warrior who has advanced all the way to the finals in his first After Life Tournament. Wearing a black robe concealing his identity; Ladies and Gentleman give a round of applause for The Robed Fighter."

"And in the other corner, A warrior who has been to the last 22 finals and winning 19 of them it's clearly no surprise. Ladies & Gentlemen the undisputed champion of the tournament… Pikkon !"

The crowd was in full up roar after the announcer introduced Pikkon.

"Pikkon, fight at your full power, I want to test my strength, ok?"

Smiling at the warrior under the robe, Pikkon responded by saying "Sure, as long as you don't sand bag as well." As both fighters agreed to each others demands, they setup into a fight stance, ready to attack.

The thing that Pikkon found peculiar was that the hooded warrior's fighting stance was similar to that of Goku's. The only thing Pikkon could wonder was:

'Who is this robed fighter?'


	4. Robed Fighter Revealed

Chapter 3: Robed Fighter Revealed  
  
"Why do I get stuck with all the cleaning duties? I thought my cleaning days were done when I kidnapped those village girls to clean my house."  
  
"Oolong stop complaining, half of this mess here is yours anyway"  
  
The blue furry cat known as Puar was also feeling the effects of cleaning; however, she would die before she admitted it to Oolong.  
  
Over the horizon, a blaze that looked like a commit was heading straight for the smaller Island. Puar and Oolong both had stop to look at what was coming their way.  
  
When what looked like a commit got in viewing distance a smile of joy came over the face of the two talking animals.  
  
"TRUNKS!!!! It's good to see you man. Wow look at you, all grown up."  
  
"Hey Oolong, its good to see you. You to Puar. I must ask you guys, is master Roshi around?"  
  
The blue flying cat pointed in the direction where Roshi was at.  
  
"He's in the house with Launch. Be careful Trunks she's cooking with seasoning salts."  
  
"Thanks for the heads up."  
  
Trunks started his journey towards the house. Trunks entered the house as if it was his second home; he walked through it at very slow but cool pace.  
  
"Master Roshi! Master Roshi, where are you?"  
  
Launch came storming out of the kitchen with a machine- gun in hand. "Who's making all the racket?"  
  
Trunks gulped when he saw Launch with an Uzi. Everybody tried to stay on her good side when she transformed.  
  
"Um hi Launch, I'm sorry about all of the noise but I was just looking for Master Roshi; do you know where he is?"  
  
Trunk was on his p's & q's because he had no idea how Launch would respond.  
  
"The Old man is up stairs."  
  
"Thank you Launch"  
  
As he tried to tip toe upstairs he was bought to an immediate halt by Launch.  
  
"Hey kid, don't make no more noise or my pet Susie Uzi and me are going to play count the shells on the purple head dweeb."  
  
Trunks looked at Launch and nodded his head in agreement then continued forward up the stairs.  
  
Upon open the door he saw Roshi lying down with a magazine covering his face.  
  
"What a dirty old man"  
  
was all Trunks could think with a slight smile on his face. He walked up to him slowly with intents on tapping his shoulder to wake up the old man.  
  
Shaking his shoulder lightly "Master Roshi Wake Up, Wake up Master Roshi"  
  
"Leave me alone Oolong, can't you see I'm trying to get that hot young girls attention"  
  
When Roshi opened his eyes he jumped up in shock, fore he wasn't expecting to see Trunks standing directly in front of him.  
  
"Trunks you scared me there; how are you doing boy?"  
  
"Well I'm doing good Master. How is everything with you?  
  
"It's ok. Oh I'm glad you're here Trunks, Mr. Popo asked me to get in contact with you. He said for you to come to the lookout."  
  
The expression on Trunks face was that of curiousness "Hmmm...Did he say what for?"  
  
"Sorry Trunks, he didn't say"  
  
"Well I guess I should get going to the lookout."  
  
If Mr. Popo is looking for me then it must be important. I just hope that the Earth isn't in any immediate danger."  
  
"Yeah me too." There was silence then the phone ranged  
  
"I think I better I get that. Hello, Roshi speaking"  
  
An all too familiar voice is on the other end "Roshi it's me, Bulma. Chi Chi and I are on our way to your island."  
  
"Really" Master Roshi said the word with excitement and joy. He was glad that Bulma was coming. This usually meant that he didn't have to go food shopping for weeks.  
  
"Oh Roshi, did Trunks stop by your island?"  
  
"Yes he's standing right here in front of me."  
  
"Can you tell my son that Mr. Popo is looking for him. He has requested that Trunks come to the lookout immediately."  
  
"He already knows, I told him."  
  
Launch screams from down stairs to let everybody know that lunch is ready  
  
"WellIgottagolaunchjustfinishedlunchandifIdon'tgetdownstairsOolongisgoingtoe atallthe food BYE!"  
  
Was all that Roshi said before he dashed past Trunks leaving the phone of off the hook, Trunks put the phone back on the receiver.  
  
His curiosity was getting the best of him. Now the only thing that was run through his mind is why did Mr. Popo want him at the look out? After the thought flashed through his brain, he shot through the window heading north towards Kami's Peak.  
  
******************************************  
  
Somewhere in the North Galaxy  
  
"YES!!! We're almost there. Isn't that great kid"  
  
Looking as if he could careless, Aioshi was just staring into the dark depths of endless space. A question was bothering the little boy all day. He wanted to know what that thing that attacked them was.  
  
Aioshi quickly interject into the young woman's celebration with a question  
  
"Thalia, what was that thing that destroyed our planet?"  
  
She looked at the boy in shock at the question. After settling down she responded "I honestly don't know. The only thing I can assume is that he's a demon. I mean, to wreck havoc on a defenseless planet the way he did was shameless. Well anyway the good news is that we're approximately 3hrs away from planet Earth."  
  
The child finally snapped and lashed out "Stop placing all of your faith in this warrior. For all you know it could be a myth"  
  
She responded to the angered boy  
  
"Then why did you come with me if you believe all hope is lost?"  
  
Aioshi looked down at the ground while cracking a slight smile "I didn't board this ship to chase around what may be a myth. I boarded this ship to get revenge."  
  
Looking at the child who seemingly went from a boy to a man in a matter of hours all she could think "was poor kid."  
  
Maybe she did not understand what it was like for one to witness their family get killed. Her father died two years ago, so she was all that she had. Aioshi had no one; they all were slain in front of him.  
  
"Aioshi I feel real sorry for your family, but even if you wanted to get revenge you don't look quite strong enough."  
  
As Aioshi looked up, another cynical smile came across his face  
  
"You obviously don't know what I'm capable of. If I must say so myself, my family and I were the strongest warriors on that planet. I trained day and night since I was two. Finally when my skills were called upon to defend my family and my home I was to weak."  
  
With his clinched right fist slightly shaking, he looked to the sky "On my life; mother, father, Datrya, and Jeratas I will avenge all of you, that I promise."  
  
Thalia didn't want to break the boy's spirit by restating the fact that he wasn't strong enough so she tried to make him feel at ease  
  
"I hope you do Aioshi, I really hope you do."  
  
The ships computer interrupted the two "Ship now Shifting to hyper drive, estimated arrival time for planet Earth approximately Thirty minutes."  
  
"Only thirty minutes and well be on Earth, I can hardly wait."  
  
Even though he didn't show it, Aioshi couldn't wait to see Earth either. The thought about how the planet looked was running across his mind.  
  
"Agghhhhh"  
  
The boy jumped up in shock, suddenly something had hit him. "Lia how do we find the Saiya-jin if he still exist?"  
  
"Not to worry I have a way of finding our mystery man."  
  
With the look on the kid's face, he was clearly curious to as how they might go about finding this Saiya-jin "With this device, it's called a scouter."  
  
Aioshi was sitting waiting for her to explain "Basically a scouter can pick ki signatures. This particular one has a long list of species signatures including Saiya-jins. All we have to do is turn this bad boy on and Wa La, we've found are Saiya-jin."  
  
The boy understood carefully but he still wanted to figure out how she obtained such a device"How did you get such an object"  
  
She smiled at Oshi "It was in the supply closet. Every ship on our planet is required to have one so when space pilots go to distance planets they can know the power levels that they are dealing with, just protocol"  
  
"I guess it make since. Just wake me when we land ok"  
  
She smiled at the boy who looked so cold even with his eyes close  
  
"Sure Aioshi."  
  
*************************************  
  
Back On Grand Kai Planet  
  
The two fighters took their fighting stance. Pikkon glared at the fighter before him only to keep wondering who he was. Standing for a few minutes, without attacking, gave him time to come up with the perfect plan.  
  
"I think I should test this fighter. I need to know how fast he is, how agile, and how hard he hit. Hmmm...I guess I should start off with a light attack to see how he reacts"  
  
The crowd of dead warriors could be heard through out the stadium. Finally, Pikkon launched forward towards the cloaked fighter. As he vastly approached he blurred out of sight leaving behind only an after image.  
  
The crowd was amazed. Everybody with the exception of the Z gang didn't see Pikkon zip behind the mystery man. A swift kick flew directly at the warrior's hood only to be blocked by his right arm. The green alien swung around still while in mid air to try and connected with a back heel with the left foot to the jaw; however, that was block with little effort.  
  
Pikkon pushed off with his left foot to do an amazing arial display including a 360 twist flip completing a landing that would have earned him a ten amongst gymnastic judges. After standing there for a moment, the mysterious fighter finally spoke  
  
"That was quite a display, but I thought we were going to lay waste to the sand bagging and get down to business."  
  
Pikkon responded "Sure, But I only have one request... Can you please remove your robe so I can know whom I am fighting?"  
  
"Only if you get rid of that weighted clothing. I want to fight you at you best, So if I win there will be no excuses to as who is the strongest." With the mysterious warrior's last words, Pikkon begin to take off his weight clothing.  
  
Goku cracked a slight grin "Now this fight should get interesting"  
  
Once Pikkon was done taking off his weighted clothes, he looked at the warrior before him and said "Now it is your turn."  
  
The crowd starts chanting "TAKE OFF THE ROBE!!!!!!!" repeatedly.  
  
After Continuous chanting the crowd fell silent, even Pikkon was shock. Krillin stood up and Screamed in shock "Iiiiiiii it's Gggggg Goku"  
  
Goku responded to his shocked friend "No Krillin that's not me, Its Goten."  
  
All of the Z fighters except for Goku, Gohan, and Piccolo Said in unison "GOTEN?"  
  
Gohan starter to explain "Guys do you remember when my mom got pregnant but lost the baby because she was severely injured after the androids attacked? Well it seems my dad ask King Emma if he could take the baby and raise him. Emma agreed. For 21 years now, Goten has been training with dad and Piccolo on King Kai's Planet; while the rest of us was here training to become Grand Kai's apprentice.  
  
Yamucha became curious as to how Gohan knew who he was.  
  
"Hey Gohan how could you possibly knew about Goten? when you died 5 years ago you came straight here."  
  
"Well I met him for the first time yesterday. But I am curious to why dad didn't tell me about him when he came to watch me in the tournament five years ago"  
  
Goku put his eyes behind his head closed his eyes and smiled "I must have Forgot" Everybody Fell over anime style.  
  
After they gained their composure, the focus was back on the fight.  
  
Tien grinned "He looks just like Goku; Let's see if he's just as good a fighter."  
  
Pikkon shook off his shock to ask, "Who are you kid?"  
  
Goten responded "I'm Son Goten, Son of Son Goku."  
  
"Well there is an uncanny resemblance between you and your father." Looking at Goten was like looking at Goku except he was an inch shorter, slight darker, and he had a tail.  
  
"Well Pikkon I think its time I show you the true power of the Saiya-jin race"  
  
with the last statement said all that was heard through out the stadium was a scream. Lights started to flash throughout the ring and with the final scream, Goten was standing before Pikkon with his Aura blazing gold; he was in his Super Saiya-jin Form.  
  
**********************************  
  
Back On Earth  
  
Trunks was flying towards Kami's Peak. Judging by the speed that Trunks was flying at, he would reach the tower in under 3mins. As Trunks approached the seemingly endless column, he head directly up. Finally, he had reached the top. Before him stood Mr. PoPo  
  
"Trunks, It's good to see you."  
  
"It's good to see you too, Mr. PoPo, But can you tell me why did you need to see me?"  
  
Popo put his head down "Well it seems that in about a half-hour a space ship will land 20 miles south from here."  
  
Trunks stepped back in shock "Is the ki signature good or evil?" Popo answered, "I'm not sure." Trunks Turned south "Well I guess I should go greet our guest."  
  
He Turned To Popo "Excuse Me Mr. Popo, can you inform my mother to what is going on?"  
  
Popo smiled at the young man "It will be my pleasure to do so" With that said, Trunks blasted off into the sky heading to the coordinates That Popo Gave him. The only thing running through Trunks mind was that he was going to have defend the earth from danger once more. 


	5. The Arrival

Chapter 4: The Arrival  
  
Zipping through the sky with his purplish hair grazing his ear, Trunks was rushing to the area that Mr.Popo, Earth's current guardian had given him.  
  
"Only two more miles to go, I should be there in less than two min."  
  
As he flew over a very rare nice green forest area, he couldn't help but feel that he would have to fight. He hoped that he didn't have to fight, but it wouldn't be his life if he didn't. Trunks arrived at the location. He started to descend towards the ground.  
  
"Popo said that the ship would arrive in 30 min, it should have landed already."  
  
As Trunks started to get impatient, a gust of wind caught him of guard from behind. The power of the wind raised his hair and his blue Capsule Corp. jean jacket. Raising His right arm over his head to block the rising dirt Trunks eyes was fixed on the ship's door.  
  
Inside the ship, Thalia went to Akasmi room to notify him of their arrival. The young girl was filled with joy. She finally would get to meet the man who defeated the all power Frieza, as well as the rest of the cold regime.  
  
She busted in his room "WAKE UP!!! We're here, we're really here."  
  
The young boy jumped up when she screamed. After sitting up, everything she said begin to registered. He begins to break free from the effects of just waking up.  
  
"Calm down! Are you trying to rip my freaking ears off!! Ok Thalia, let's get that scout watamajig so we can scan for a Saiya-jin key signature"  
  
Thalia shook here head in agreement and continued to the items closet. The young girl opened the closet and pulled out two scouters. The scouters that she had in hand were far more advance then that of Vegeta's. These scouters not only read the power of someone, it can also determine their race as long it is in the scouter's computer database.  
  
Returning from the closet, she handed Aioshi the blue lens scouter while she held on to the red lens one. After receiving the highly advanced scouter, Oshi seemed shock that a small item like this could read a persons power level. After looking it over, he decided to put it on over his right eye.  
  
"Let's see how this contraption works. Ok, I think I'll press this big red button on the side." The screen quickly started up. A few seconds past before the scouter started to pick up a power. "Hey what's going on Lia? This thing is acting up" The young boy started to panic but Thalia didn't,she knew that it could only mean that the scouter is picking up a power reading.  
  
"So tell me what does it say kid?" Replying to her comment with sarcasm  
  
"You have a scouter; use it"  
  
She realized that he was completely correct so she decided to face his direction and turn on her scouter.Both of the ship occupants were shocked at the power reading that was on their screen. It seemed that a level of this magnitude was unconceivable. "300,000! That's impossible" Maybe it is not Oshi. I remember my father telling me that Freezer power level was five hundred Thousand plus."  
  
Well who could that be with a power level that high?"  
  
"Let me check" Lia clicked the red button on her scouter two times so get additional information. After three seconds, all of the information popped up. What she saw brought a smile a cross her face.  
  
"It's him; It's the Super Saiya-jin. He's outside of the ship"  
  
The girl started to walk over to the control panel by the ship's door. Lia pressed a few buttons to open the door; Aioshi, however, didn't like this idea one bit. He quickly ran in front of the door to stop her from leaving.  
  
"What do you think you're doing? It's too dangerous to go out there with a power reading that hi."  
  
"It's ok kid, where not in danger. I can't explain why but I feel like were completely safe"  
  
Looking deep into her eyes, he could see that she really believed it to be true. Aioshi decided to take a chance on her judgment by stepping aside to let her continue.  
  
As the door begins to slide open, Trunks, clutched the handle of his sword. Before he could draw it, heSaw a girl step off the ship. He wondered; who was she and why was she here? The girl begins to walk over to the last remaining Saiya-jin. Smiling happily, while approaching the girl said "HI. I'm Thalia; You must be the Legendary Super Saiya-jin; the one who defeated Freezer and family" Trunks, was utterly shocked by the girls statement. She thought that he was Goku, the one and only Goku. After searching and scanning the area he found another ki signature, but that signature and the girl before him was neither large enough to be a threat to the Earth. He looked at the girl and decided it was all right to introduce himself. "Hi, I'm Trunks. I'm sorry to say but the Super Saiya-jin named Goku, Died about 22 years ago."  
  
"You're not him" Thalia started to look disappointed that the man she had come all this way to see was dead. Her spirit was now officially broken. It finally hit her, the scouter said this person was a Saiya-jin, was he Goku's son?  
  
"My Scouter indicates that you're a Saiya-jin. Are you not?  
  
"Yes, I am a Saiya-jin"  
  
"Are You Goku's Son?"  
  
Trunks started to wonder why she wanted to know so much about Goku. What was it that she wanted from him? He noticed when he told here he was dead it rather broke her heart. Trunks decided he should find out more. The ship door started to open; Aioshi decided to join the party. When he arrived to where the two young adults were standing, he decided to join the conversation  
  
"So is he the Legendary Super Saiya-jin"  
  
Thalia looked at him with a sad look and replied, "No, he is not"  
  
Trunks started to get furious. How dare they judge him without evening asking if he was a Super Saiya-jin. He looked at both the girl and the boy curious; why were they looking for Goku. He couldn't take it any more, he had to know "Tell me, why are you looking for Goku. Maybe I can help?"  
  
The young half-pint responded sarcastically "We need the help of a Super Saiya-jin, not a Saiya-jin"  
  
Trunks decided he should tell them about his abilities "Well if a  
Super Saiya-jin is all you're looking for then look no further"  
  
Thalia couldn't believe what this guy had just said. Sure, the scouter  
stated he was powerful but Freezer could beat him, yet he claimed to  
be a Super Saiya- jin. All she could think was that this guy was  
full of himself.  
  
"Your strong, no doubt about that, but a Super Saiya-jin? Give me a  
break"  
  
"So you doubt me huh? I guess I have to show you my true power then "  
  
Trunk started to raise his ki level. As it began to raise, the ground  
around the surrounding area begin to shake. Both Thalia and Aioshi  
stood in shock as the numbers on the scouter began to climb. Trunks  
was wearing the infamous Vegeta smirk as he powered up.  
  
Trunks scream's can be heard from miles away. His power is shaking the  
nearby earth. "His level is climbing fast, he's already at 2 million  
and its still going." Not only was Aioshi surprised, he was also  
impressed. They both started to observe a golden aura with electricity  
surrounds his whole body. Both scouters blew up as his level kept  
rising. Finally, Trunks eyes turn green; after that his hair  
turned a golden yellow, He was a Super Saiya-jin.  
  
Thalia couldn't believe what she was seeing. She was trying to fight  
the image out of her head of the warrior who destroyed her race and  
home. "Both fighters are exactly alike", then it clicked. The warrior  
who destroyed her planet was a Super Saiya-jin.  
  
"It can't be.... is this the Super Saiya-jin form? He looks ...looks like  
the monster that destroyed my home and everything I loved."  
  
A tear slowly began to escape her eye. Trunks notice that his  
transformation was causing her deep pain, he decided to power down.  
Slowly his hair & eyes went from yellow & green back to purple &  
blue, his normal form.  
  
"He looks just like the guy who destroyed our home world Oshi"  
  
The boy was inclined to agree; he actually did battle against the  
fighter. If this was, true then the Super Saiya-jin wasn't a hero; he  
was a monster. Noticing their emotions after seeing him transform,  
Trunks decided he would assure them that he was no threat.  
  
"Hey, You guys don't have to fear me. Just tell me why you came here  
looking for Son." Thalia was reluctant to speak. She was clearly faced  
with mixed emotions. For one he didn't act like a killing  
machine. In all actuality, he looked harmless. After searching her  
feelings the purple headed girl felt that Trunks was of no threat to  
them.  
  
"The reason we're looking for the warrior you call Goku, I know him as  
Kakarott from my fathers stories, is because he is the only hope we  
have of saving the universe from falling into the hands of what  
appears to be another Super Saiya-jin"  
  
Questions quickly started to flood Trunk's head "How did she know  
Goku's Saiya-jin name was Kakarott? And what is this she speaks of ...  
another Super Saiya-jin?" As Trunks was thinking about  
there being another Super Saiya-jin out there, he figure he'd run down  
the list of the Saiya-jins who survived planet Vegeta's destruction.  
  
"There was my dad, his friend Nappa, Son, Radditz and OH NO!!" Trunks  
knew who it was that they were referring to. Trunks decided to get a  
description of the warrior before he jumped to conclusions.  
He decided to ask about the warrior in detail.  
  
"Tell me one thing did he adorn a gold chain, two gold wrist bands,  
and two gold ankle bands with green orbs in each of them?"  
  
The two aliens looked at each other astonished. His description could  
not have been more accurate. Aioshi wondered if he knew the warrior,  
since he described features that nobody on his planet had  
missed. The jewelry, aside from the golden hair and lack of pupils,  
those were the only features that clearly stood out.  
  
Aioshi asked, "Do you know him or something?"  
  
Trunks decided to explain but first, but thought that they should go to his house before he does anything else. The wind in this desert region was starting to pick up and the sun was slowly starting to go down. He figured he should call his mother on her cell, he desperately need her help. He pulled out his phone and started to dial up her number.  
  
"Come on mom pick up" after 7 rings a familiar voice came from the receiver  
  
"Hello, Bulma Briefs speaking"  
  
"MOM I need you to come to Sector 631 quick. Oh and bring your capsule conversion tools with youOk"  
  
Bulma was puzzled as to why Trunks called She wondered if something was terribly wrong. Her son normally would never call her unless it was of an important matter. She wanted to know the reason to as why he wanted her to hurry with the capsule conversion machine.  
  
"Tell me honey, why do you need the capsule conversion tools"  
  
"Long story mom, I'll explain when you get out here. And mom "  
  
"Yes sweetie"  
  
"Bring a ship with two extra seats, we have guest that's going to be staying with us for a while"  
  
Seeming curious by her son's statement, she decided to wait until she arrived to ask all the questions that Plagued her.  
  
"Ok Trunks, I love you  
  
"Love you to mom; see you when you get here." With that, Trunks hung up his phone and slid it back in the inner pocket of his jacket. He directed his eye to the two space travelers before him. He was sporting a smile to assure them that they were in no danger.  
  
"You guys can't stay out here so I decided to inform my mom that the two of you are going to stay with us. We have a huge compound that I think the two of you will like."  
  
The white haired boy decided to drop his anti-trust shield; he could no longer deny that he didn't feel safe. For some reason he felt that he could trust this guy, it was something about him. He decided it was time he introduced himself.  
  
"I forgot to Introduce myself, My name is Aioshi, and you can call me Oshi for short."  
  
"Ok Oshi, I will"  
  
Back On Roshi Island  
  
Only at Roshi's house for about 15 minutes, Bulma had to head back to Capsule Corp for the supplies trunks had asked for. With the estimated speed of her jet she should be home in approximately 20 min and at the coordinate trunks gave her in estimate 10. From her quick calculations her, trunks, and his guest should arrive home when the sun go down.  
  
"Roshi I have to go, that was Trunks"  
  
"Really, what did he want?  
  
"For some odd reason he want me to come to sector 631"  
  
Chi Chi decided to interject into the conversation "That place is a desert region. What is Trunks doing out there" the words escape Chi Chi lips in a worried motherly tone.  
  
"Bulma I want go with you"  
  
Master Roshi added "me too. Maybe this has something to do with Mr. Popo asking to see Trunks at the lookout".  
  
Master Roshi got up from his recliner chair in the living room and headed up the stairs to change in into to pants and a long sleeve shirt. He hadn't left his island in almost 20 years. When the androids attacked, he decided to take refugee in a submarine about 30 miles off the coast of his island.  
  
When he had needed food, he would send Puar and Oolong because of their shape shifting abilities. When danger arrived, they would shape shift themselves and the items into a form that was suitable. This was on technique that proved useful. Roshi came back down the stairs prepared to leave  
  
"Where did Bulma and Chi Chi go?"  
  
The pig responded, "They're waiting for you in the plane old man"  
  
Master Roshi started to fume, he hated being called old "I AM NOT OLD YOU FAT PIECE OF SWINE! I'm just age challenged"  
  
"Sure old man, whatever you say"  
  
Before Oolong could bathe in the glory of getting to the old man, the turtle hermit slapped him hard on the head with his long brown wooden staff.  
  
Rubbing the bump on his head, he glared at Roshi "WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?"  
  
"I'M NOT OLD!"  
  
"ARE TOO!"  
  
"AM NOT"  
  
ARE TOO!  
  
CLICK CLICK was the only sound that was heard in the living. Both Oolong and Roshi quickly got scared and looked by the steps to see launch with a barrage of gun machine guns. She was packing so much heat that she could have taking on a small country.  
  
"SHUT UP YOU PUNKS!" Next one to make noise is going to be hit with every bullet I have. Old man Get out of here, as for you pig clean that kitchen NOW!  
  
Oolong & Roshi looked at each other wide-eyed. Roshi begin by saying "Well if she say I'm old then I'm old"  
  
"I guess the kitchen is going to look like it never did before"  
  
Growing annoyed and impatient Launch screamed "GET GOING YOU LOSERS!"  
  
With that said, both headed to where they were directed to go. Roshi flew out the door like a bat out of hell and Oolong was doing his best Mr. Clean impression in the kitchen. Roshi Jumped In the ship "GO, Hurry before she hurts me" Both Chi Chi and Bulma knew that he must have pushed launches wrong buttons. They both laughed and sad in unison  
  
"Silly old man"  
  
Back on Grand Kai's Planet  
  
The fight between Pikkon and Goten was heating up. Goten was indeed his fathers Son. Looking at the way he fought you would think Goku was fighting, accept Goku mistakes was minimum to zero while Goten made countless mistakes. Pikkon capitalized on every mistake.  
  
"I thought you were better than this Goten, I guess I was wrong."  
  
Eventhough it seemed like Goten was being sloppy, Piccolo noticed something that only Goku and Tien noticed. "Goten you sly devil" Gohan was confuse by Piccolo's comment  
  
"Piccolo he's getting creamed. What do you mean by your previous statement?"  
  
"Gohan look closely, he's studying his opponents skill level. This is similar to what your father does"  
  
"Really, dad does this?"  
  
"Yes. Goku feels out his opponent. He usually forces his opponents into various positions where they have to show their speed, agility and by letting his opponents hit him, he kind of gets a feel for how much effect their punches are going to have on him down the line."  
  
Gohan knew that strength didn't determine a fight, he even knew a fighter had to be slightly smarter then his nemesis. The thing that Gohan didn't know, but intrigued him, was that there was actually a science to fighting. If that was the case then Piccolo & his father were fighting geniuses.  
  
Gohan had finally learned the lesson that his father wanted to teach him before he died. Gohan begins to flash back to a time when he and his father were alive.  
  
Gohan you're a good fighter, I'm so proud of you."  
  
"I'm ok dad. I wish I was as good as you"  
  
"Gohan when were done with your training your going to be better than I could ever dream of becoming"  
  
"Dad you're a Super Saiya-jin, the strongest warrior in the universe. How can I compare to that?"  
  
"Gohan that's why we're training, Son I want you to become a Super Saiya- jin"  
  
Gohan was speechless by what his dad had just said; He wanted him to become a Super Saiya-jin. This was an impossible feat, so Gohan believed, but if his father believed he could do it, then he could do it.  
  
"Dad I'll try my best".  
  
"That's all I ask. Gohan, once you reach Super Saiya-jin I'm going to teach you a very intensive lesson about fighting. I know you think its just kicks, blocks, and punches, but believe me its much more to it then that. We trained hard enough today, let's go home"  
  
End of Flashback  
  
Goku never did get around to teaching Gohan that lesson. He died Three weeks after their Conversation. Gohan looked over at his father and smiled. Eventhough at times he seems naïve and stupid, he is a genius when it comes to fighting. The fight started to pick up  
  
"Your good Pikkon, but I actually thought you were better. I guess my dad gave you more credit then you deserved, this fight is over." Pikkon just smiled at the Goku look a like  
  
"Over! Are you deluded? You may have the same fighting style as your father but your technique is sloppy. Kid you're right about one thing this fight is over and I'm going to end it".  
  
Goten smiled back at Pikkon as if he had an ace up his sleeve. "You're not as smart as you look. If you noticed your weight clothes are off, which means you're fighting at your best. Your hits are not as strong as my dad told me they were, so with that said I know what you are capable of. Idiot, I've been playing with you all along. Like I said its time to end this"  
  
Pikkon just realized what he did. He revealed his true power to this warrior. Maybe this kid was much smarter than he looked, but Pikkon could not help but think that he was bluffing; however, what if he was not. That would mean he got Pikkon fighting style down to the T, which means that this fight really was over. Pikkon decide he would have to do his Tornado flash it was his only chance.  
  
Goten knew this was going to happen; this was exactly what he wanted. He wanted to show of the new move that he has been working for a year now. This move would be his signature attack; he could not wait to use it. The Green alien, from the west quadrant, began to power up his attack.  
  
Putting both of his fists together, Pikkon begin to power up. Reddish orange flames surrounded his body. "I hope your ready kid, this is my ultimate attack; the Tornado Flash." Goten seemed unfazed by West Kai's prizefighter comments.  
  
He extends both of his arms to the center of his chest with his hands laying side ways with and open palm; it almost looked like Vegeta's hand position when he used the Final Flash against Cell. Goten started to speak to Pikkon  
  
"You're the first to see my signature attack Pikkon, but you won't be the last. I dubbed it Rays of Fury"  
  
"Nice name for a technique, but names don't when fights."  
  
"Your right let me show the true power of the technique"  
  
Both warriors are at opposite ends of the ring charging up for their attack. The energy forming from both warriors is shaking the mini-universe type stadium. The Energy started to form in to the palm of Goten's hands, while Pikkon's energy formed about 2 inches away from his Fist. Krillin looked at Yamucha, then at Piccolo, and then back at the ring.  
  
Krillin said in a stern voice, "We will know the winner of this battle soon."  
  
Pikkon screamed "THIS IS IT TAKE THIS TORNADO FLASH!!!!"  
  
Goten Screamed out loud "HERE GOES NOTHING; RAYS OF FURY"  
  
Both of the energy waves speeded towards each other on a collision course. Goten's bluish green beam, and Pikkons reddish orange beam connected; however, the unexpected happen. Everybody in the stadium was shocked as to what just happened. It seemed that when Goten's beam had hit about 20 little balls flew from the beam in calculated positions.  
  
Goten smiled as Pikkon stared in fear. Goten facial expression got serious. It was time to end the fight that looked like he would lose. Every ball of energy that was stuck in mid-air began to collapse on Pikkon's whole body. Once the balls hit him, he dropped his beam allowing Goten's beam to make a direct hit in the chest causing a massive explosion that sent Pikkon out of the ring.  
  
The ref was stunned at what he just saw, but he regained his composure  
rather quickly. "Ladies & Gentlemen the winner of this year's  
tournament, and the new Afterlife champion, Goten! Wasn't that an  
amazing attack I don't think I ever seen anything like that ever."  
  
Goku couldn't believe it either "How did he execute a technique of  
that caliber?"  
  
Krillin added "Yeah. You got to admit that was a killer finale. A  
very unique signature move I would say"  
  
All of the Z fighter s looked at Krillin and shook their head in  
agreement. Goku eyes fixed on Gohan for a couple of seconds then he  
fixed them on Goten "My boys, you never cease to amaze me, I'm  
proud of you both. Goku turned to Piccolo and said with a look of sad  
joy on his face  
  
"It's going to be hard to see Goten go"  
  
"Yea but the Earth needs another warrior. Eventhough Trunks is an  
accomplish warrior, he's going to need help in the near future  
defending it. Besides Goku, this is just what Chi Chi needs."  
  
"Your right Piccolo, Chi Chi needs somebody to care for, and Goten  
needs to know his mother. In the end reviving him with the Namekian  
dragon balls is the best thing."  
  
Goku smiled at the sky and thought "You're going home son, you're  
going home" 


	6. Goku's Favor

Chapter 5: Goku's Favor  
  
In the large Capsule Corp. vessel, which could seat about twenty, Roshi, Chi Chi and Bulma headed directly to the coordinates Trunks had giving them. It seems that the sun had just gotten off of work and the moon was preparing to start its shift. Master Roshi leant in from his chair to where Bulma was at piloting the plane to ask  
  
"Hey Bulma, How long until we arrive"  
  
Bulma responded in an angry tone "We'll get there, when we get there. Sit back and stop bugging me, you could have stayed home you know."  
  
"Sure I could have but, I rather deal with the two of you then Launch any day"  
  
Chi Chi misinterpreted the statement thinking master Roshi was insulting both her and Bulma. She glared at the old man, he knew then that he had to find something to say before Chi Chi slaps him out of the plane. The image of Chi Chi smacking him out the plane distracted him for two seconds then he snapped out of it to say something so Chi Chi wouldn't feel offended.  
  
"Chi Chi I didn't mean it the way you think. What I meant to say was that I enjoy spending time with you and Bulma. Chi Chi please don't hit me?  
  
Chi Chi looked at the old man and smiled "I wasn't going to hit you old man actually I agree with you. Launch can be angry at times but what can you expect from a person with split personality."  
  
Bulma and Master Roshi looked at each other as if they agreed on the fact that Chi Chi shouldn't be talking. When it came to anger, no woman on the planet could compare to Mrs. Son, not even Launch. Roshi and Bulma agreed; however, they laughed while doing so.  
  
Bulma look at her navigational star to see her location. According to the device in the plane, Trunk's was only a mile away.  
  
"We're only a mile off, we should be there in under a minute"  
  
Master Roshi was the first to see Trunk's, he also spotted the ship and the two people that was with Trunks.  
  
"There he is!!!!! Put the plain down by that ship Bulma"  
  
"Ok, just let me align the plane so I won't hit that space ship"  
  
The plane was now on the ground. Bulma shut the plane off; she and the rest of the gang were preparing to exit. Finally, they begin exiting the plane. the first to exit the plane was Roshi, then Chi Chi, and finally Bulma. Trunk was delighted to see the Trio.  
  
"Mom, Master Roshi, and Mrs. Chi Chi you guys made it."  
  
"Of course son did you think we wouldn't?"  
  
"No that's not it mom I'm just happy to see you guys"  
  
"Well were happy to see you to son"  
  
Chi Chi coughed twice. This display was for Trunks to introduce his two friends to the group. Trunks took notice and knew what he had to do.  
  
"Let me introduce you guys, Thalia and Aioshi this is my mother, you can call her Bulma, that's Chi Chi, Goku's wife, and that's master Roshi."  
  
Thalia was trying to figure out what Trunks was pointing at. Trunk's realized that Roshi had left from his spot Thalia felt something holding her hand, when she looked down there was a drooling Roshi. The vein on both Bulma Chi Chi vein was visible. In a single instant "SLAP!!!! Was all that was heard throughout the desert region.  
  
Holding the back of his head, the turtle hermit was on the ground groveling.  
  
"That's what you get for being a dirty old man"  
  
Bulma added "You should be a shame of yourself"  
  
Roshi, still on the ground, quickly stated that he was sorry for doing what he did. After his apology everybody had a laugh except for Lia and Oshi, They didn't know what everybody was laughing at. Changing the subject, Trunks face got serious; he looked at Bulma  
  
"Mom, did you bring the capsule converter"  
  
Bulma replied "Yes. It's in the air craft, why don't you go get it."  
  
With that, Trunks flew of to retrieve the item that his mother had told him to get. Trunks returned with a capsule that read NO.320. He pressed the button and threw the capsule to the ground. Oshi and Lia were amazed to see an object come from this small unit.  
  
The invention that made the Briefs the richest family on the planet was now sitting before them. In all honesty, one might mistake it for a car engine; however, there is a compartment to place capsules and two jumper cable looking wires coming from the side.  
  
Trunk's grabs the wire on the left side and latches it on to the spacecraft while Bulma latches the right wire. After connecting the wires, Bulma sat on the ground to type on the computer, which was hooked up to the capsule converter. Before she can convert it she has to input the correct data about the ship starting from its length, width, and weight amongst other things. She needs this data so when the spacecraft is transported in to the capsule; it is able to return to its normal size upon release.  
  
After a minute of inputting the information, Bulma hits the enter key. The spacecraft lights up then in an instant, it is in the capsule that dejected from the slot. The machine that Bulma had was the original one that her father created. When Capsule Corp. first started that was the only machine, but now there are hundreds of capsule converters in various factories branches all over the world.  
  
The way Capsule Corp. makes its money is by converting items for other companies such as: Car companies, real estate, aircraft, and every other company that produce large objects. Capsule Corp. also produces its own products.  
  
When the conversion finished, Bulma decided to hand Lia the capsule.  
  
"Here you go" Bulma handed to her with a smile  
  
Looking shocked Thalia asked "What did you do to my ship?"  
  
"Nothing except transported it into that capsule. Don't worry your ship is perfectly normal. All you have to do is press the button at the top and throw it to the ground and it will open. A button will appear on the side, so if you want to turn it back in to its capsule form all you have to do is press it."  
  
"Amazing, I didn't know that this sort of technology existed."  
  
Aioshi added, "That is so cool"  
  
Chi Chi looked at the sky and felt it was time that they leave, the sun was already down.  
  
"Hey Bulma its getting dark I think we should leave and head back to your place"  
  
Bulma replied "You're right we should be going. Ok everybody get in the aircraft were heading back to my house." Thalia looked a little reluctant to trust these people, but she went with her gut instant. Aioshi on the other hand chose to follow by flying. Trunks decided to follow the kid.  
  
The plane had no trouble getting off of the ground. As it raced towards Capsule Corp, with Trunks and Aioshi in pursuit, Ms. Briefs decided to start a conversation with the young girl.  
  
"How are you?" Thalia thought it best to be nice and polite "Could be better but ok for the time being." Bulma was curious she had to dig deeper if she wanted to get this girl to warm up to her.  
  
"So you came all the way here from space, mind if I ask why?"  
  
"I came here to find the legendary Super Saiya-jin"  
  
"You came here for Trunks?"  
  
"No actually I came here looking for the Saiya-jin that defeated Freezer. Trunks told me he died about 22 years ago."  
  
Chi Chi knew whom this girl was referring to; it was her Goku. What Chi Chi wanted to know is why was she looking for Goku?  
  
"May I ask why are you looking for my husband?"  
  
"Well Mrs., not to long ago my planet was attacked by a warrior. His strength was extreme even by Furiza standards. My father once told me that the Super Sayia-jin who took down the Cold Empire was the strongest warrior in the universe. "  
  
Master Roshi was still rubbing his head from the double whammy that Chi Chi & Bulma laid on him. It was clear to Roshi why she came to this planet. She needed help and Goku was her best shot; however, Roshi knew how strong Goku was before he died and Trunks was much stronger. Seeing that she felt all hope was lose Roshi decided to cheer her up  
  
"Don't get too down after all Trunks is stronger then Goku was before he died. So you didn't make the trip for nothing."  
  
Thalia was shocked when she heard what the old man had said. How could Trunks be stronger then the legend? How could this old man know? she didn't want to believe him. She looked at him furiously and shot back  
  
"How would you know?"  
  
"I know a lot of things. I know your planet was destroyed, you found that little boy hiding behind your ship, and you and the boy are the only survivors of your planet." Everybody on the plane gasped. Chi Chi and Bulma was shocked that her planet was destroyed; however, the girl was shocked at the fact that he knew those things.  
  
"But how did you know that?"  
  
"Minds are like books, they're easy to read. The reason I said Trunks is stronger is because I can read ki signatures. Trunks also has that ability."  
  
Bulma looked dead ahead and shouted out "We're here !" She landed in the back where the helipad was at, Trunks and Aioshi was already on the ground. When everybody was off, Bulma hit the button on the side and put the capsule back in her capsule holder case. The group headed towards the large compound. Bulma decided to be polite and ask  
  
"Are you two hungry? We have a lot of food."  
  
Thalia smiled at Bulma and politely said no. Thalia was amazed at how big the compound was. She had never been in a place like this before; she was impressed. Aioshi was also impressed, even though he would never admit it. He was use to living in a rural area much like Chi Chi Mt. Paozou hide away.  
  
Bulma walked over to the couch in the living room and sat down, Chi Chi and Roshi followed. Trunks decided to stand up. He felt this would be best since he was going to tell Thalia and Aioshi more about the warrior who had attacked their planet. Trunks ordered them to sit on the love seat so he could start his story.  
  
"You all are probably wondering why I'm standing, well I'm about to tell a story that know body has heard before. To get Aioshi and Thalia up to speed I must go through the story of my past. You two must know that my tale isn't for the faint of hearts. You see about 20 years ago, androids appeared and destroyed this planet. Brave warriors such as Krillin, Piccolo, Tien, Yamchua, Gohan, and Vegeta my father fought and lost to those bio genetic Androids.  
  
The only one to survive that battle was Gohan, Goku's son. You see Goku didn't get to fight in that battle because he had a heart attack a year prior to their arrival. 13 years later, the androids were still reckon havoc on the earth. Gohan was a Super Saiya-jin at the time, I was not. We fought those androids but in the end, it was not enough.  
  
Thalia found Trunks story very interesting. She decided to ask Trunks a question.  
  
"Trunks, you said Vegeta was your father. I remember him coming to my planet when I was four looking for the one you all call Goku. He wanted to become a Super Saiya-jin so bad it seemed to me, did he?"  
  
"Yes, but it didn't matter the Androids still killed him. like I was saying.... One day the androids decided to attack the capital. Gohan and I was going to fight, but he knocked me out so I wouldn't fight. When I came to, I flew to the city only to find Gohan lying in the street dead."  
  
A tear came to Chi Chi eye for that was the day she lost her baby to those monsters. Thalia was absorbing all this information. She felt sorry for Trunks. He was forced to grow up before he ever had a childhood. She listened as Trunks continued his tale.  
  
"When I saw Gohan lay lifeless on that cold rubble, something in me just snapped. Suddenly I didn't care if I lived or died, I didn't care about anything. All I felt was anger, rage, and in an instant the barrier of tolerance just broke, causing my transformation to Super Saiya-jin."  
  
"3 years from that time I fought the androids again and lost. Mom made a time machine so I could travel back into time to change the events of this time. I went back in time twenty- three years, three years from the androids arrival. My mission was to give Goku his heart medicine and return to this time which I did, but Goku asked me to come back in three years to help fight the androids."  
  
"I went back home to see if things had changed, however, they didn't. I went back to the past to help defeat the androids. Apparently the androids were there and stronger than ever, we did not stand a chance. Goku was at home be tended to by Chi Chi and Yamchua. The androids defeated us but that was the least of our worries, we had to hide Goku until he recovered and worry about another enemy named Cell.  
  
Cell came from the future, apparently He killed me in another timeline, hi jacked my machine, and came back a year ahead of when I arrived. Traveling to the past I made three different timelines. The androids were created to destroy Goku, but Cell was created to absorb the androids to reach his perfect form."  
  
Thalia and Aioshi were shock and confused. The two was shocked by time travel but confused by the timelines and what not. They jus chose to listen to find out more.  
  
"Anyway Goku finally came to. Sensing what was going on, he decided to take us to a room where we could train for a year in one day. My father and I went in first and came out stronger then ever. While Goku and Gohan went in the room, father and I went to fight Cell and the androids. Cell already absorbed one android. Father was beaten the crap out of him. Since he wanted another challenge he decided to let Cell absorb the other android."  
  
"After Cell absorbed the android he quickly defeated father. I challenged Cell because I felt I was stronger than my father was. I was actually, but Cell taught me a very important lesson that day. I may have been stronger than my father , but he had speed and the agility while I sacrificed the two for power. Every great warrior knows that something you can't do. In this state, I had more power than Cell but I couldn't hit him. I gave up knowing it was over but he decided to have a tournament in ten days."  
  
"The reason for this tournament was so he could fight Goku and win. During those ten days, we had numerous fights. This brings me to the person who destroyed your planet. His name is Brolly, he is actually the legendary Super Saiya-jin."  
  
Thalia and Aioshi gasped in shock. They came all this way to find Goku, Who they thought was the Legendary Super Saiya- Jin, only to find out that the guy who annihilated there world was.  
  
Chi Chi looked at the two aliens then directed her attention to Trunks. He knew a question was coming just by the quizzical look on her face.  
  
"Trunks, if I'm guessing correct you guys defeated Brolly, did you not?"  
  
"Yes we did, but it was not an easy task."  
  
Thalia finally snapped out of trance. She thought that all hope was lost, however, when Trunks said he was killed in the other timeline the glimmer hope that she once had returned  
  
"Trunks, how was he defeated? I'm curious to as how you guys managed to beat him?"  
  
Trunks looked up to the sky and started to smile "The reason we left that planet alive was because of Goku. Everybody was down and out, Brolly dispatched of us rather quickly. Goku, for some reason wouldn't stay down he kept fighting. Since the rest of us were unable to fight we gave our energy to Goku and well he used to destroy Brolly. I guess that is the story in a nut shell."  
  
Bulma was a little unease about the whole situation. Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, and the others were dead. That meant if Brolly came to earth Trunks might not be able to win. She lost many loved ones but she could not see her life with out Trunks, she just could not see it.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Back on Grand Kai's Planet  
  
The tournament was over and the warriors that had attended were heading back to their quarters. Goku, Goten and the rest of the gang stood before Grand Kai waiting for him to announce officially that he would train Goten in 200 years.  
  
"That was a freaking awesome fight Goten, you really are good, that you are. I hereby declare to train Son Goten in 200 Hundred years."  
  
Goten smiled in the famous Son grin showing his excitement about the news he just received.  
  
"Did you here that guys I'm going to train with Grand Kai, how cool is that?"  
  
"That is very cool Goten" Tien stated.  
  
"Goten looked at his dad with a smile on his face "Hey dad can I stay here to train with Gohan and the others"  
  
Waiting for his father response he was sure that the answer would be yes, His father was a nice person and besides it was nothing left for his father to teach him. Goku looked at Goten hard. Finally, he smiled and politely said "No."  
  
Goten was shocked. He expect a yes from his father now all the young Saiya- jin wanted was in explanation. He was sure that his father had one.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"You're going home that's why"  
  
Now confused he decided to find out what Goku was talking about  
  
"What do you mean dad by I'm going home"  
  
"Earth of course. You're going home to Earth."  
  
Everybody gasped at what Goku just said. Goten was left speechless. Something hit Tien, how was he going to get back to earth?  
  
"Goku How is that possible? The dragon balls disappeared when the androids killed Piccolo"  
  
"True Tien, however, the Dragon balls on the planet Namek didn't get destroyed. All we needed to do is ask King Kai can he assist us with his telepathic link so we can ask the Nameks for a wish to wish Goten back."  
  
Yamucha was finally happy he thought there was a chance for him and the others to be brought back until Goku said, "The rest of you don't get your hopes up, we can't be brought back to life."  
  
Piccolo stepped up to explain to the others why they could not be brought back to life. "The reason why we can't be brought back is because all of us have been dead for 20 plus years."  
  
Krillin said, "Yeah but so has Goten. How will Goku bring him back?"  
  
Goku decided to jump in the conversation "I plan on asking master Roshi if he's willing to exchange his life with Goten. That will be the first wish. The second wish will be to restore master Roshi's life again. And the last and final wish will be to teleport Goten back to earth."  
  
"Dad, I thought you said we couldn't be brought back because we've been dead for seven years, but if your going to ask Roshi for that favor that means it is possible all of us to be brought back to life."  
  
"Well your right Gohan I guess we all could do that, but I think we should remain here. We all had a chance to live in the realm of the living Goten didn't. I think we should stay in the after life to train and save that option for when a threat appears that Trunks and Goten can't handle. If you want to go back Gohan I can include you into the wish."  
  
Gohan slump his shoulders in defeat he wanted to go back so bad, but the love of his life was probably dead. Gohan promised himself that he would go to heaven and search for Videl, but he got side tracked with training and the others. He decided to stay.  
  
"No dad, that won't be necessary I will stay"  
  
"Gohan if you're staying because you think Videl is dead, then you shouldn't be here."  
  
"What! She's Still Alive!!!!!!!" Gohan could not believe it  
  
"Yea Gohan and Pan is a gorgeous little girl."  
  
Everybody was curious now at Goku's last statement.  
  
"Dad Who is Pan" Gohan Asked with a lost expression.  
  
"you mean you don't know, Gohan she's your daughter."  
  
Simultaneously everybody said "What" Nobody except Goku, King Kai, and Piccolo, thanks to his fusion with Kami knew that Gohan had a daughter. Gohan was speechless. A normal reaction for a guy who just found out that he had a daughter. Gohan spoke up  
  
"How old is she?" Gohan begin to tear up. He was a father was could think about. He kind of felt bad that he wasn't there for Videl and Pan. He died before ever knowing he had a little girl.  
  
"She's eight years old. Don't worry Gohan you can go back if you want the offer still stands." Goku looked at his son waiting for a response. Gohan looked up with a serious look then walked up to his little brother.  
  
"Goten, Promise me that you will take care of Pan and Videl for me, until I decide to come back that is. I think I should stay here and train some more, so when I do return and a threat appears, I won't let down the ones I love."  
  
Goten looked at his elder brother and told him "Don't worry I will take care of her you have my word."  
  
Goku walked over to King Kai to ask his favor "King Kai can I Talk to master Roshi it is important, after that patch me through to the eldest Namek."  
  
The blue catfish looking Kai agreed to do so. He already knew what Goku wanted to do. He had ease dropped on the conversation between the Z warriors. He had a suggesting about Goku's plan. He thought his idea would benefit Earth so hey lay it on Goku .  
  
"Um Goku I know what your trying to do and I'm all for it, but I do have a suggestion?"  
  
"What is King Kai" Goku asked with interest  
  
"Well Goku there are two types of Namekians: Warriors and Healers. Some healers have the power to create the dragon balls. I just thought it would be best for the earth if you asked a Namek who had that kind of power to be the new Kami of earth."  
  
Piccolo over heard thanks to his large ears and decide to refer a Namek who was perfect for the job. "I know some body that fits the description. Ask Dende Goku, I'm sure he wouldn't mind."  
  
"OK I will, Thanks Piccolo"  
  
Goku was now ready to speak to his long time master, and father figure. He was now ready to talk to Roshi.  
  
********************************************  
  
Back at Capsule Corp.  
  
It was around 10pm Roshi and Chi Chi decided it would be best to stay the night. Still in the living Room, Everybody was just sitting around listen to Thalia and Aioshi discussed their home world and how their lives were before Brolly appeared. A voice interrupted the discussion  
  
"Hey master Roshi are you there," The voice said  
  
Roshi Roshi was not to sure if he should say anything. Everybody else was looking around for thevoice. The voice repeated its last statement. Chi Chi heart was pounding. She recognized that voice how could she not. She was sure it was Goku , she just knew it.  
  
Chi Chi screamed in joy "Goku , is it really you?  
  
"Yea Chi Chi it's me. It's good to here your voice again. Chi Chi I miss you so much."  
  
Chi Chi started to get teary eyed. She has waited for so long to here his voice again. This was a dream come true. Here husband was talking to her from the great beyond.  
  
"Chi Chi don't take this offensive but I kind of need to speak to Master Roshi. Actually, this involves everybody even the two who came from the southern galaxy looking for me, so listen up. Master Roshi I need a favor from you. It is crazy to ask you this just let me explain."  
  
"My boy whatever it is go ahead and ask already"  
  
"Ok Master I need you to give up your life temporarily. "  
  
Roshi Eyes flew out of his head when heard this. Trunks and Bulma along with everybody else could not believe what Goku was saying. Roshi Looked up to the sky and screamed "ARE YOU CRAZY! NO WAAAAAYYYYYYY" Bulma decided to keep a level head. Goku was asking this favor for a reason she thought it was best to her him out.  
  
"Goku why do you want Roshi to give up his life"  
  
"Not give it up just swap it. I ask this because it is the only way to bring back Goten. You're all probably wondering Goten is and I will explain. Chi Chi, do you remember how you was pregnant, but miscarried when the android attacked the city that you Gohan went shopping in.  
  
I asked Lord Emma if I could train Goten and being that I saved the earth and the universe he said yes. I guess what I'm trying to say is that your're going to get a chance to know your second son. Since He has been dead for 21 years, I need somebody who wants to sacrifice their life force so he can be brought back.  
  
Trunks had to ask Goku something that was bugging him his whole life "Goku you might not know me but..." Goku interrupted "Of course I know who you are Trunks, What do you want to ask me ?"  
  
"Well Goku it's about my dad. Did he go to heaven or hell?"  
  
"I'm sorry Trunks, but because of what he did in his past he was sent to the Home For Infinite Losers. Don't worry yourself about Vegeta He's doing find and is very proud of you though he won't ever admit it."  
  
"Well Anyway, Master do me this favor it's not like your going to stay dead."  
  
Roshi wanted to know what in tarnations was Goku talking about. Did he forget that the Dragon balls were no more? "Goku how do you plan on bring me back to life?"  
  
"With the Namekian balls of course. I'm going to have the Nameks gather the balls so I can have them ask Prounga to switch you and Goten's Life Force, then I'm going to wish you back to life with the second wish, and with the third wish I'm going to wish Goten and Dende to Kami's peak."  
  
Roshi saw that Goku plan was full proof and agreed to participate.  
  
Trunks recognized that name, fore Dende was the guarding of earth in the other timeline. This meant that the earth would have Dragon balls again he was happy about the news. Trunks was curious about this Goten, he wondered if he had reached level two, after all he was training with Goku his whole life. No matter he wouldn't be alone anymore he now has three potential friends.  
  
"Well guys I'm about to talk to the Namekian Elder, I will be in contact with you guys. Get some sleep ya'll have very big day ahead of you."  
  
Thalia couldn't believe one of the most feared men in the universe ever was talking to his family and friend, even though he was dead. She had to say something she just had to ask him about something.  
  
"Excuse me sir" Sounding a little timid "I just want to know do you know anything about Brolly?"  
  
"Actually that is why I decided to revive Goten. Trunks is strong but he can't win this battle alone. With the help of Goten these two would be virtually invincible. Besides Trunks is still trying to reach level two, as well as Goten. Brolly is at Ultra Super Saiya-jin 2. That means hard and rigorous training, nothing the two of you can't handle. Anyhow, all you should really get some sleep.  
  
I will be talking to you all soon. I almost Forgot Chi Chi, I know you felt like life wasn't fair to you because Gohan and I died, but trust me it's about to get a lot better, a whole lot better. Well Gohan , Krillin, Tien, Yamchua and Piccolo send their love. bye, talk to you later."  
  
Roshi smiled at what Goku said. He was happy at the fact that all of his students are together. He was very happy. Bulma was happy at the fact that everybody was together, however, Vegeta was stuck HFIL. Knowing this made her feel sad. Aioshi was still in awe at the fact that a dead guy was talking to them. He thought he had seen everything but this took the cake.  
  
Bulma thought it would be best for everybody to go to bed like Goku suggested, after all it was getting late. She had Trunks assign Aioshi and Thalia their rooms. The two was directly across the hall from each other. Chi Chi and mater Roshi all ready had a room in the house for many years now.  
  
Roshi was in his room looking at the playboy channel. He had his door look so nobody would walk is his room unannounced. Thalia just laid on her bed looking up at the ceiling. Chi was getting ready to go to bed she couldn't be happier in her life. She wasn't sure she would be able to sleep. The woman was going to meet her Second child for the first time.  
  
Aioshi was doing the same thing as Thaila, however, he was thinking of his family. He missed them so much and he couldn't wait to get his crack at Brolly. He would make the guy pay. Trunks, however, was in the gravity room training. He stopped and stood in the center of the room looking at the ground. His shirt was drenched with sweat as well his hair. Trunks fist was clenched at his side, he just kept looking at the ground.  
  
"Ultra Super Saiya-jin 2? No wonder it took everything we had to defeat Brolly. My goal was to reach level two, but all that has changed. If there is a level two then there has to be a level three, and from this day forth I will not be satisfied until I reach it." With and evil smirk Trunks lifted his head and looked straight ahead. "And the son of Vegeta will reach it." 


	7. The Wish

Chapter 6: The Wish  
  
Morning had finally arrived. Everyone had been up since 10 in the morning. Goku contacted Trunks and the gang from Grand Kai's planet an hour or so after the time they have been awake. Everybody was in the back yard waiting.  
  
Back on Grand Kai's planet, Goku begins to contact Mauuri, the Namekian elder. On a distant green planet, somewhere in the east quadrant of the universe, an old pleasantly plump Namekian is doing some gardening in the open fields. Mauuri and the other Nameks are planting the blue tree that made old Namek look beautiful.  
  
"Hello Mauuri, can you hear me?" The Namekian responds, not quite sure whom it is he's talking to. "You may not remember me but my name is Goku, the guy who Fought Freiza on old Namek". Mauuri Was delighted to hear from the man who had saved their race from Freiza's destruction. Dende, who strikingly resembles Nail in height and in built, walks over to Mauuri with the rest of the Nameks curious to whom he is speaking to.  
  
"Elder who are you talking to?" Mauuri looks at Dende with excitement in his eyes "Son Goku. So Goku how is everything on Earth?" Goku gives a light laugh as he answers "Well I wouldn't know, I've been dead for the past 20 plus years." Mauuri eyes widen in shock at what he just heard "REALLY, I didn't know"  
  
"Its ok, but I have a favor to ask"  
  
The oldest Namek is Curious to the favor "Ok Goku what is it?" The classic happy face that Goku has shown throughout his whole life disappears in an instant "I would like to use the dragon balls, if that's ok with you Sir." Dende looks at Mauuri "Elder what is it that he wants?" Mauuri looks up at the much taller Namek "he wants to use the dragon balls my son." Mauuri looks back towards the sky to finish his talk with Goku. "Goku I just want to know why, isn't there still dragon balls on earth."  
  
"I'm afraid not you see, a year after my death, androids attacked the earth and in the battle Piccolo was killed; as well as Vegeta, Tien, Yamacha ,Chauozu and Krillin. 13 years later Gohan was killed by the androids, but don't worry about the earth because Vegeta's Son is its protector now. Mauuri was shock that Piccolo was dead, because that meant Nail was dead as well.  
  
"Goku what do you want to wish for, I know there must be a reason behind you asking to use the balls." Goku still wearing a look of seriousness on his face  
  
"The reason I'm asking is because the Earth and the Universe is in danger. A Saiya-jin named Brolly, who survived the destruction of planet Vegeta, from what King Kai tells me, is out for blood. He wants to kill Vegeta and me. He doesn't know that we're dead"  
  
Mauuri Replied "When ever you're ready Goku, its all on you"  
  
"Thanks Mauuri, I owe you guys one" Goku was happy.  
  
Mauuri looked at Dende "My boy Dende why don't you do the honors"  
  
With that said, Dende, uttered the phrase that will cause Porunga to arise from his slumber.  
  
The sky started to turn black. With in a couple of seconds Porunga, the eternal dragon of Namek, hung above the Namekians waiting to grant three wishes to the person who summoned him "I am Porunga, who has awaking from my eternal slumber. I will grant three wishes that are within my power." The stage was set for Goku and all Dende had to do was to tell him.  
  
"Goku, this is Dende, What is your first wish?"  
  
The Saiya-jin that was raised on Earth was prepared to make his first wish. He looked at Goten, his second child with smile of pure joy. "It's time Son. Are you ready to be wished to life?" Goten wasn't sure if this was good idea. Maybe it was maybe it wasn't who knows, but he would soon find out. He returned the look back at Goku  
  
"When ever your ready dad, just make the wish". Goku gave a slight nod and turned his head to face the back of King Kai's head. He was all and ready to make his first wish. "Ok Dende, My first wish is to switch Goten's life force with master Roshi's." Dende Looked at Porunga and repeated everything Goku said in Namek.  
  
After Dende translated Goku's to Porunga, Porunga's eyes began to Glow a bright ready. "Your wish has been granted. What is your next wish." Dende looked back to the sky as if it was Goku's face "Goku, what is your next wish?  
  
"Dende my next wish is to restore master Roshi's life. That is my second wish."  
  
Dende looked at the dragon and translated the wish in to Namek tongue. Porunga eyes began to glow red and in a matter of second the glow had stopped. "Your second wish has been granted. Now tell me your third and final wish." Dende prepared to ask Goku the third and final wish.  
  
"Goku, what is your last wish?"  
  
"Well Dende, my third wish is a hard one because I'm not sure if you want to be a part of it." Dende wondered what he meant by that statement. "What do you mean Goku?"  
  
"Dende I was hoping you would be the Kami of Earth. Piccolo informed me that you have the power to create dragon balls. So what do you say Dende, do you want to be the Earth's kami?" Dende was flattered by the job offer, but what would his brothers on Namek think? He didn't want to make anyone sad by his departure. Dende has secretly wanted to return to Earth from the first time the Names arrived on new Namek., But he thought it would be selfish to leave when he was needed here.  
  
Mauuri walked up to Dende and placed his hand on the younger Namek's shoulder, "Go my son. Everybody has to do what's in their heart, so don't feel bad for wanting to follow your heart." Dende smiled at the man who's like a father to him, "Thanks elder, I will miss you all dearly". As a tear escaped Dende's eye, he looked up to the sky with pure joy on his face "Goku I made up my mind and I would love to be Earth's Kami. So tell me, what your third wish is".  
  
"Dende, I want you to use this wish to have Porunga teleport you and Goten to Kami's Peak. That is it, but before you go I just want to say thank you. I will be in contact with you Dende and good luck on being Earth's new Kami." Dende looked at Porunga and translated the wish in Namekian tongue. It was done, Goten and Dende began to fade away.  
  
Back On Earth  
  
High above the clouds, on Kami's peak, two bodies began to appear. Dende looked at his surroundings, Goten did the same thing. After observing the area, the two looked at each other. Dende introduced himself to the warrior "Hi, I'm Dende and you must be Goten." Goten put his left hand behind his head and smiled "yep, that's me."  
  
Mister Popo had seen everything and was quite shocked at what was going on. Not sure if the two was friendly, he started to hide until he saw Goku's face. "Goku! It can't be you died of natural causes. It doesn't matter your back, your really back." Goten looked at the turban wearing man confused. Dende decided to inform him "Mr that isn't Goku, it's his son."  
  
Goten thought it was time he introduced himself "Hello sir, my name is Goten. And you are?" before Popo could respond Goku interjected into the conversation "His name is Mr. Popo, Goten. I'm sorry you guys I forgot to inform Mr Popo about your arrival. Mister Popo this is Goku, I just wanted to tell you that Dende will be the new guardian of Earth. Dende, Piccolo has a question for you. He was wondering how long will it take you to create the dragon balls?"  
  
Popo and Goten both Looked at Dende to hear his answer. Dende replied " Well if you have the statue of the earth's dragon, then it shouldn't take any longer than 5mins." Piccolo decided to grab the side of King Kai's shoulder that was not occupied "No, don't do that Dende."  
  
Goku looked at Piccolo "Why don't you want him to revive the earth's dragon balls?" Piccolo prepared to explain "Listen, if Dende revive those balls then the limits that Kami placed upon them will remain the same; However, if Dende was to create his own set he could give it the same limits as balls on Namek have. Gohan understood what Piccolo was trying say "In others, If Dende revived the balls Kami created Shenlong would only be able to revive a person once, but if Dende created his own set he could create it to have the dragon revive a person as many times as it saw fit." Piccolo shook his head, "Now do you see my point Son."  
  
"Wow, What a great idea, however there's still one thing, could he still use the same dragon." Piccolo responded "I don't see why not." Piccolo resumed his talk with Dende. "Dende, Create your own set but with the same limits of the Namekian balls, also Use the dragon model that Kami had originally designed."  
  
Dende decided to point something out to Piccolo "I won't create it exactly like the Namekian balls because there is a major flaw within those balls design. As you know it is extremely hard for Porunga to wish a bunch of people back to life at once, that is due to him being able to grant three wishes. The dragon I will create will only grant two wishes, but it will be able to wish a lot of people back to life with a problem and it will also have the power to wish a person back to life as many times as it sees fit, as long as they didn't die of natural causes."  
  
Piccolo didn't forget that Porunga had that flaw, his Nail side quickly reminded him that it did. "Ok Dende, then do it. How long will it take you to create your set?" Dende replied "About one-hundred earth days." Piccolo was happy to here that. "OK Dende you better get started"  
  
"Ok Piccolo".  
  
Dende bided farewell to Goku, Piccolo, and the rest of the warriors. A couple of hours have gone by since their arrival on the lookout. In that time all three have taken the liberty to get to know each other better. It seems that the time has come to say goodbye. Goten will be making the journey to the Earth alone.  
  
"Goten, can you sense energy levels?" questioned a curious Popo.  
  
"Sure, why do you ask?"  
  
"I want you to locate the strongest power on the planet. Once you have found it head towards it. Everybody will be waiting for you." Goten was a bit shocked by the comment. "What do you mean by they're waiting for you?" Popo smiled at the Goku look alike "Trunks, Master Roshi, Bulma, and your mother."  
  
Goten looked down at the ground with his fist clenched as if it was an opponent. While looking down he uttered "This is it" , It was now time for him to leave Kami's tower and start his new life on his new home. Dende walked over to the young warrior, "Um Goten, You don't plan on going home like that, do you?"  
  
Not having a chance to change after his previous battle, Goten's clothes were pretty beat up. When Goku contacted his family and friends it was night time on earth, but on Grand Kai's planet it was daytime, in fact it is never night time on that planet. When Goten received the news about 14 hours earlier, at that time he went to sleep under a tree. At first, he was under the tree contemplating whether or not he made the right decision. When he came to it was time for him to go.  
  
"Your right, I had totally forgotten about asking Piccolo to give me a whole new wardrobe."  
  
"Don't Panic, I will restore your gi for you"  
  
"Thank you Dende"  
  
"Don't mention it". The Namekian extended his arms with his palms facing Goten's shirt. His hands started to glow neon green. In matter of seconds, Goten's gi was restored to its original for: he was now ready to leave.  
  
"Well guys I'm off, wish me luck" Popo, standing besides Dende replied " You don't need it but I will say it anyway, good luck." Dende remembered he should remind Goten about the dragon balls "Goten remember, in 100 days the dragon balls will be active, ok"  
  
"Ok, well I'll see you guys later" with that he was off. "Ok, now where is that power level? Found it. It's kind of low, but definitely a Saiya-jin. He must be suppressing his power." While Flying over a forest, Goten started to think about what he had promised Gohan. He came to the conclusion that after he met his mother he would find the niece he never knew.  
  
Back At Capsule Corp.  
  
Everybody was sitting around the big round table in the back yard. Since Goku has contacted Chi Chi and the others, Launch, Puar, and Oolong have arrived from Roshi's island. Chi Chi was getting restless. Three hours had passed since Goku had informed them that the wish was made. She kept wondering when her second child will arrive.  
  
"Where is he?" Bulma looked at her childhood friend, "Don't worry he'll be here". Trunks was sitting across from his mother when he felt a force heading directly for them. "Um mom a large power is heading directly for us."  
  
Roshi asked "Can you since if it's good or evil?" Trunks sat there for a while focusing on the high power level. After a few minutes he smiled. " One thing is for sure it's a Saiya-jin. And the good part is that the energy signature is similar to Goku's and Gohan's." Chi Chi was happy. The moment was finally at hand, today she would meet Goten.  
  
A Couple of minutes went by, then Master Roshi yelled "Everybody Look Up!!" With that everybody head turned towards the sky. Goten looked down " This is where that power I felt is at." He slowly descended to the ground. When he got into viewing range everyone, with the exception of Thalia and Aioshi, was in complete shock.  
  
Bulma was the first to say something "He looks like Goku." Chi Chi began to tear up when she saw Goten, This was one of the happiest days of her life. Goten slowly walked over to everybody to introduce himself "Hello, my name is Goten. How are all of you doing" Trunks spoke up " We're good." Goten looked at Trunks "you're the power that I felt. That must mean your Trunks, I've heard great things Trunks."  
  
Trunks clearly was flattered, but he tried not to show it. With that Goten looked at the lady with silky black hair. He couldn't explain it but he just knew she was his mother. Chi Chi returned the look; a tear escaped her eye. Goten softly uttered"Mom" Chi Chi couldn't contain herself and lunge herself towards him "Son, my son "Both Goten and Chi Chi was hugging. This moment made the toughest of people fight to hold back tears, Launch was getting a bit teary.  
  
After they broke the warmly embrace, Goten looked at his mother with joy in his eyes "Mom I have so much to tell you. I've been through a lot and I just can't wait to tell you all about it." At the moment Chi Chi was just happy at the fact of him being here. Roshi walked to observe the boy. Goten wondered why the old man kept looking at him. Roshi spoke up "You look just like your father. Wow that's amazing"  
  
Bulma agreed "Yeah that is amazing." Trunks decided to introduce him to the gang "Hey Goten, I forgot to introduce you to the rest of the gang. You already know me and Mrs. Chi Chi, That lady over there is my mother Bulma Briefs, The guy who was observing is master Roshi, The lady next to him is Launch, the pig sitting over there is Oolong, the cat name is Puar, The girl over there is Thalia, and the young boy is Aioshi." While Trunks was introducing everybody, everyone was in turn introducing themselves.  
  
When Goten decided to sit down, so did everybody else. Goten Decided to talk again "I have great news" Bulma's curiosity got the best of her "What is it?" Goten stated "It's about Gohan. You see when Gohan was alive he met a girl I think her name was Videl, anyhow, he and Videl have a daughter named Pan." Everybody ( Except Aioshi & Thalia) hearts fell into their chest after what Goten had said.  
  
Chi Chi Jumped Out of her seat "You mean to tell me that I have grand daughter too. This day just can't get any better." Trunks needed to know something "Were is she?" Goten looked at Trunks shaking his head "I'm not sure, but she's a Saiya-jin right ? Then that means it shouldn't be too hard to find her. Trunks how about you and I search for her tomorrow?" Trunks Thought this was a great idea "sure".  
  
Goten stood up from the table "In the mean time Trunks, can you show me around. It's a new experience for me." Goten looked back at Chi Chi, "Will be back later, ok" Chi Chi gave him a slight nod as if to say ok. Goten turned to Thalia and Aioshi, "Aren't you guys coming?"  
  
Trunks looked at the two "since you guys are living here, it would be best if you knew your way around the city as well" Thalia decided to go with Trunks and Goten, Aioshi however didn't.  
  
"I think I'll stay here if ya'll don't mind."  
  
"Ok Oshi." Replied Thalia.  
  
Goten looked at Trunks "So where are we off to first" Trunks Looked at the two "Where going into the city. I think you guys are going to like it there. Before we go you guys are going to have to change clothes. Goten I got something you can wear and Thalia I'm sure mom got something you can wear, Right Mom." Bulma Shook her head "Sure come with me Thalia".  
  
Trunks told the two to meat him by the garage. Since Thalia couldn't fly, they we would be using a hover car to get into the city. Goten wondered why did he have to change clothes, so he asked, "Trunks, why do I have to dress like this."  
  
"We're going to a night club later on. This will help you two blend in. Don't worry just kick back you guys, are going to have fun tonight." Thalia was a bit uncomfortable with the dress Bulma had giving her. It was a red dress that came just above her knees with red heels that matched the dress. This dress complemented her figure. Goten and Trunks had button up dress shirts, Trunk's was Blue, and Goten's was black. Both had on shoes that matched the shirts and black slacks.  
  
"This Dress is too short" Goten looked at Thaila with a smile on his face " You look great, that outfit really complements your body shape." Trunks Agreed "Yea Goten's right, you look great. Just watch out, guys are going to be all over you."  
  
Thalia replied "Please don't tell me that guys on this planet only think of one thing like the guys one my planet" Trunk laughed "Well I guess guys are the same know matter what planet your on" With that said Thalia and Goten got into the car and was driving away from Capsule Corp. into the city. 


	8. Memories of the Past

Chapter 7: Memories of the Past  
  
High above the afterlife at the end of snake way, sits a planet about the size of earth's moon. It is the home of The North Kai, overseer of the northern galaxy. On his planet, under a tree, sits the strongest Namek in Namekian history, he goes by the name Piccolo. Piccolo, who has been sitting under the tree ever since he and the other Z fighters came back from Grand Kai's planet is reflecting on the events that lead up to Goten leaving for Earth. The Namek closed his eyes, he being to think about when he first arrived in this place; What an awkward experience indeed...  
  
Flashback  
  
Piccolo couldn't believe he was dead, killed by robots none the less. Piccolo was the first to fall to the androids, but he would not be the last. What Piccolo failed to realize was that his death would cause the Dragonball Z to disappear. Piccolo was waiting on the line; however, it wasn't long before he flew to King Emma himself. Piccolo landed in front of Emma only to be greeted by Kami and Emma. The Big Red lord of the dead looked down at the Name  
  
"I was wondering what took you so long Piccolo. You're not the waiting type. I'm guessing you want to get it over with right."  
  
The Namek nodded his head as if to say just get over with. Piccolo already knew his destiny, he knew what lye ahead for him, and it was in HFIL. "Why don't you just give your stamp of approval and send me to hell already. The faster I'm down there the better." Emma just looked at Piccolo "What no fight, no threaten to blow everything up." Piccolo was getting annoyed "Are you going to debate my character or are you going to send me to hell. Remember there is a line."  
  
Kami interjected, "Piccolo, me and Emma was Thinking......well since me and you are one inanity, I think it would best if we fused together." Piccolo laughter to Kami's proposal could be heard throughout the walls of Emma's palace. "Are you serious? You want me to fuse with you old man? Emma gas up the jet because there is no way I'm fusing with him." Piccolo laughter was cut short by what Kami "In hell Piccolo, you would never get a chance to fight Goku, or see Gohan again; ever."  
  
Truth be told Piccolo didn't care to much about fighting Goku, he excepted that he would probably never catch up to Goku, however, not seeing Gohan again was something that he didn't want. "So tell me, what happens if I fuse with you?" Kami had a stern look "Nothing except that you would get a super power boast, and all the powers that I inherited as Kami of earth. Piccolo, I'm your ticket to heaven please don't turn down this offer.  
  
Piccolo was contemplating on what to do. The decision was made "Let's do it Kami, let's fuse" Kami smiled "I knew you would see things my way. Just think, had we fused before you went off to fight the androids, we could have won. Piccolo looked a t him in shock "What! Something hit Piccolo; he remembered what Nail said when the two first met on Namek. Nail told Piccolo had he came back in his original form he could have defeated freezer with minimal effort. His shock wore off once he realized this.  
  
Piccolo clearly was mad at himself fore not remembering that fact, had he remembered he would definitely still be alive. "Ok Kami, we use body. " Kami nodded his head in agreement. "Ok Piccolo, grab my shoulder and let me take it from there. Piccolo placed his right hand on Kami's left shoulder. The body of Earth's former guardian began to glow a vibrant blue. With his last words Kami looked into Piccolos eyes "Now I'm complete." And with that the blue light vanished. Piccolo was the only Namek standing.  
  
Lord Emma looked at Piccolo's direction "That was weird, but since you and Kami were originally one warrior, I guess I can let you go on to Grand Kai's plant to train. Miss Yroaw will escort you to the plane that will take you there. Now get out my face so I can get back to work." Piccolo walked off trailing behind the lady who was assigned to escort him to the plane.  
  
Emma looked in Piccolo's direction "Piccolo going to heaven, now that's funny." One of assistance interrupted his laughter "Um sir...The line" Emma looked at the line that was building up. He slammed his head on the desk "I need a vacation."  
  
Before Piccolo got to the plane he stopped and looked at snakeway. He thought of going to King Kai's planet then he looked at the plane. His escort looked at him "sir, are boarding the plane?" Piccolo looked back at the blue skin long brown haired oga, "Who needs a plane when you can fly" with said he shot towards King Kai's planet.  
  
End of Flash Back  
  
Piccolo was interrupted by a familiar voice. "Piccolo, what are you doing?" He looked at Goku "Nothing. I was just sitting here thinking." Goku looked at Piccolo, "About what?" Piccolo looked at Goku with a stern expression "I was thinking about the past, as well as the future. Look, Goku we have known idea when Brolly will make an attempt to head to Earth."  
  
Goku was in complete agreement. He had no idea when Brolly would decide to head to Earth, but anybody who knows Goku knows he doesn't worry too much. His belief is when there is a will there is a way. "Don't be to worried, Trunks and Goten can handle it." To be perfectly honest piccolo wasn't worried about the boys; he believed that he would gain the power necessary to defeat Brolly. His only worry was what his Kami side was feeling. The powers he gained from his fusion with Kami told him that there was an Evil force on Earth, but he just couldn't figure out what it was. If there is anything he learned is that time will reveal all.  
  
Piccolo broke off his conversation with to head towards King Kai. If he felt it King Kai had to feel it, He was the Overseer of the North Galaxy. The blue catfish looking Kai was sitting at his table eating a steak with mash potatoes on the side. He stopped to look up at the Person who was before him "Piccolo, what is it?" Piccolo just looked at the Kai in disgust. There was food all over his face. "Yea, I came here to ask you about Earth?" Immediately King Kai knew what Piccolo was talking about. He forgot his food was at the table, he began to get into the conversation "I felt it to Piccolo. If you're here to ask me whether or not I know what it is, I can't honestly tell you. However, I do know that what ever it is, it eclipses Brolly in strength." Piccolo shook his head in agreement, "Your right about it being stronger than Brolly but the weird thing is it feel as if it's contained waiting to be freed."  
  
There was silence amongst the two. Piccolo got up and walked back towards the tree he was sitting at, better yet floating under. King Kai Gazed in to the sky "I Just hope Trunks and Goten are enough to defeat this evil. They're the only hope for the universe."  
  
Back at Capsule Corp  
  
Two hours have pasted since Trunks and the gang left to party. Aioshi, the last son of the plant Koraki, was in the gravity room. He used to be a playful kid, but since he saw his family and plant destroyed he has become a young boy bent on gaining power. Everybody was in the living except for Bulma. She was paying close attention to the young boy. Roshi decided to check up on the boy, only to find Bulma doing the same thing. "Him and Vegeta shared similar fates" Bulma nodded in agreement. She was the only person who truly knew the events of Vegeta's life. Even though he seemed resigned to himself and unwilling to divulge information, Bulma was the only person he would open up to.  
  
"Vegeta told me that after Frieza destroyed his home world, His only goal was to become the strongest warrior in the universe and fulfill the legend. Vegeta was around five when he lost everything he knew and loved, and ever since he was consumed by power. I see in his eyes what use to be in Vegeta's, and I see hatred." Roshi looked at Bulma than back at the boy "I know what you mean". Bulma placed a steady gaze in the boy, "I wish he had in his eyes What I see in Trunks eyes". Roshi looked at her as if to try to understand what she meant, "And what is that?" Bulma smiled "Hope".  
  
Aioshi was punching furiously. He was doing a barrage of kicks punches, all punches were directed at Brolly. Aioshi was spent; he could no longer go on. Something his father said to him about two years ago came back to him while he on one knee breathing heavily  
  
Flashback  
  
"Aioshi get up! In order to get strong son you must keep on pushing yourself when there is nothing left in you to go forth." Aioshi kept his eyes on the ground. After hearing his father's speech, he decided to pick himself back up. Clearly he was done for, his body could take no more and his father knew it "Boys that is it its time for dinner. We'll continue this tomorrow" Aioshi looked at his father then and cracked a wicked grin "NO. I and Jeratas will finish this now"  
  
Jeratas, Aioshi's older brother by 6 years, looked at his younger brother in shock. "Why Aioshi, clearly you can't take no more. It's pointless to fight if you can't land a punch let barely stand." Aioshi expression went from a slight grin to completely serious "A true warrior never gives up no matter what. So I may be on losing and this fight maybe out of reach, but I still got to give everything I've got or the only person I've failed is myself." His fathers hands come together can be heard. "Finally, I think he's got it Jeratas. What do you say?" he looked at his brother "Yes. He finally understands what it is to be a true warrior; this was a good plan dad."  
  
Oshi was curious as to what they was talking about "What are you guys talking about." His father walks up to his youngest son "Aioshi in order to be a True warrior you must never lose hope even if your opponent is twice as strong as you. The lesson here today was to show you just that. I taught this to your brother when he was about your age and now I'm showing you. Son this fight is over let's get you home and healed ok. The younger son smiled "Ok dad" his father through him over his shoulder. And carried him towards his home. Aioshi half awake whispered to his father "Dad won't you get in trouble if mom sees me like this." His father dropped Aioshi unknowingly maybe we shouldn't go home just yet"  
  
Aioshi snapped out of his gaze. He picked himself up of the floor in the gravity room. He continued to look at the ground "Father your right, a warrior must never lose hope. I should have stayed and fought beside you and Jeratas, I shouldn't have listen to you, I shouldn't have ran I just shouldn't have. But don't worry dad I'm going to give my all to gain the power needed to beat him. He will pay for what he did, one way or another" He clinched his fist and looked up towards the sky. A tear fell from his eye. "One way or another"  
  
West Capital City  
  
Trunks parked the car two blocks away from the hottest club in the city. Club Switch was just the place to be and if you wasn't on the VIP or didn't know the right people then you were out of luck. Lucky for Goten and Thalia, they knew Trunks and that the most important on the list. The bouncer was stand at the door while a line of people going around the block was trying to get in. "Ok people I'm straighten the line out. If this line isn't straight nobody gets in." The others followed close behind Trunks, they were following his lead "Getting a little too carried away with your power" The bald head bouncer, who had to be at least 6'4 looked up " Trunks!!! Man long time no see bro how you been?"  
  
Trunks recovered himself after being snatched up by the bouncer who showed him love by the male version of a hug. "Good, just great. So what about you?" While talking, Goten and Thalia was noticing the girls on the line with stars in their eyes. They was lusting over Trunks and Goten. One girl walked up to Goten while Trunks was conversing with the bouncer "Hey cutie" Goten decided to be friendly "Hello, my name is Goten. How are you?" Goten offer his hand for her to shake but she grabbed up his arm and started to lean on his shoulder "and I'm Melody" Goten was a bit confused and had no idea why this girl was on him like this. Thalia just looked at Goten and start laughing in here head. She knew what the girl wanted but Goten didn't have a clue.  
  
Trunks Finished talking to the bouncer "Ok man take it easy. Goten, Thalia let's go" The girl was still on Goten's arm and she just tagged along with them. "Goten what do you do for a living? your just so cute. How do you know Trunks? Do you have a girlfriend? Can I be your friend Goten? Goten had never heard somebody ask so many questions in such a short time "Sure we can be friends, I don't see anything wrong with that." Her eyes began to light when he said he would be here friend  
  
"Do you know how to dance? I'm a good dancer But I want dance if you don't want to dance. Maybe we should dance What do you think? "Goten looked at her "You talk to fast" She looked at a lost for words. She thought he was trying to make fun of her, but if she knew about Goten she would have known it was just his innocence coming out. "Are you making Funny of me" he return the look "No I just .." She interrupted "apology accepted. Lets go dance come on Goten let's go" Before he could call out to Trunks and Thalia he was being dragged to the dance floor. Trunks Looked at Thalia "Well I guess Goten is in good hands" Thalia responded "says who? He looked like he was pleading for us to help him." Looked still looking at her "Your right he did look like he was crying out for help".  
  
"Maybe we should save him"  
  
"Not yet Thalia, he'll be fine she's harmless. Annoying but harmless."  
  
Trunks and Thalia both went to find a table at the upper level. The both sat down and looked at Goten dance with Melody. Trunks called the waitress over "Can I get two Cokes "The waitress smiled at Trunks. He was use to this, practically every girl he came in contact with threw themselves at him. "Will there be anything else?" Trunks replied "No, but thanks for asking" She smiled and walked to the next table. Thalia got a few glances but no guy was crazy enough to walk up to her while Trunk was with her. "So tell me Trunks why aren't you on the dance floor. Clearly you get every girl in here, well with the exception of me" Trunks put down his drink "Oh really, so your saying that I don't stand a chance with you" She looked back at him "No not at all. Everybody has a chance."  
  
Trunks continued his gaze "Well that's good to know" One guy was brave enough to walk up to Thalia "Excuse me miss you're so beautiful, I was wondering if you would like to dance. By the way my name is Bissell" Thalia responded "I'm Thailia, its nice to meet you Bissell. Be back in a bit Trunks"  
  
"Take your time" with that she was off to the dance floor where lights were flash from red , to blue, to green and so on and so forth. Trunks finished his Coke and went down to the bar by the dance floor. A girl snuck up on him "Hey. Your Trunks right?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Hi, I'm Laiya ."  
  
Trunks Looked at the girl who was absolutely stunning. Trunks Grabbed her hand "Would you like to dance Laiya?" she responded quickly "Sure, let's get down" With that Trunks was heading to the dance floor where the rest of his friends were.  
  
Deep in the south galaxy  
  
A familiar Saiya-jin has just finished destroying another planet. Brolly clearly was a mad man who loved death and Mayhem. One man , the sole survivor of the planet Vegeta was staring the devil himself in the face. " Why, why did destroy our home? "Why not? Nobody I the Universe can stop me from doing what I want. You Hear me Kakarott, Nobody." Those were the last words that the man heard, Brolly blew him to the wind. "I coming Kakarott, Get ready Get ready? "The last full blooded Saiya-jin boarded the space pod commonly used by Saiya-jins The pods computer started to talk "State your destination" Brolly cracked a cynical grin "Earth, set a course to the planet Earth" The pod lifted up and shot away into space. It was time, Trunks and Goten will soon find out how strong they truly are, Brolly will show them. He will definitely show them. 


	9. Goten's Promise Fulfilled

Chapter 8: Goten's Promise Fulfilled  
  
The night was winding down, and Trunks thought it was a good time to leave. Trunk gave the girl he was dancing with his number, and then he motioned his hand for Thaila to meat him by the exit. Melody was stuck to Goten's arm. Trunks also motioned his hand for Goten to meet him "Well, Melody, I've enjoyed our time together but I really must be going" she quickly grabbed his hand and wrote her number "Call me some time OK. I can show around this city and we can have a lot of fun. You're going to call right? Promise me you'll call" Goten smiled at the blonde hair green eye vixen. "I guess I can call you "  
  
Her eyes went all starry. She quickly gave him a kiss on the cheek and waved goodbye. As he walked towards Trunks and Thaila he couldn't help but look at his hand. He was curious as to why would she write numbers on his hand. As he got close to the group Trunks spoke "You only been on earth for half a day and your getting girls numbers and everything" Goten took his eyes off of his right hand  
  
"Yeah about that.... Why did she write all these numbers on my hand for.?" Trunks almost fell over but he realized that Goten was accustom to this to all this. "I'll explain it all in the car".  
  
It was close to two in the morning when Trunks and the rest of the gang arrived at Capsule Corp. Trunks explained to Goten what the number was for but thought it best he didn't explain anything else, Goten had to experience life everybody and he felt it wouldn't be fair to explain thing that would explain itself. "So Trunks, If insert these numbers into a phone then I can get in contact with her. That's pretty cool."  
  
Trunks entered the code that opened the door from the garage to the main house. Trunks entered first followed by Thalia, and Goten. Trunks stopped and looked back at Goten "Goten, follow me so I can you a room and something to sleep in." Goten just followed, Thalia on the other hand gave the two demi-saiya-jins a hand gesture and headed towards the room that Bulma assigned to her.  
  
Trunks finally stop and open the door to his room. "Goten come on in. I got to find a you a pair of shorts and a shirt to sleep in" After going through his closet Goten spotted a weapon that was in the corner "Trunks can I see that sword?" Trunks looked at Goten then back at his sword. After a couple of seconds he grabbed the sword "Here, be careful with I ok." If anything, Goten was marveled by the craftsmanship of the sword, this was truly on of a kind. "Cool sword Trunks, here you go?" Trunks placed the sword back in its sheath and placed it where it originally was.  
  
He handed Goten a pair of shorts and a shirt "Here you go. Your room is across the hall from mind. So if you need anything tell me ok." Before Goten went to the door he looked back "Well there is one thing that I do need" Trunks was curious what was that gotten wanted from him? "I need your help to find Gohan's daughter. Can you help me find her, it was promise that I made to Gohan before I left." Trunks didn't forget that Goten mentioned to everybody that Gohan had a girl. He was shock and happy to hear that A piece of Gohan still lived in this world.  
  
"Sure we'll start our search tomorrow. Is that ok?" Goten gave a smile "it's perfect. Oh and thanks Trunks." Trunks had the slightest idea to why Goten was thanking him "Thanks......thanks for what?"  
  
"For helping me find Pan."  
  
"Don't worry about it, know go get some sleep we have a long day ahead of us". With that said Goten headed to the room across from his. Dende was Looking from a top of the lookout "Popo, you know those two are something special" Mr. Popo shook his head in agreement "The son of Goku and The son of Vegeta, it's really no surprise." Dende gave a slight laugh "Well guess your right Popo, it's in their genes. I just hope that those two have the power necessary to beat Brolly." Popo turned his head slightly while maintaining the flowers in his garden "Don't worry, if anybody can do it, it would be those two."  
  
Dende wasn't too bothered by Brolly, he was but the fact that he felt an evil presences on earth already was what really unease him. He started to think to himself "I hope that they can beat Brolly and this other evil force I'm feeling on the planet. They are the only hope for this planet and this universe. It's up to you Trunks and Goten. It's up to you".  
  
The alarm clock ranged "BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG" Trunks slapped the clock that was on the night stand by his bed to the floor "Finally that blasted thing is off; well I guess I'll just take a shower now". Trunks walked to the door across from his bed, it led to the bath room attached to his room.  
  
Goten on the other hand had been up for the past two hours. He was taking this time to get to know his mother a bit better. Actually everybody in the house has been up since eight this morning. Chi Chi was up and hour early cooking for the son she thought that was lost forever. While cooking people started to come down to eat with the exception of Trunks. Since that time Chi Chi and Goten have been sitting outside talking catching up. Oolong, Puar, Roshi, Lunch, Bulma, and Thalia have been sitting around talking.  
  
Chi Chi was looking at Goten "You look just like your father, the resemblance is uncanny". Goten smiled, to be compared to his father was more than a compliment. This was the man that he respect and want to be like. His face was now serious "Mother, tell something "Chi Chi didn't have and idea what he wanted to know but she responded "What do you want me to tell you?" Goten looked down. He was trying to find the words that wouldn't scare the woman, she suffered enough.  
  
He looked back up "Tell me about how your life was after Gohan died." He quickly regretted what he said. As expected her facial expression went from happy to sad in and instant. "I didn't mean.....if you don't want to talk about it then we can change the subject" Chi Chi looked up and smiled "No It's ok. When Goku died it saddened me beyond words. But I still had Gohan, and you were my gift that Goku gave before he died. When I miscarried I was never the same. Apart of Goku was gone, apart of me was gone. Gohan was that I had in this world. When Trunks informed me of his death I just... I jus......" Chi had to gather herself for a moment. The one thing she thought that she would always have was Gohan she never thought he would die before her, never.  
  
"I'm sorry about what happened to you, truly, I'm try and put the past behind. You have me now, and when I find Pan, you'll have her too. It will never be the family you had but it is a family, and that's what counts right. I never got the chance to spend time with you like Gohan and dad did, and now that I have a chance I'm not going to blow it." Chi Chi started to smile as tears fell down her eye. "Goten, a couple of days ago I was dragging through life with nothing to live for it was like I was waiting for death. But you have giving me a reason to live. Fate works in a funny way. It took all that I loved dear just to replace it with a something new to love."  
  
Stood up from the table then looked at his mother, "Well I Think it's about time that I go find my niece. I wonder how she'll react to me." Chi Chi stood up and walked over to him and hugged him "find her ok."  
  
"I will. That I promise." Trunks walked in on the crowd. Standing by the door he screamed "hey Goten, are you ready!?" Goten jogged over to Trunks "Before we go can you give me a clothes to wear, these shorts you gave me are nice but pants would be better." Trunks gave a slight laugh "I guess I can do that"  
  
20 minutes later Goten returned back to the group sitting out side. Everybody looked at him "Hey guys what do you think, pretty cool huh?" Goten jacket was the same exact on Goku had on during his search for the dragonballs in the Cell games. The only difference was that his T-shirt was orange and his pants were black. He also had black boots similar to that of Trunks mustard yellow boots.  
  
Chi examines Goten's outfit "It's nice, I really like it."  
  
"Well mom, me Trunks should get going". He turned his head slightly to the left "Ready, Trunks?" Trunks nodded to let him know he was ready to leave. "When ever you're ready Goten" Goten closed his eyes. He was scanning the planet for an energy signature that was similar to his owns. All eyes were on Goten as he was searching the Earth. His eyes shot open and a huge grin soon followed "I FOUND IT!!"  
  
"Well maybe we should get going" Goten grabbed Trunks hand and placed his left index finger and middle finger to center of his forehead. Trunks quickly looked at Goten "Instannn......" before he could finish the sentence they vanished into thin air. Thalia was standing next to Roshi with hear jaw on the ground. Aioshi was resting atop of the balcony fence when he saw what Goten just did. "What the hell? He's gone amazing".  
  
Thalia was still standing in shock. Her eyes still locked on to the spot that Trunks and Goten once stood "Ummm is it just me or did they just vanish into thin air." Roshi felt it was his place to explain "The short answer , yes. Actually, Goten just teleported. Where ever you want to go in the universe that technique will get you their in a 1/10th of a second."  
  
"Wow that is an amazing technique. It shouldn't be long until they find her." Aioshi jumped off of the banister and headed back towards gravity room. To this ten year old boy strength was the only thing that mattered to him. Bulma noticed Aioshi wasn't lying on the second floor guard rail. She had a good idea of where he was going. Two days on earth and he has done nothing but train. Bulma felt sorry for the boy, she could see that his childish spirit was broken. She knew it all to well, she saw the same look in her son's face. She had to try to bring back the kid. "A kid growing up faster than required is a pity maybe I should go talk to him." Bulma leaves the others in the yard and heads towards the house with one goal in mind; who is the true Aioshi? She'll soon find out.  
  
Somewhere in Eastern City (1/10th of second after Thaila jaw dropped)  
  
"tttttt trannnnssssssmisssssssiiioooooonnnnn" They were smack dab in front of a sort of suburb type of area. Kids were playing stick ball in the middle of the street. Goten pointed to the girl who was at bat. "That's her. Her energy level is similar to mine, but remarkably similar to Gohan's "Trunk was inclined to agree. However, the one thing that bothered Trunks was that how come he didn't such a power before. He realized that it was relatively low, but strong than most humans. He figured the reason he didn't since it was because he was out lend his help to rebuild cities and enjoying life in his free time.  
  
A kid with a green hat and blond hair prepared himself to pitch to the girl up at bat "Let's see if you can hit this one Pan." With that he The boy launched the ball forth. Pan focused on the ball and in an instant swung. CRACK!!!!!! The ball was out of plain view. "Maybe next Time Led". Trunks was amazed "The kid certainly has power" a little blond girl with blue eyes blue jeans and a pink shirt who was observing the Game from the curb looked up and screamed. "AAhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Led looked at his sister, "What is the matter with you Paper?" The girl was at a lost for words, then she just blurted it out "ITS Trunks"  
  
all of the kids looked up to see the who saved the world from the androids standing there. All of the kids started to run up to Trunks accept one. Pan just looked at him. The little girl who first took notice ran up to where he and Goten was standing. "It's really you. I'm Paper Pencil, and I'm your biggest fan." Trunks was at a lost for words, he was shy at heart, but he couldn't break the little girls heart by acting like an a-hole if he didn't say nothing. "It's nice to meet you Paper" Paper turned around and looked one of the girls nearby "he said it was nice to meet me" and with that fell to the floor.  
  
The parents of the kids wondered what all the commotion was about; some decided to come out of their house. Two ladies emerged From the same house one with blonde hair blues and the other with black hair blue eyes. The blonde haired woman looked at her friend "Videl what the hell is going on out their?" "How am supposed to know Erasa, I'm no freaking Geniu......" Videl now saw what the kids saw. Erasa was wondering what made Videl stop in mid-sentence, then she followed her eyes and landed on the kids harassing Trunks. "is that who I think it is?" Videl eyes still focused on the purple haired man "Yep, it's him alright, but what's he doing out here?"  
  
Goten looked at Videl, he then turned to Trunks to whispering over the kids "Trunks, that's her mother" Trunks tilted his head to Goten with look of question "which one?"  
  
"The one with black hair; both of their energy signatures is similar." Trunks didn't have a clue on how to approach this situation. "What should we do?" Goten slapped Trunks's shoulder "that's easy silly; We go introduce ourselves" Trunks shrugged his shoulders. Both mean proceeded towards Videl and Erasa. While walking Trunks turned to his new friend " Goten, don't let her know that your Gohan's Brother, not right now anyway." Goten didn't have a clue to as why Trunks didn't want him to tell them who he was, but he figured Trunks knew what he was doing.  
  
Trunks and Goten arrived in front of the ladies who were standing in front of the brick house. Trunks decided to speak up "Hi, I'm Trunks and this is My friend Goten" Goten wave to both of the ladies with a Smile. Trunks continued "Do you mind if we go in and talk?" Videl Thought that would be a good idea. Everybody proceeded into Videl's house. Videl escorted her two new guest to the kitchen table. "Do you guys want something to drink? "Goten responded "Water please" Videl looked at Trunks and smiled "So Gohan was right about you" Trunks eyes went wide in shock "Gohan told you about me?"  
  
Yep. He told me that he was training a kid who would be the one to defeat the androids. When I got word that a young man defeated the two demons I knew it was the boy Gohan trained. Goten decided to enter the conversation "Actually that kind of why we're here. Can I ask you something Videl, what do you know of Gohan's family" Videl wasn't expecting such a question. " Actually I don't know much. I know he lost his father when he was young, he always talked about his father. He missed him a lot, you could tell just by how he used to go on about his father. He also talked about his mother but not much in detail. I wish I did know more about her family that way she could know about her father's side"  
  
Pan ran through the door with her stick in hand. She was blunt and straight to the point "Mom what's going on?" Videl looked at her daughter "I don't know that's what I'm trying to find out" She then looked at Trunks for an answer. Goten stood up "The reason we're here is because I mad a promise to my father and my Brother. To make long story short I'm Gohan's brother." Videl gasped. Pan just looked at the man who claimed to be here uncle. Once the shock wore off, Videl was angry "How dare you play a joke like that. You have no right and will not let you make a joke out of the man that I loved. Get out of my house get out now" Videl was rushing the two to the door.  
  
Both were trying to plead their cases to no avail. Then it hit. The only proof he needed lay in his wallet. It was a Picture of Goku, Gohan, and Chi. Gohan had asked him to hold on to the picture for him. Trunks pulled the picture out his wallet "Let me prove that Pan is his niece." Videl stopped "you got one minute" Trunks handed her the picture. Videl touched the little boy who was Gohan "Go......han" She glanced to the man in the picture and then to Goten "How are you in this picture?"  
  
"That's not me, That's my dad". Trunks spoke once more "Please let us explain, it's along story but we can tell it if you let us" she decided to here them out. Go ahead. Goten smiled at Trunks "shall I explain, or shall you?" Trunks smiled back at Goten "Tell this story, I wouldn't know where to begin. It's a;; on you buddy" Goten sighed . He looked at Pan and Videl "I think you guys better take a seat this is a very ....very.....very ...very ..Long story"  
  
Goten told his tale. He just hoped the would believe him. Pan was dying to know something "You mean I have a Grand-mother?" Trunks looked at the little girl "yep and she going to be happy to meet you." Pan Looked at her mother "Mommy can I meet her? "Videl didn't know how to answer this for she didn't know how to reach the lady "well I guess but...." Goten cut Videl off "You can go see her now if you want." Pan squealed "REALLY!!!" Videl still didn't know if she could trust them. But she went with her gut feeling. "Ok honey, we can go. so how are we getting there?" Goten looked at Videl "Instant Transmission"  
  
Goten grabbed Pan hand. Trunks grabbed Videl's and place the other on Goten's shoulder. Goten turned to Erasa "You want to come too?" She looked at Goten like he was crazy "where are we going in the first place? " Trunks responded to the question "Were going to Capsule Corp, Goten's going to teleport us there." She laughed at what Trunks said. She held her best friends hand. She looked at Videl "Teleport he's crazy" Videl nodded in agreement Erasa made more wise cracks "Like anybody can teleport, I believe it when I seeee...."  
  
Before she knew it she was standing in front of a bunch of people she never knew. Everybody except for Trunks and Goten was in shocked at what just happened. "eeeee iiitttttttt" She was at lost for words. Chi Chi Stood up "Goten your back." Chi Chi saw the little girl holding on to Goten's hand. Chi Chi ran straight for the little girl. She grabbed her up in a big huge "Pan my grand baby I can't believe it. I can't believe I a grand mother this truly is the two best days I had in a along time." Pan was signaling for some body to help her. Trunks tapped Chi Chi on the shoulder "Umm Chi Chi, she can't breathe." Chi Chi released how tight she was holding and let her go.  
  
Pan caught her breath and returned the huge "You're my grandma. I have a Grandma and a uncle." Videl walked up to Chi Chi "Hi I'm Videl, It's a pleasure to finally you. I wish Gohan would have introduced us I'm sure we wouldn't be meeting under these circumstances." Chi Chi with Pan her arms "You right but You know Gohan always the shy one." Videl laughed "I guess that is true". Trunks walked up to where Roshi and the rest of the gang was sitting. "Hey did you guy see my mother?" Oolong responded "She went in the house about 20 minutes ago."  
  
'Thanks." Thanking the pig, he headed to the house. he left Goten, Pan, Videl, and Chi Chi to catch up. Trunks entered the complex and headed For the second level. Walking down the hall he begin to call out "Mom, where are you?" Bulma responded "over here Trunks." He followed her voice only to find her looking in on Aioshi train. "Mom what are you doing here? "she pointed to Aioshi "I'm watching him train. I told him he should have fun, want to know what he told me."  
  
"What did he say.? "  
  
Bulma Took her gaze off of the window through which she saw The boy To look at her son" He said the thought of killing Brolly is fun enough. Trunks He may be bent on destroying that guy but if I'm not correct didn't you say he had a grudge against Goku?"  
  
"Yes mom I told you this already why ask.? "  
  
"Trunks Think about it. Its only a matter of time before he attacks the Earth." Trunks realized that his mother was right. Goku had warned that Brolly was going to come to Earth. "Your right he will come. Peace never last does it." He really didn't want his mother to answer that question "I guess it my destiny to protect it. Mom don't worry about Brolly, he wont harm us I guarantee it"  
  
Goten came to get the two "Hey Bulma , my mother told me to come get you . she wants you to meet Pan ' Bulma looked at Goten "She's here! See you guys down stairs." Bulma ran as fast as she could to see what she looked like. Trunks Stopped gotten before he could return to the group "Goten, do you see Aioshi in there training" Goten shook his head "Yea, he looks like he's giving it his all."  
  
"He is, and so will we. Goten a powerful warrior is coming to Earth. He is the legendary Super Saiya-jin. Alone I don't know if I can beat him, but together I think we have what it takes to win." Goten was glowing with happiness "So by Legendary you mean invincible, can't be beaten, the odds not in our favor right?" Trunks wide eye expressed his shock to how gotten responded to the news "Yea pretty much" a slight grin spread across Goten's face "so when do we Train?" Trunks Looked at Aioshi "Tomorrow, we start tomorrow" Both warriors turned their gaze to Aioshi. Tomorrow will be the day that the Son of Goku and the Son of Vegeta Train for a battle that they stand no chance of winning; or do they? Time soon will tell.  
  
Authors notes: Hey Whats Up!!!!!!!! I know its been awhile since I updated but I've been very busy and since school is coming up I'm about to get real busy. Don't worry the good news is that I plan on updating more into the months instead of a chapter every month. Anyway Thanks for reading the fic and Please Review post a review, I love to hear what the readers thoughts. 


	10. Training Day

Chapter 9: Training Day  
  
It was close to midnight when Aioshi left the GR. With a towel in hand, he began to wipe the sweat off of his forehead. Trunks had informed him that they were going to start their training tomorrow and he could join if he wanted. Since the day he seen Trunks transform into a Super Saiya-jin, Aioshi goal has been to fight against Trunks so he could get stronger. He completely isolated himself from the little family reunion that was going on.  
  
Everybody to his knowledge was sleep. When he came out The GR earlier for a brief break to eat The food that was prepared by Chi Chi, he over heard that Videl and Pan was going to stay the night. He really didn't care he just wanted to get back to the gravity room and finish his training. He exited out of the training room and begin too headed down the long corridor; the young warrior was heading to his room.  
  
Looking at the way his eyes where hanging and the slow bop that he had in his walk, it was clear that he was exhausted. The boy dragged his tired feet on the marble laced floors surrounded by pearl white walls. The hall seemed longer than before, but he knew this was due to his fatigue.  
  
As he neared the door to his room, a kid voice came from behind him "Hello, I didn't get to say hello earlier" He turned to see Pan behind him. She proceeded to introduce herself, "My name is Pan, and you are?" Aioshi shook off his fatigue and by his facial expression one would have never known he was tired. "I'm Aioshi, but you can call Oshi."  
  
The girl who was leaning on the wall was about to inches shorter than Aioshi was. Pan was glad when she saw somebody in her age group she thought that she was going to get stuck with hearing grown-ups talk about non-sense and because she couldn't find Aioshi, that's exactly what happen. She didn't mind too much, in that time she got to know her grandmother and hear her uncle talk about the father she never knew.  
  
She begin to question the boy "You look like you're my age, how old are you?" while she was asking him the question, she was also circling him checking the difference between him and her. "I'm ten-years-old" getting annoyed at her examining him like a lab rat, he asked with angry expression "Why are you looking me over; do I look like lab rat to you?"  
  
Pan giggled "No, you look more like a cat" not knowing what a cat was he looked a t her confused "A cat? What is a cat?" She looked back at him as if to say are serious "You mean to tell me you don't know what a cat is. What planet are you from?"  
  
"Well, if I was from earth, I would know what a cat is right?" Pan continued to giggle. Aioshi was getting annoyed by Pan so he decided to call it a night. "Look I don't have time for this I need to get some rest I have long day tomorrow." Pan smile slowly faded away. It was replaced by a more serious look. As Aioshi getting ready to step in to the room Pan spoke up "So, you plan training with Trunks tomorrow?" With his arms at his side, his fist slightly, and his head tilted to the right, he responded with a low tone voice "Yes."  
  
Pan maybe eight but she knew that something was terribly wrong with this kid "How come he's so cold? Something horrible had to happen for a person this young to be acting like this; I wonder?" Well Oshi, good night. Don't let the bed bugs bit." Pan started to skip down the white wall corridor. While she was skipping, he looked at her confused "Bed bugs? I guess I'll sleep on the floor." He closed the door behind him as he entered.  
  
Hours had passed and it was now time. It was eight in the morning , Bulma and Chi were in the kitchen with Thalia and the rest of the gang; the two women were preparing the food. As the people in the kitchen were chatting, Trunks entered the kitchen from the stairway. Vision still blurred from sleep, he rubbed his eyes to see his mother and Chi Chi at the stove, and Roshi, Thalia, Pan, Videl, Puar, Erasa, and Oolong sitting on the stools at the counter.  
  
Trunks took a seat next to Thalia. Roshi focused his attention on the purple haired Saiya-jin "Trunks, why are you here and not with Goten and Aioshi in the gravity room training? Trunks eyes jumped out of his head, any closer they would have hit Roshi in the head. "They're training already? Well, I got to go I see you guys later" Trunks quickly exited the kitchen and headed to his room, where his clothes were at. He quickly changed into his favorite outfit minus the jacket.  
  
Trunks jolted through the hall heading toward the west wing of the house where the Gravity room was located. Moving at blinding speed, Trunks arrived at his desired location in no time. Trunks arrived at the door; he typed his code into the security system to enter. When he entered the room that was about half the size of a football field, Goten and Aioshi was satnding on opposing side in their fighting stance. Trunks hung back and looked at the two warriors.  
  
He thought it would be best if looked at the fight from the control room. Unlike the Gravity Room of the past, with the large control console in the center of the room, Bulma specifically designed the room so that Trunks would have more space to train and wouldn't have to worry about destroying the console. The gravitational pull entered the room through vents that Bulma installed. The design is similar to the central air design, if not exact.  
  
Trunks continued to look at the two fighters stare each other down. Goten's orange vest was barely clinging to his body exposing the blue shirt that he had on as for Aioshi, his black wife beater was no more. The only trace of it was a piece of cloth lying at his foot. His black sweats, and the string he had to hold back his hair was the only remaining cloth that he had left.  
  
Even though Goten's clothes battered, those who could read power levels know that he was just getting warmed. Aioshi however, was standing on his last legs but his will to win and his pride wouldn't allow him to show it. Both warriors exchanged grins and started thinking to themselves. Goten continued to focus on the younger warrior "this kid is good, and he's determined to win. I wish that we were evening then I would get the fight that I want."  
  
Aioshi returned the looke that Goten was giving him "He's great. I hate to say it but he's better than dad. This is what it's like to fight a excellent fighter. Ok aioshi, pull it together and focus. I still have shot at this" The two continue to stand in their positions. Goten decided to attack, he decided to faze out of sight. When Aioshi realized gotten was gone it was already to late. Goten appeared behind Oshi. The young saiya-jin swung around, appearing from behind, and placed his left foot in the left side of Oshi's neck. He then propelled his body in the air to do a back flip that bought him inches of where he stood before attacking Oshi. The boy was still standing, however, it wasn't because the kick didn't hurt, it was because the pain was so intense that it left him in shock.  
  
The boy's eyes blinked twice before he fell on his stomach. Goten Got a worried that he might have hit him harder than what he had attend on. He was real worried until he saw that Oshi was still breathing.  
  
Tunks looked on from the control room. He also was worried until something amzing happened; Aioshi got back up. Goten turned back to the boy with a speechless look of shock. Judging from Aioshi's stance, his legs looked as if they could collapse at any moment. The young warrior right shoulder was slumped just inches from his knee; clearly was in pain.  
  
Aioshi picked up his right shoulder and raised his right arm up in a defensive stance. He was now prepared to fight. Goten was no longer shocked, in fact he was impressed. Aioshi couldn't take Goten just standing there looking at him "So are you going to stand there or are you going to fight?" Goten smiled admiring the boys determination "I must say Oshi, you do have guts. But we both know that its going to take more than guts to win."  
  
With a synical smile on the boys face "Don't worry, I'm aware of what it will take". He clinched his fist tighter and lunged at his opponent preparing to give everything he had. The only sound that was heard, through out the stadium size training ground, was Oshi's battle cry. He started to close in on Goten, and when he got in striking distance his threw a right fist. Goten, however, read the move and blocked it with ease. The boy swung his left leg around to place it in the back of his neck.  
  
Goten turned in time to block with his right forearm, then jumped off of his right leg to place his left foot in the left side of the boy's face sending him hurdling to the other side of the room . Soon as Goten landed, he he took off in the direction the boy was heading in. Even though he knew it was only a matter of until he passed out, he mustered up what remaining strength he had and back flipped in mid air landing on his feet. Once he had his balance, he decided to launch what he deeply believed to be final assault.  
  
The two warriors met up at the rooms mid-point to exchange a fury of punches and kicks. The fight only lasted about a couple of minutes. This was due to Aioshi not being able to keep pace with a much faster and stronger Goten. The young warrior passed out from exhaustion. Trunks looked at the whole fight from the control center. He was impressed and curious at the same time. He was impressed by the strength and the never give up attitude exhibited by Aioshi, but he was curious as to how strong Goten really was.  
  
Trunks knew the outcome of the fight before it even begun. The difference in power levels between the fighters long predicted the fight. Goten started to head towards the exit with the boy over his shoulder. Aioshi looked like he in fierce battle. His clothes were shredded. The navy blue shirt that he had on was ripped on the right exposing right chest plate and the grey sweats had rips all over. His face was also crusted with blood. Goten exited the training wing of the house to get Oshi medical attention. Trunks left the control room to follow suit.  
  
Trunks caught up to Goten. Both warriors were heading to the newly designed medical ward in the building. After Trunks destroyed the androids two years ago, Bulma renovated the medical ward that they destroyed while reducing half of west city to rubble 3 years prior to Gohan's death. Two floors made up the Capsule Corp in house medical center. On the first floor there were fifty rooms, each designed in typical hospital fashion. White tile floors and mint green paint decorated the hallways as well as the other rooms in the miniature complex. On the second floor was the intensive care unit. The intensive care unit didn't have any beds; instead the whole floor was filled with rejuvenation tanks.  
  
After Frieza landed 23 years ago, to take his revenge on Goku, which resulted in his death, Bulma had a team of scientist bring the ship to Capsule Corp; where her and the late Dr. Briefs analyzed the ship. Bulma And her father confiscated various technological advances light years ahead of anything on earth. Bulma and he father examined and drew up the blue prints to all of the highly advance technological equipment. Bulma redesigned the rejuvenation tank and the armor that was worn by the Saiya-jins. She also took the technology from the scouter and redesign it into a phone and a radio with mp3 capability. By taking away the power level indicator chip, she was able to make this invention possible. However, Doctor Briefs was more fascinated by the spaceship itself. He decided to scan the ships log and save the many plants that was stored there. That data is still stored on capsule corps main computer along with the blueprints to the time machine knowing as "hope".  
  
Goten and Trunks both arrived on the second floor of the medical ward with Aioshi draped over Goten's shoulder. Trunks walked through the corridors. Goten followed as Trunks led him to the tank. Trunks hit the key on the keyboard pad to open the tank. The tank door lifted up slowly. "Goten, place him in the chair." The younger did as he was told and place the alien boy in the tank. Trunks went in the supply room to get a needle. Goten was curious to as what Trunks was going go to do to the boy.  
  
"Um Trunks, what's the needle for?" Trunks cleaned the needle with alcohol swabs then used another swab to clean Oshi's right arm "Well in order for this machine to heal him, I need to take DNA samples and combine it with the HT solution, the water that will fill up the tank". Goten was more confused then he was before he asked the question.  
  
He gave Trunks a confused smile "ahh Ok. Well I'm a go find the others". Goten started to head to sliding doors, but was stopped when he heard "Hey". Goten turned around to look at Trunks, who was standing by the liquid filled tank "Yeah"  
  
"Don't go to far we still have some training to do. Meet me in the gravity room in an hour; will continue training." Goten gave a nod and proceeded to the living quarters of Capsule Corp.  
  
Goten arrived where at the Briefs family living quarters. Oolong and Roshi was sitting on the couch watching aerobics, while Bulma, Chi Chi, Thalia, Videl, Puar, Launch and Erasa sat at the round glass table outside. Goten walked through the living room waving at Roshi and Oonlong and then proceeded to where his mother and the rest of the gang was at. Goten came through the sliding doors Chi looked up with a smile "Hey, you guys done for today?"  
  
"Aioshi is, However, Trunks and I are going to continue in an hour." Thalia jumped in the conversation concerned about Aioshi "What do you mean he's done for today?"  
  
"Aioshi and I was training and he ended up having to be taken to the medical ward" Thalia grew more concerned, as did everybody else about the boys condition "Is hey ok?"  
  
"Don't worry; he's in the regeneration tank." Bulma took a sip of the lemon aid that filled her glass "You guys the kid is going to be fine" Everybody turned to Bulma who was looking away from everybody. She then turned to everyone to explain her point "The regeneration tanks should have him up and running in know time. When he gets out of the tank he's not going to even have a scratch on him. So don't worry" Thalia was relieved to hear that the boy who has become like a little brother to her is going to be alright.  
  
Goten looked over at back at Thalia after Bulma finish reassuring everyone "Well, I thought you should know, anyhow me and Trunks have some training to get back to. But before I leave Videl, How long are you and Pan staying?" The black headed women turned to the demi-saiya-jin "I was actually leaving today. Do you want to see Pan before you leave?"  
  
"Yeah, by the way, where is she?" Videl looked around curiously then back at Goten confused "Your guess is as good as mine"  
  
"Well when you see her tell her to stop by the Gravity room before she leave. Well, I'll see you guys later" Goten headed back to the gravity room to wait for Trunks. Thalia stood up fromm her chair "Bulma where is the medical ward?" Bulma got up from her seat "Come I'll show you where it's at" Chi Chi and the others remained at the table chatting about whatever it was they were talking about before Goten arrived.  
  
Back at the Medical Ward.....  
  
Trunks stood in front the healing tank. He examined the boy who was just beating to a pulp. Trunks looked on from the Control room when Goten and Aioshi was fighting and he was amazed at the boys talent. Clearly Aioshi knew he didn't stand a chance against but he gave all he got and from what Trunks learned in the past from Vegeta that was the Saiya-jin way. Although he was not Saiya-jin, the boy was definitely a true warrior and that's something Trunks could respect. "You're strength is very impressive kid. I know that you want to get evening stronger and it must have been frustrating to see Brolly slaughter your family without you being able to do anything. Trust me, I know the feeling. I not going to promise you anything but I will help you get stronger. As for Brolly, I'll be ready by the time you get here. I just hope you're ready for me."  
  
Completely zoned out, Trunks didn't even notice Pan standing next to him. The littler girl tugged at the at Trunks pants to get his attention "Trunks, what happen to Aioshi?" Snapping out of his daze he looked down " He was hurt while training with Goten. But don't worry Panny, he's going to be alright." She put her face closer to the window to get a better look at Aioshi, who was still in his battered clothing. "I'm not worried. I can't wait to he gets better. I'll have a new friend to play with how cool is that?" Trunks rubbed the little girls head "It's very cool" as the two looked at each other smiling, Bulma and Thalia walked in.  
  
Bulma walked over to the tank and looked and looked at the status monitor. "His vital signs are normal, but it seems that he sustained fractures to his arm and his ribs" Thalia looked at Aioshi with her keft hand by her heart. Trunks put his arm on her shoulder "He's fine. Don't worry nothing is going to happen to the kid ok" She nodded in understanding. Trunks walked off, heading towards the exit. Bulma glanced up from the status monitor to look at her son walk off "Where are you going?" she demanded  
  
Trunks stopped dead in his tracks. He closed his eyes and gave a grin that would have uneased whom ever had saw it "To start my training with Goten." He walked through the door leaving behind all those who remained in the medical room. Bulma took her gaze off of her son to look at Pan "Your mother is looking for you. She's in the back wit h the others, you should see what she wants". The little girl nodded then darted out of the medical ward heading in the direction of her mother. Bulma checked the gauges on the healing tank making sure that everything was alright.  
  
Pan arrived at where her mother was at in no time. The little girl ran up to her mother "Hey mom, you wanted to see me?"  
  
"Yes honey, I did. I just wanted you to say goodbye to everybody before we go home." Pan didn't want to go home and her facial expression said it all. "Home? But mom can I stay just on more day? Please mom, please?" Videl didn't want to say no so she did the next best thing. "I'm sorry Pan, but you have school in the morning. You already missed one day and I don't want you missing anymore."  
  
Pan shoulders slumped and her head was facing the ground. Videl, who was sitting in the white chair, placed her hand in Pan's face as to offer comfort "Don't be sad Pan. You can see Mrs. Chi Chi at her home in the East 439 district tomorrow. We've decided that since its Friday and you and I wasn't doing nothing, it would be best if you two spent the weekend together getting to know each other". Pans face lit up. She jumped in her mothers arms almost knocking her out of her chair. She moved her head back from behind her mother's shoulders to be eyes length with her mother. "You mean it?"  
  
Videl smiled to confirm the answer that her daughter was seeking. Pushed her daughter of her gently "Ok honey, were going home"  
  
"Mom before we go I want to say goodbye to Goten."  
  
"Ok honey, go and say goodbye then go to the garage. Launch is going to drop us off." After hearing what her mother had to say, Pan ran off to find Goten. Videl turned to launch "I just want to thank you for taking us home. I really appreciate it." Launch looked back at the women, who had on blue jeans with a white t-shirt and black boots "don't worry about it. Its my pleasure besides were heading that way" Launch tapped puar, who was sitting on her left "Puar go and tell master Roshi and Oolong that were leaving in 15" The blue furry cat headed inside to inform the two.  
  
As Puar was heading through the sliding doors Bulma was heading back to were the other ladies were. Thalia decided to remain with Aioshi in the medical wing. Bulma walked in to see every standing getting ready to leave. "You guys leaving so soon?" Chi Chi looked at her friend "Yeah. I think its time I get back to MT. Paouzu. I have to go shopping tomorrow to buy clothes and food for Goten. You know how greedy those Saiya-jins can be" Bulma looked at everyone then back at Chi Chi "Yeah don't I know. Well if you need help shopping Chi Chi just give me a call"  
  
Bulma and the rest of the gang headed back in the house. Bulma decided to walk them to the Garage area. They headed through the living room to the long white hallway with floor laced in marble. The left side of the hall lead to the elevator that would take them to the garage, where Launch ship was located. They arrived at the garage that was the size of two airplane hangers at least. Roshi and Oolong met the others about a minute after their initial arrival.  
  
Launch boarded the plane to start it up. Everybody was on the plane besides Roshi and Bulma. The two was talking in front of the huge plane. "Bulma I want to thank you again for your hospitality. Anyway I want to ask you something, come here" Bulma, who was already standing by Roshi lean down to bring hear to his mouth "What done think are my chances with that Erasa?" Bulma quickly moved her head after the comment. She looked at him in disgust. She wasn't mad though this was expected or he wouldn't be Roshi.  
  
Roshi put hand to his mouth to clear his throat." On a more serious not, what do you think about this new threat? "Bulma who stood about half a foot over the legendary marital arts master looked down at him "Well...... From what Trunks say he's even stronger than the Androids. I don't know what to think, I just hope that they can win for the Earth's sake" Roshi looked at his feet "I hear you. I just wish that Go.........." before he could finish his sentence a large explosion knocked him and Bulma on the ground.  
  
Chi Chi and everyone who was on the plane ran to the aid of Bulma and Roshi. Chi Chi and Videl helped bulma up off of the ground, while Erasa and Launch, who turned the plane off, went to help Roshi. Buma, who was being held up by Chi Chi and Videl, looked straight ahead "What the heck was that" Roshi who didn't really need no assistance, Looked in the same direction Bulma was looking at as if both were seeing something that the rest of the gang couldn't see "That was Trunks and Goten. Those two must be fighting."  
  
Roshi Took his gaze off of the direction he was looking at to look at Erasa's boobs. Launch Caught sight of the old man. And before his saliva could drop everyone turned on the heard a loud thud "Roshi landed by Bulma Aircraft, on the far right of the hanger. His face had a red hand print, thanks to launch, who was still holding her hand up. She Looked at him and screamed "YOU'RE A DIRTY OLD MAN UGGGGGGGGGGH!!!" Bulma, Oolong, Puar and Chi Chi just laughed at the situation. Videl and Erasa looked at each other confused at what everyone was laughing at. Roshi was holding his face "Why me? Dear Kami, why me?"  
  
Pan was In the control room with her mouth hanging inches from the ground. She couldn't believe what was taking place before her. This was the most incredible fight she has ever seen. Sure she saw some great martial fights on TV. but never before did she see anyone move as fast these two did. Her mother taught her how to fight when she was young three. She loved martial arts and she wasn't leaving without seeing this fight to the end.  
  
Both Goten and Trunks stood about 5 feet from one another in a fighting stance. Both fighters were smirking at one another. The competitive level between the two men, who only knew each other for two days was astronomically high. Even though this was suppose to be friendly spar, in the back of both of their minds they only had in goal in mind and that was to win. Trunk stood up from his fighting stance. Goten didn't know what to make of it.  
  
He thought that it was a trick until Trunks spoke up "Goten, let's cut the sand bagging and get down to business" Goten stood up from his fighting stance and smirked once more "what ever you say, but know this; I don't plan holding back" Trunks went back into his fighting stance "Fine by me, I wouldn't have it any other way" Goten Clench his and bought them to his sides. Electricity started to surround his body. Goten started to scream like he he was in pain. He screamed until finally his hair turned a Golden yellow and golden aura surrounded his body; He was a Super-Saiya-jin. Trunks wasted know time in powering up. The rubber band that held his hair into a ponytail was evaporated when Trunk transformed. He was now too in his Super-Saiya-jin form.  
  
Trunks and Goten went back into their fighting stance. Goten decided to speak "I'm looking forward to this battle Trunks. May the best man win" Trunks, returning the look "Don't worry, I plan to" Goten gave a little laugh at Trunks statement "Little over confident, aren't we?"  
  
"No reason not to be"  
  
"Well You shouldn't be too confident, you might get disappointed" Trunks just looked at them man in the white wife beater, blue sweats, and blue boots. Trunks knew that this fight was going to be anything but easy, however, didn't mind at all. It s been a long time since he was in battle and he has been yearning for a good fight for a long time. Still looking Goten, wearing his usual outfit, Trunks was ready to fight "Let's get this party started" with that said, Trunks launched a fire ball at Goten Jumped over it to fire his own.  
  
Trunks flipped to the side out of the way. When he landed, He launched the energy that he gathered in his left hand. Goten, who was suspended in air swung smacked the energy blast to the ground. Trunks took to the sky heading for Goten. Trunks right fist sailed past Goten, who moved over to his left. Seeming to be unguarded, Goten through he left that was aimed at the right of side of Trunks jaw, however, Trunks swung around to catch the blow with his left hand. Goten was shocked. Trunks followed through with his right fist. Goten avoided the fist by doing a spinning back kick. The back of Goten's left heel was inches away from the air on Trunks left side.Thanks to Trunks quick reflexes he easily blocked with his left forearm.  
  
Trunks bought his right fist forth to connect with Goten's back. But the Younger Saiya-jin 360 horizontally over Trunks, cocked back his right leg and kicked the purpled head warrior dead on. Trunks body speeded towards the ground making a loud boom sound upon impact. Goten floated above the Saiya-jin on the ground. Goten Gave a second glance and was shock that Trunks was gone. The man had vanished. Goten was on guard. Thinking to himself "where did he go?".  
  
After Goten thought was done, a excruciating pain surged through his jaw. Trunk fist was the reason for this. Trunks Launched an assault on Goten's mid-drift. One he finish, he decided to place right foot in the side Goten's head. He went for the kick, Goten dipped under his foot. Trunks body swung around and he was pre paring to throw a right at the same time Goten was preparing to throw a left. Both fist made contact, sending the two flying into the walls at the opposite in of this stadium size battle ground.  
  
Trunks sat at on end on the ground looking at Goten "Damn he's really good. I can't afford to slip up no more. The next time I slip up might cost me the fight." Goten sat at the other end staring at his opponent "He's better than I expected. I thought I had this in the bag but he as proven to be a worthy opponent". The two young men picked themselves off of the ground. Bruises were already decorated on their faces. Goten Lip was busted, and he had a bruise on his left jaw. Trunks was also bleeding from the lips. He had a red bruise above left eye. Their clothing was intact but looking at the way this fight was going, that wouldn't last much longer.  
  
Pan was staring in amazement. She heard stories of Trunks being able to do such a technique, but never thought it was true. But to see her uncle do it as well stir up questions in the little girl. Questions like how did they do that and can she do that seeing that her uncle did it. She would have to get more answers but for right now, she would just enjoy watching the two men fight.  
  
In the medical ward, a young lady wearing white jeans, a pink shirt pink suede shoes, stood by the heeling tank that contained a young boy. Thalia was standing by Aioshi's tank, she was really worried. She just looked and was trying to figure out what he was thinking. She had a good idea though, and it definitely had something to do with Brolly. She Placed her had on the tank. She started to talk as if he could hear her "Aioshi please get better. We're all we got" she paused for second. Tears begin to fill her fall from her eyes. "We're all we got"  
  
Some where on Earth......  
  
In a room decorated in red carpet and black wall, a small lizard looking man stood over a crystal ball. In the crystal ball was Aioshi in the tank. The lizard looking midget, wearing a black shirt and long orange hooded robe smiled cynically "Yes... Yes Everything is working out better than I expected. The boy has potential, with me guiding him he will make a fine warrior. He will make a fine Ma-jin warrior, what do think Dabura?" Dabura who was in the shadows stepped forth "Yes he will. There is so much hatred in his heart that there it is bringing out the evil in him"  
  
Dabura looked up to the ceiling then back down at the lizard midget "Master Babidi, what are we going to do about this Saiya-jin? You power reader indicated that he stronger than Yakon and Pui Pui." The lizard looking man walked five paces away from the crystal ball then stopped "You're forgetting that he out classes even you Dabura. But to answer your question, you know my motto. If you can't beat them have them serve you. The energy he gives off when he fights will help free Buu. After he destroys that blasted Trunks, I will enslave his mind. Then you, him, Buu, and the Boy will fulfill my dream of giving me rule over this universe. Here that Supreme Kai, your days are numbered?"  
  
Dabura walked up to Babidi "Master, let me destroy Trunks, I' am much stronger than he is" Babidi gave Dabura a grimace look "No. your not strong enough to beat that boy. He may look like he's not much but his power is slightly higher than yours besides he has a new friend who seems to be just as strong. We don' have the fire power to take on those two yet, But we will in one year." Dabura closed his eyes and smiled "I can see it now Trunks begging for his life. That day will be a glorious day; that it will." Babidi broke out in laughter as well as did Dabura. Babidi walked back to his crystal ball looking at the injured Aioshi "The universe about to be under a new rule, my rule Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha" 


	11. The Fall of a King

Chapter 10: The Fall of a King  
  
Some where in the Eastern Galaxy  
  
Tettomi is one of the many beautiful planets in the eastern galaxy. From space, the planet has an orange hue that magnifies its beauty. The people who make up this plant, that seems to be light year a head of earth in technology, have a variety of skin colors . The Tettomi-jins look somewhat human and possess some similarities, however, they have four fingers, four toes, and a crystallized dot between both eyebrows that matches their eye color. Tall buildings, purple and yellow grass, make up the landscape of this lovely planet.  
  
One building that out classes all the other buildings belonged to the ruler of the planet, King Kanagar. Kanagar who would be described as a tall muscular man, with a dark brown complexion, cement color eyes, and long sliver hair, was highly respected amongst his people. He was a fair king who ruled with an iron clad. He has a beautiful wife, two sons and three lovely daughters. His wife, Queen Damilia, had a pink skin color, with nice purple eyes and purple hair to match. Her wardrobe consisted of a dress fit for a queen, a crown, and a star emblem necklace made of redanru, the equivalent of platinum on earth but much shinier. Both Kanagar and Damilia were decorated in the royal colors which consisted of black, purple, and gold.  
  
Queen Damilia sat at the thrown next to her husband. She looked at him "Honey, what are we going to do about that Arakan situation?" He slumped over in his thrown and gave a slight huff "Well I'm not sure, but I know I don't want an unnecessary war. But war looks inevitable at this point"  
  
"You don't think that they will come to their senses? I always knew that Flangi was a fool. He isn't fit to rule that planet."  
  
He looked at his gorgeous wife and smiled "That is something that we both agree on." As both were in mid conversation, the doors to the thrown room opened. The thrown room was immaculate. Covered in purple carpet, the walls were laced in pure gold rendaru. Guards, dressed in black spandex with a weird gold insignia, bowed as the five children walked in through the door. The tallest of the bunch was the eldest son Prince Rikai, followed by the second eldest Princess Serenity, middle child Princess Eyetomia, second to last Princess Milana, and the youngest of the five Prince Kaylan.  
  
Prince Rikai, the Heir to the thrown, who looked to be no more than ninteen walked up to his father "Poppa, I have done what you asked of me." The King looked back at as son, who looked exactly like him the only major difference is that his hair was cut very short and he had no facial hair. The king stroked his beard before looking at the boy who was dressed in an outfit similar to that of the guards, however, he wore a gold cape and the same star emblem that his mother wore. It was the symbol of the royal family.  
  
"So tell me, what did he say?" The boy put his head down at his father's question. "I take it that he refused Rikai?" The boy nodded then looked up "I'm sorry father it was my fault that he didn't pledge allegiance. I failed you father, I'm not fit for the crown" Kangar leaned over to whisper something in his wife ear. The queen stood up and walked down the rug that leads to the to the exit motioning the guards and her four children to follow her out, leaving Kangar and Rikai alone.  
  
The middle child Eyetomia, who could have been assumed to be thirteen max, walked up to her mother. "Mother, this means war doesn't it?" The queen looked down at the pink skined, silver haired gray eyed girl, wearing a dress similar to her own "I not sure what your father is going to decide. We will have to just wait and see." Princess Serenity jumped "The choice has already been made. They're going to attack without question, which means were going to defend and there in lies the unavoidable war." Damilia looked at her eldest daughter, who looked like she did when she was a teen. "Your words could not be more true. We are going to war whether your father decides to or not."  
  
Princess Milana looked at her mother as they continued to walk down the long corridor laced with gold rugs, purple walls and paintings of past kings and queens. "That guy Flangi is just dooming his planet. All of those casualties for what, because he wants to rule fathers kingdom instead become apart of it." The youngest princesses who shared the same complexion, hair, and eye color as her eldest brother and father, wore a gold spandex suit with black strips down the sides. Her long sliver hair was pulled back and held by a purple ribbon.  
  
The youngest of the five, Prince Kaylan who was approximately five, had purple hair and eyes like his mother, and brown skin like his father. He ran up to his mother who was walking at a faster pace than the rest except for the guards who were leading the way. "Momma, can I get some creamed ice?" she stopped and knelled to her son's height "Sure we can sweetie. We'll go a little later ok. Mommy has things to tend too, but as soon as I finish well go." She smiled at the and boy rubbed her hand on his cheek.  
  
She looked at her eldest daughter "Watch over Kaylan and Milana until I return." The teen was getting ready to pled her case then the queen arose and looked at her daughter "Its not up for debate" The girl gave her mother a look of plea "Mother I have a date with Dallantros."  
  
"I'll be back before you go on your date." Princess Serenity sighed in relief before hearing her mother say, "Bring this Dallantros by the castle, your father is eager to meet him." Serenity knew that was coming. She just hoped that her father didn't scare the poor boy. "Ok mother I'll remember to bring him by." With that said the queen turned the corner with the guards and headed down the corridor. Princess Serenity, Eyetomia, Milana and Prince Kaylan headed back to the main living quarters.  
  
Mean while in the thrown room......  
  
King Kangar walked up to the picture of his late father. He smiled at the picture and said to himself "Dejavu all over again" He looked at his son and smiled. "I remember saying the same exact thing to my father when I was about your age. You know what he told me?" Rikai shook his head "I can't even guess what he told you" Kangar walked up to Tettomi's next king and placed a hand on the boys soldier "You're ready, whether you believe it or not. I know because you're my son." Kangar returned his gaze back to the picture of his late father. The boy joined his father in looking at the picture "That's what he told you?"  
  
"Yes" As both gazed at the picture the door to the thrown room bursts open, turning their attention to the man who intruded on their moment. "Your Highness, a space pod is heading this way." The king walked up to the guard "Do you know if its friendly or what?" The guard looked at the prince then back at the king "we're not sure if it is. We'll know in ten minutes."  
  
Kangar was shocked by the statement "WHAT!! Ok um...... Rikai locate your brother and sisters and await for my instructions." The prince nodded then ran off. Kangar looked at the guard "Inform my wife of the situation. Have her and General Quatilope meet me at central command." The guard bowed then left to follow the kings orders. Kangar rubbed his eyes to relieve some stress "I have a bad feeling about this, I have a very bad feeling." He then proceeded to central command.  
  
Ten minutes have passed.......  
  
The pod had landed in a remote location away from the cities. The door slowly opened only to reveal nothing. After a minute Brolly steps out of the pod still in Super Saiya-jin mode, he scans the landscape. After he scans the landscape he cracks a slight smile, "This is going to be a good warm up"  
  
In the control room Both Kangar and Damilia arrive at the same time. The door slid open allowing both of them to enter the room with a big screen for visual communication and a big platform with a hologram map of the planet. Kangar and his wife proceed pass the many men and women working on computer terminals to General Ouatilope, who arrived five minutes before they did.  
  
Quatilope turned around just in time to see the commander and chief. " Hello King Kangar and Queen Damilia, good day I presume." Kangar facial expression was very serious "Look I don't have time for chit chat I want to know what's going on."  
  
"Nothing as of yet. The ship has just landed and satellite image have indicated that a man has emerged from the space pod." Curious, Queen Damilia decided to find out more "Can the satellite give us a picture of the man." Quatilope responded "Sure, just give us a second." Quatilope whispered to the soldier standing next to him. The soldier left only to return with a picture of the man.  
  
Kangar took the picture from the soldier "So this what our guest looks like. Ok Quatilope, send a team to retrieve him. Don't use force unless you have to understand." Quatilope shook his head in agreement. He pressed the red button of the communicator on the side of his ear. Similar to the Saiya- jin level readers only without the screen. "Sgt. Ferwka, have the Polar force report to HQ immediately." The voice on the other end complied with the instructions giving.  
  
Queen Damilia turned to her husband, I hope he's friend....." in mid sentence an explosion shook the planet. A guard ran through the entrance of the command center. "Sir I have bad news. Rendaru Palace was obliterated." Everyone in the room was in shock at what the soldier had just said. The King and Queen, mostly because Rendaru was the royal city. The king looked at the general "Find my kids, and bring them here. My wife will instruct you further once they are obtained." One soldier tapped the king's shoulder "Um sir.... Princess Serenity, Princess Eyetomia, Princess Milana and Prince Kaylan are on their way. However Prince Rikai is currently fighting the space invader."  
  
Simultaneously Damilia and Kangar both said "What!!!!!!!!" Kangar looked up at Quatilope who already knew what to do. After Quatilope stormed off, Kangar looked at his wife "I want you to order a evacuation of the survivors. Take them to New Tettomi. Don't worry, Rikai will be joining you guys soon." Damilia rub her husband's face passionately "What about you?" He smiled then gave his wife a hug "I'll join you guys as soon as the situation is neutralized."  
  
Holding his wife in his arms, he couldn't help but wonder who was this guy. Quatilope came back with the kings battle suit "Here sire, here's your suit." Kangar shook Qualilope hand "Thank you friend. Now go make sure your family is safe. My daughter would be sad if anything happened to your boy." Quatilope smiled at his long time friend "You stay, I stay. I never let you fight alone and I'm not about to start. Cadet, tell my wife to leave with the rest of the planet, I'm staying." The cadet nodded and raced to inform the Generals wife and kids.  
  
Mean while in the waste of Rendaru Palace.........  
  
Brolly, in his level one form eyed the young prince. He laughed at the boy. "Why do you fight? You can't win" The young prince who was battered and beating looked at Brolly with the eye that wasn't closed "I'm not as weak as I seem. You would do best to keep your guard up" Brolly busted out in an evening more uncontrollable laugh "Ha ha ha ........... are you serious? You're on your last leg and you're fighting a Super Saiya-jin, the legendary Super Saiya-jin to be exact."  
  
"So you're a Super Saiya-jin huh?" Kangar, Quatilope, and the Polar Force landed on the rubble next to the prince. The king, still with his eyes on Brolly, spoke to the General and the Polar Force "I want to thank you guys for coming, but you guys will die if you stay. That's something I won't have on my conscious. So I order the six of you to take my son far away from here as possible. Also, Protect our race with your lives ok. Now get going." The prince was about to speak but was cut of by his father "Rikai that's final. I am the king still and it is my job to protect the planet. Until you take my place my law is final. Now Quatilope protect my son"  
  
Quatilope looked at his best friend and smiled. "Show him what we Tettomi- jins are made of." Quatilope took off with the Prince in hand, followed by the Polar force. Kangar cracked a cynical smirk "So, you're a Super Saiya- jin. Forgive me if I'm not impressed." Brolly smirk turned into a frown "How dare you, insult me. I am Brolly, the strongest Saiya-jin in the universe."  
  
"Your satisfied with being the strongest of a dead race?"  
  
"Well I'm satisfied because my race is the strongest race in the universe. So when I say I'm the strongest of the Saiya-jin race I also mean that I'm the strongest in any galaxy."  
  
"Your conceited Friend, that will be your downfall."  
  
Brolly smirk returned "Then make me fall down". Kangar charged at Brolly, Who shot an energy blast at Kangar. Kangar batted the blast away with ease. This surprise caught Brolry of guard allowing Kangar to land a punch in Brolly's jaw.  
  
For the first time, Brolly had experience pain. On one knee Brolly held his jaw in shock of what just happen. Even though he was shocked at what happened, he was also ecstatic. There has been nobody in his memory that was able to cause him pain thus giving him good fight. That was his whole purpose of going to Earth to confront Goku. He stood up and licked the blood that was sliding down the side of his mouth.  
  
The Saiya-jin cracked his knuckles, as well as his neck. "You hurt me; something that has never occurred before. Fight me with your full power. If you can hurt me while I'm in this stage I would love to see what you can do at full power."  
  
"You have just signed your death warrant" The Tettomi-jin king balled up both of his fist. The silver grey color that was only in his pupil and iris now covered his whole eye. The hair that lay on his shoulder lifted off of his back slightly. The tall medium built man was now surrounded by green energy. Both of his fists were bought to his side. The King began to scream a battle cry while powering up. His voice could be heard throughout the entire planet. The green aura surrounded his body more. His muscles start to expand making him much bigger than he once were. Debris raised off of the ground as his ki went higher and with a final scream, the energy around Kangar exploded. The area was already destroyed, but Kangar power up made the once royal city of Rendaru Palace nothing more than memory; both warriors stood in what was now a desert.  
  
Brolly looked at Kangar with such intensity in his eyes. Even though Brolly could not read power levels, he knew that his level 2 form was required. Kangar was much taller than Level 1 Brolly. His eyes was glowing gray; the gem in the middle of his forehead was beaming with intensity as well. The green aura cascaded his body. He dropped to the ground looking down upon Brolly who said, "Now it's my turn" with that said, Brolly begin to power up. The Saiya-jin was surrounded by yellow aura. Brolly's screams was silent and out of know where, green light came out of his eyes and his gaping mouth. Finally, He let's out the loudest scream, which looked like it triggered the explosion of energy that came off of his body.  
  
Nothing but dust in the air and when it cleared Brolly hair was much more spikier, his pupils were gone, and he now was equal height with Kangar. Both men stood there looking at each other waiting to see who was going to make the first move. Brolly Decided to lunge at the Tetto-jin king "You die now."  
  
Kangar blocked Brolly punch then threw one of his own only to have it blocked by Brolly. Both men exchanged blows. As contact was made both were seemly unfazed by the others blow. Both men begin to elevate inches of the ground while exchanging blows. Brolly Threw a right, as did Kangar causing an explosion. Both men just smiled at each other. Kangar spoke up after the stare down "It's been awhile since I met someone with your strength. Everything I heard about the Saiya-jin race is true. But although I 'm having fun I must end this. You destroyed my palace and killed innocence people. In my kingdom, that is punishable by death and since know one else has the power to carry out your sentence, I will be judge, jury, and executioner. Ready to die"  
  
Brolly hit his forehead and laughed at the King "You know the last king to sentence me to death was my planets ruler. Look at me, I'm still here and he's just a memory. I am indestructible, allow me to show you what I mean." With that said, Brolly began to power up. A yellowish green aura surrounded his body. His muscles begin to expand making much wider. Eventhough Kangar was as strong as low-level Super Saiya-jin 2, his power failed in comparison to Brolly who only powered up slightly.  
  
Brolly turned his eyes on to Kangar., who wasn't impressed by him in the least. If he could read power levels he would get a better understanding of were he stood. Brolly, with greenish yellow aura surrounding him, fired a blast at Kangar. To avoid the blast from making contact Kangar brought both hands forward to deflect the beam. The effort was futile. Brolly's green soccer ball size energy ball overpowered the strongest Tettomi-jin. Kangar was sent flying across the damage royal city clear into the mountains.  
  
Upon impact the mountains exploded. Brolly, hand still held forward, looked at the destruction caused by his hands. "The best fight I had in along time, too bad the guy had to die so soon. Hopefully you'll give me the challenge that only another Saiya-jin can give me Kakarott." After basking in the glory of his victory, Brolly started to fly back to his ship. While the two men were engaged in battle for nearly an hour, the planet's residence escaped. Normally Brolly would have tracked them down but he was in a hurry to get to Earth.  
  
"Those fools think they can escape me? I'll kill em all when I collect Kakarott's head." About a mile or so off, energy erupted from the mountain that Kangar was smashed into. The blast caught Brolly's attention. He turned around to see Kangar flying towards him. The Tettomi-jin landed a few feet away from the Saiya-jin. "So, you survived after all." Kangar who was once going blow for blow with Brolly was now barley standing. The blast dropped his ki really low. The chest section of his body suit was vaporize by the blast. He was also bleeding from the head, the eyes, and the mouth profusely.  
  
Kangar gave Brolly a death glare. "It seems that you are stronger than me. But I will kill you." His last comment made Brolly mad, you could see the expression written on his face. The jewel on Kangar's for head begin to glow. The jewel has two uses, Kangar was using it the way it is normally used.  
  
On the mother ship, that was leading a fleet of space ships to Tettomi V, Queen Damilia Jewel began to glow as well. The jewel on each Tettomi-jins' head was a communication link, their form of telepathy. The jewel gives a Tettomi-jin the power to communicate with any Tettomi- jin. If a the person who is trying to communicate wishes to talk to a group Tettomi-jins then they shall do so. Damilia was waiting for Kangar to speak. "Hey honey, Are you ok?"  
  
"Fine, tell me are you hurt." Surrounding his body with energy, he responded to his wife "Yes, but don't worry about me, the threat is about to be neutralized. I know I promised you that I was going to always be there for you and I will, just not physically." Sitting in the thrown chair, with guards by the doors and military specialist at computer terminals around the room, that had big glass window showing a magnificent view of space, a tear fell down her eye. "Are saying what I think you're saying."  
  
"I'm sorry honey, but this is the only way. I will always be with you, always" Kangar severed his communication and ignored his wife who was trying to make contact with him. He looked at Brolly and smiled "This one here is for my planet and my family. GO TO HELL !!!!!!!!" Kangar jewel got much brighter. The jewels second purpose was to magnify the energy one posse and turn them into a living bomb. Kangar was about to sacrifice himself to kill Brolly. A huge blue energy erupted from Kangar. The blast covered 1/5 of the planet. Had Kangar been at full strength he could have destroyed the planet. Brolly, who was shocked by the blast, was hit dead on. The blue light engulfed Brolly and every thing that was in its path.  
  
Damilia felt her communication link with her husband no longer. This meant one thing; it meant his demise. The Prince who was in a regeneration tank, felt something die in his heart. Although he couldn't since energy levels, he knew something terrible had happened to his father and the Saiya-jin was to blame. "Father, no" Deep down he knew that he was the new king. The queen had ordered that all of her children except for the youngest be brought to the control room. They had a right to know that they father was dead.  
  
On Tettomi, 1/5 of the planet was now a desert. Kangar was the cause for this new desert, and Brolly was the reason. Kangar gave it all he had and it seemed to be enough, or was it. Standing where he was when the blast took place with an energy shield around him, Brolly was unphazed. "Stupid fool. He should have walked away." The Saiya-jin floated down to the ground, finally dropping the shield. He decided to power down from his Super Saiya-jin 2 form back to normal. "He put up a good fight. I shall spare this planet for now, but when I come back to this sector I will destroy it." He took off to the sky heading towards his space pod. Brolly arrived at his space pod. He sat down in the pod and the door closed. He pressed a couple buttons letting the ship know his next location. "No more landing on other planets. The next planet I land on will be earth." The ship containing Brolly took of into space. Next destination; planet Earth.  
  
!5 min have past since queen Damilia told her kids the news about their father.. All of them were sobbing uncontrollably. She wanted to break down but she had to be strong, at least until she was alone. She walked down the steps to where some computer terminals and a large screen were. She turned to the person who was operating the computer on her right, who was a young male and spoke "Get me the council. The planets under our rule need to know what has happened." Th cadet got right on it. Within minutes there were about 100 picture boxes with the leaders of each of those planets on them. The queen started to speak  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen I contact you because I have grave news. My husband, our King is dead. About 3 hours ago, a Saiya-jin attacked our planet forcing us to evacuate. My husband stayed behind alone to neutralize the situation but failed to do so." A blue fish looking alien on the screen spoke up. "Saiya-jin? I thought that they were an extinct race. Wasn't their planet destroyed approximately 40 years ago?" The queen responded "Yes, but I guess a few manage to survive."  
  
A green lizard looking male, which was on the screen, with blond hair and a raspy voice spoke "So tell me, how are we going to handle this. Saiya-jin or not, know one takes our beloved king away from us and gets away with it" A voice came from the door "You're exactly right. Know one kills my father and gets away with it." Damilia looked at her first born who was walking towards his mother. He walked along side his mother who had her eyes fixed on her son whose attention was on the screen. "Ladies and Gentlemen, it's unfortunate what happened to my father, truly it is. But as the new king I don't have the time to mourn. The only thing I have the time for is revenge. People of the council, I will be in contact with you on what our next move is. Until then be safe."  
  
The screen went black. Rikai turned to his mother and hugged her "It's ok mom, everything will be fine." He called the guard that was standing by the control room exit to come to him "Take my mother to her quarters and stand guard. I don't want nobody disturbing her." He looked at his mother whom he was hugging "Mom this guard will take you to your quarters. I'll handle everything here ok." Damilia gave her son a nod a proceeded with the guard. Rikai walked back up the the stairs, to talk to Quatilope. Quatilope bowed before the approaching king. The new King looked at the man "Stand up. General, I want you to find out what planet is that ship heading." Quatilope, who stood a foot over the young king responded "We already took the liberty of doing what you just requested"  
  
"So where is the ship heading?"  
  
Quatilope, Who had a paper in his hand bought it to his face to read the information gathered. "According to this document the ship is heading to earth. It should arrive on that planet in one year." Rikai rubbed his jaw, indicating that he had an idea. "How fast can we get to Earth from our current location?" Quatilope walked over to the guard rail and yelled to a cadet at a computer terminal a level below "Cadet, estimate time to Earth from our current location" The cadet looked to answer his commanders question "At our fastest speed, we could reach earth in 20 hours."  
  
Rikai was pleased by the news. He ran back down the stairs. Talking out loud and looking at the screen he said "Get the council back on the screen." Within seconds the council was on the screen. "Members of the council, send me 1/10th of your planets troops. have their ships meet me at my current location in an hour." A white fur bear looking alien decided to speak "1/10th of each planets soldiers, that is over 8 million soldiers. If you don't mind me asking, why are so many soldiers required?"  
  
"They will accompany me to Earth, the planet where that monster is heading. The reason I request so many soldiers is because I know first hand how strong he is. Anyway, inform the troops and have them meet me here. I will debrief them on the mission. Now if you will excuse me I have important matters to tend too." Rikai walked back up the stairs. This time he headed towards the exit leaving the control area of the ship. He entered a long white hallway with purple carpet. The ship was designed like Frieza's the only difference being was it was bigger. The young king made a right and headed through the doors to the living quarters of the royal family. The Big room straight ahead belonged to his mother, in actuality it belonged to him since he was now the king. He walked over to the room on his far left. He needed to relax for awhile after all the recent activities.  
  
Rikai walked in to the room that could have pass for a condo on Earth. He plopped down on the bed in the center of the room. "I think I'll lay here for an hour. Then I'll check up on my siblings to see how they're handling things. Father we will avenge your death. I promise you that on my life." The king closed his eyes and drifted away to sleep.  
  
Back on Earth.....  
  
Trunks and Goten have been going at it for hours. When Bulma found out what caused the ground to shake she informed the others. Informed that there was no serious threat Roshi, Launch, Chi Chi, Videl, Erasa, Oolong, and Puar decided to head home. That was a couple of hours ago. Bulma told Videl that she would have Trunks or Goten bring Pan home. At first, Videl was reluctant to leave her daughter behind with strangers but seeing as how Pan doesn't know much about her fathers family she thought it would be good for Pan. Pan was looking at the fight from the control room, well the pieces she could see anyway. "This keeps getting better."  
  
On the battle field, both Trunks and Goten's clothing was damaged beyond repair. The fight was so intense that neither one was gain an advantage. Trunks past experience didn't allow Goten to get the upper hand, and Goten's training with Piccolo and his father didn't allow Trunks to gain control of the fight. High above ground, the two warriors were exchanging blows in the air. Goten Threw a left, Trunks countered with a right. Trunks thrust his left foot at Goten who blocked it with ease. Zipping across the room, Goten was on the run. Trunks was firing blast after blast at Goten who was trying to avoid them. The Ariel display Goten was showing while dodging the energy balls was marvelous. He mad it look so easy, however it wasn't easy by a long shot.  
  
Goten knew that he would be in serious trouble if one of those blasts hit, but he also knew that Trunks would tire out if he kept attacking this way. Trunks knew that he could not keep it up forever and he didn't plan on doing so. Trunks stopped his onslaught on Goten. Goten, float a few yards lower than Trunks, he looked up at his Super Saiya-jin counter part, " Getting tired?" Trunks responded "Nope. I'm just having fun. It seems that were running out of energy though." Goten shook his head in agreement. " True, but that's because were evenly match." Trunks gave Goten a Vegeta smirk, "Let's find out"  
  
Trunks flew at Goten, who flew toward Trunks. Both warriors engaged into battle once more. Evenly matched, blows were exchanged, blows were blocked. Goten finally got through Trunks defense when he planted his right foot in Trunks jaw. Goten was about to launch a devastating assault, when Trunks, who shook the kick off, grabbed Gotens right foot and swung him over his shoulder planting him into the ground.  
  
The purple haired Saiya-jin threw a punch were Goten head was but missed. Goten had rolled out of the way then backed flipped up from the ground. Both warriors continue their assault on one another. Both Goten and Trunks were so into their battle they failed to realize that they lost their transformation. Trunks, who was in front of Goten, phazed out of Goten's line of sight. He appear about 50 yards behind Goten and launched a blast, Goten turned around to launch his own. Both blasts hit dead on. The owners of the two energy beams struggled to gain control. Trunks mumbled to himself "You're not winning this one Goten" Goten had the look of focus on his face. He did not want Trunks to win either. The two Saiya-jins put more energy into their blasts. Both screamed a final scream and light blinded the room.  
  
When the light caused by the energy beams died down, both warriors stood and glared at each other. Goten smiled the silly son smile at Trunks, who return the smile. After both fighters smiled at each other they fell flat on their face. Pan saw everything from the control. Pan thought that the two killed each other. In panic mode, she ran to get Bulma who was in the medical ward with Aioshi and Thalia. Goten lifted his head to see Trunks on the ground as well. "Trunks how long will it take for us to heal in that tank?" Trunks lifted up his head to respond, "About an hour. Hey Goten, after we heal you want to go out ."  
  
"Sure, but don't we have to train tomorrow. We're going to take a break. We'll continue the day after Tommorrow." Goten head hit the floor again " Sounds good to me" Trunks head hit the floor as well. "Sounds good to me too."  
  
Pan entered the medical ward where she found Bulma, Aioshi who just got out of the tank, and Thailia. She assumed he just got of the tank because he was putting on the new capsule corp. high tops. Pan grabbed Bulma "Hurry Goten and Trunks are on the ground and their not moving." Bulma mouth was open in shock. Thalia was in shock as well. She looked at the chair Aioshi was sitting on only to see he wasn't there any more.  
  
Trunks and Goten laid on the ground talking to each other. Aioshi entered the battle field and saw that both men were down. "This must have been an intense fight." Since Trunks was closer he walked over to him. Trunks turned his head over his shoulder to see who was behind him. When he saw Aioshi, he smiled "hey kid. I kind of can't move I would be grateful if you got me to a Rejuvenation tank. Goten would also be greatful too. "Goten Looked "Most grateful" . The young boy threw Trunks over his shoulder. He walked over to where Goten was at and threw him over the other. After he had both Saiya-jins, he headed towards the rooms exit.  
  
Aioshi was halfway to the medical ward when he saw Bulma Thalia and Pan heading rushing towards him. Bulma walked up to Aioshi to examine her son's condition "Trunks, are you alright?" Trunks looked up at his varing mother "I can't move but I'll live" Thalia was by Goten "How are you champ?" Goten looked at the attractive girl "I could be doing better." Aioshi interupted "They need medical attention so I think we should walk and talk." Bulma took her eyes off of Trunks to look at Aioshi "Your right. We need to get them to the medical lab." The four people who were able to walk plus the two on Aioshi shoulder, headed toward the medical ward.  
  
Hour later........  
  
Goten and Trunks exited out of the tank. One would have never known they were in a fight had it not been for the battered clothes that was still on their body. Bulma left the room to get the boys some clothes. She entered the room to see Thalia, Goten, and Trunks sitting down talking. She threw the clothes at the two men "Here you guys go. I hope you like it. Trunks outfit was his typical gray sweats, black tank top, purple jacket and yellow boots. Goten outfit was smiliar to the one he wore when he went to meet Pan for the first time. The only difference was that jacket was a brown leather bomber, with blue jeans and black boots similar to Trunks design.  
  
After Trunks and Goten got dressed, Trunks looked at Goten and Thalia "You guys want to catch a movie. You two probably have know idea what a movie is but don't worry it'll be fun. What do you guys say?" Thalia responded first I'm in." Goten was next to respond "I'm in too" . Bulma with a hint of sarcasm "I guess I'll watch the kids then. I tell you I don't get to have anymore fun." Bulma got curious for a second "Hey were are those two at anyway" everybody looked around the room only to bring their eyes back on each other confused.  
  
Aioshi had left shortly after he had dropped Trunks and Goten off. He headed back to the Gravity room to Train some more. Pan was watching Aioshi work in intense gravity for an hour or so now. His navy blue short sleeve was dripping with sweat. The sweat was also seen in the yellow sweats that he was wearing. After an hour he turned the gravity down through voice command to give himself a ten-minute break.  
  
Pan entered the room to try and talk to him for the first time since their brief encounter last night. Pan wondered why a boy her age woould be so serious, she had to find out. She walked up to him while he was sitting down meditating. "Can I ask you something" he opened up on eye slightly, "Go ahead"  
  
"Why are you so serious? You're a kid , you're suppose to have fun. But al you want to do is train" Aioshi got up from where he was sitting. "Fun? I'll have fun after I kill Brolly" Pan looked at the boy with pity. She felt sorry for him. " Tomorrow is Friday and were going to the park." He looked at Pan like she was stupid. "I'm training tomorrow. I'm not going to this park or whatever it is."  
  
Pan sighed in defeat She was walking away then stopped and turned back to Aioshi. She walked back up to the boy. "I was just thinking...... your going to be training for a year, right?" he nodded in agreement "Just play with me for one day. If you don't like it then you don't have to do anything with me ever again." Pan statement caught the boys attention. "So if I hang with you and I don't like it then you'll stop bothering me for good." Pan had her finger crossed behind her back "I promise" Aioshi smirked at the girl. "Ok, tomorrow we'll do whatever you want." Started jumping up and down happy she got him to bend. "I'll have my mom take you, me and my other friends to the Amusement park. We're going to have the best time." Aioshi looked up at the heavens with a pleaful look, "Some how I doubt it". 


	12. Day Off

Chapter 11: Day Off

Trunks, Thalia, and Goten were driving for and hour. Trunks was showing them a couple of sites before he

took them to the newly designed multiplex in downtown West City. Trunks drove past the newly built Jr. High/High school about four blocks away from the theater. Thalia, who was sitting in the front, turned to Goten, who was in the backseat. "Hey Goten, you fought Aioshi, tell me does he have what it takes to be as good as he thinks? Goten, who was gazing out the window, turned his head to Thalia "Well he's a young, smart fighter, and he also has heart. Sometimes heart is all a warrior needs. He definitely has the potential to be a great warrior."

Trunks, still with his eyes on the road, responded to Goten's comment "He has the potential, but he's driven by hatred. I know all to well what he is going through in his life right now. I just hope he decide to enjoy life." The car was silent for about ten minutes. Finally, Trunks pulled up to the theater "We're here."

Everybody got out of the car. Trunks pressed the button that turned the car into a capsule, he then placed the capsule in is pocket. Trunks, Goten and Thalia walked into the theater.

Upon entering the complex, people of all ages turned to Trunks and looked in awe. Trunks ignored the stairs and walked up to the ticket booth. "So what do you guys want to see" Goten was amazed at this 8 floor building. Over to his far left were concessions stands, the video games were behind him, and there were at least 29 theaters. Trunks looked at Goten and Thalia who were looking around in amazement and decided it would be best if he select the movie.

Trunks looked at the brown head blue eyed girl, who had to be no older than 16, and said, "Hello, can I get three adult tickets to see Secret Agent Man". The girl who was wearing a red shirt and black pants gave Trunks the tickets. She couldn't take her eyes off of him. Trunks waved goodbye and headed towards the auditorium where the movie was showing, the others followed suit. Thalia caught up to Trunks after witnessing the display "Is there anywhere we can go without the girls falling all over you?" Trunks turned to Thalia and smirked "Well since tomorrow is my day off what do you say I take you to a place where no girls could fall over me."

"Is that a date Saiya-jin?"

"Date? I say it's just two friends spending time together trying to get to know each other better." Thalia smiled "Well in that case I would love to go." Trunks and Thalia were ahead of Goten by a couple of feet,

this was do to him looking around. Suddenly Goten heard somebody calling him " Goten!!!!" Trunks and Thalia heard it too so they stopped along with Goten to see who it was. It was the girl Melody they met at the club a couple of days ago. She walked over to Goten "Hey Goten, how are you?"

"I'm Pretty good, so who is this little boy with you?" He knelt down to the boy's height and rubbed the boys head. "This is my little brother Tune. My parents made me take him to see this silly Secret Agent Man. So what movie are you going to see?" Goten turned to Trunks Who was talking to Thalia "Hey Trunks what movie are we going to see?" Trunks looked at Goten "Secret Agent Man." He returned his look back to Thalia. Goten turned to Melody, "Well looks were seeing the same movie."

"I guess so." Trunks who was getting the ticket checked by the usher, turned to Goten "Hey were in auditorium 4." Melody tapped Goten "did he say auditorium 4?"

"Yep. Are you in the same auditorium as us?"

"Looks like it. Hey Goten, mine sitting next to me?" Goten smiled "Sure, I would love too." The usher walked up "Are you guys coming in? I have to close this section off." Melody little brother Tune tugged his sister shirt, "Lets hurry and get good seats." She looked down at little brother than at Goten. "I think we should go in now." Goten, Melody and Tune started to head to the movie. The Usher closed of the section as they entered the auditorium.

Some Where in the Eastern Galaxy.........

Rikai rose from a two-hour slumber. He stood up and stretched his body. He decided to check up on his siblings. He already Knew that it would be dangerous for his mother and siblings to be with him he launch his attack. He decided to have the ship take them to New Tettomi when he arrived to his destination. Rikai walked out of his room and headed to the room of his sister Serenity. As he approached the door, about 20 feet across from his room, it opened. All of his siblings were in the room with the exception of his little brother and Eyetomia. He looked at Serenity, "So how are you holding up." Sitting on here white fur bed with her legs folded, "Like this is a bad dream." Milana, who was lying on the white floor covered in fur, looked up at her elder brother "Daddy gave his life for us. It's not fair. It's just not fair" a tear slid down the girl's eye.

Eyetomia rushed through the door, "You guys there are about a hundred of war ships around us." She realized that Rikai was in the room. She walked up to Rikai, "So do you know why were surrounded by war ships" He looked down at his sister "I ordered them here to accompany me to earth." Serenity, with a look of confusion on her face "Earth, why are we heading to Earth?" Milana jumped up from the floor and looked at Serenity "It's obvious why were heading to Earth" She turned to face here brother with a serious look "That's were that demon is heading right?" Rikai walked off without an answer. " You guys get some rest will be arriving on earth in a little over 17 hours." With that said he exited the room.

Walking down the corridor all he could do was think about his dead father. He finally reached the command center. He entered the room and on the screen where all the Captains of each ship. Rikai decided to stay on the upper level. He placed both hands on the banister and leaned forward. "Hello gentleman I hope you're all doing well. I will cut straight to the point. We're heading to a planet called Earth. The mission is quite simple; kill the Saiya-jin who killed my father. Now that you all know the mission, relay it to your troops. I will be in contact." The screen went black. He looked down from his position to control center "somebody how long until we reach earth" a cadet responded "Our ETA is a little over 17 hrs sire"

Quatilope walked in the room. He immediately walked up to Rikai "Sire, I decided it would be better if we got moving while you rest. I figure you didn't want to just sit here in space so I pulled rank and decided to leave." Rikai stood up off of the pole, "You figured right. I guess you ordered each ship captain to use hyper speed catch up with us?" Quatilope shook his head "Yes." Rikai Turn to the screen "I want to know every detail about earth." Earth popped up on the screen. A pre recording started to talk "Earth, a planet in the Northern Galaxy. It is in a solar system with nine other planets, and of these nine planets it is the only currently brimming with life. There is one Sun in the solar system, and Earth is the third planet from the sun. Earth rotates around the sun every 365 days. The planet has an 24 hour rotation cycle of its own. Earth is ¾ water and ¼ land."

Rikai turned his head to Quatilope "A 24 hour rotation.... Night fall must come rather quick." Quatilope responded "it seems so." Rikai turned back to the screen, "What time will we arrive on earth, in earth time." Recorded voice responded "One minute please... The current time on earth is 23 alva, earth time 11pm. We should arrive on earth approximately 4 wlva which is 4 pm earth time.

The planet Tettomi operates on a 72 hour cycle. Every 36 hrs the restart like we do every 12 hrs. Rikai was curious about the PM "What does PM and AM stand For?" The computer responded "according to the information provided by the earth satellite, the PM is for Prime Meridian and the AM is for Anti Meridian. The principle is the same as our Alva and Wlva. AM represents morning like Alva and PM represent night like Wlva." Rikai looked away from the screen with layout of earth "Understood. Quatilope, you should go and spend time with your family"

"But sire you need help down here I can'......." Rikai cut him of f before he could finish "That is an order." The new king headed to the door, he stopped completely, and in a calmer voice than before "Go spend time with your family. Cherish every moment ok. But before you go have the auto defense set up. Tell the ships' navigators to put the ship in auto pilot. Everybody is of until we reach earth." With that he walked out and headed to his quarters. Quatilope gave the order than followed suite a couple minutes after.

In a matter of minutes, the command center was empty.

Back in West City ............

Outside of the theater, Trunks, Thalia, Goten , Melody, and Tune, all stood outside. Trunks placed his right in the inner pocket on the left side of his jacket and took out the capsule case. Instead of throwing out the capsule that contained the car they arrived in, he threw the capsule that contained the mini chopper. Goten wasn't paying much attention to Trunks or Thalia, he was talking to Melody. "That was great. You know that was my first time at a movie." She was shocked at what he said "For real?. Well its great you had a good time."

Before Thalia could say anything else, here brother tugged on her shirt to get her attention "Dads here." She looked at Goten, "Hey Goten I was wondering, if your not doing anything tomorrow maybe we could hang out." Goten thought it would be fun to hang out with Melody again. "Sure. I don't know the city to well do you know where Capsule Corp is? "

"Sure do. How about I meet you there at 1pm, then I'll give you a tour of the city." Melody father beeped the horn, She looked at her father across the street "Well looks like I have to go. See ya."

"See ya . Later Tune you guys get home safe?" After rubbing her little brothers head, Melody and her little brother walked over to the car her father was in. Trunks walked up and slapped Goten on the shoulder "Only on Earth for Three days and you already have a date. You lucky dog. Come man lets get home, I'm tired." Thalia, who boarded the plane, without looking back, "That makes two of us." Trunks and Goten got on the plane. In a matter of minutes they off to home, back to Capsule Corp.

Melody, who was sitting in the passenger side of her father's car was in a daze looking through the window. Her father spoke deep manly voice "So who was that guy?" She looked at her father with dreamy eyes "Daddy that was Goten and so sweet. Were going out tomorrow." Her father with his eyes on the road, had a look of question on his face "Was the guy next to him Trunks?"

"Yeah that was Trunks. I think their best friends. Anyway, I'm meeting him at capsule Corp tomorrow pretty cool Huh?" Tune, who was sitting in the back seat, open his mouth "I think Goten is cool, besides he's not like your old boyfriend who was always mean to me." The girl sat back in her seat and looked up as if she was looking at the roof of the car _"Tomorrow is going to be a day to remember_" The car speed down the street off into the darkness.

Hour past........

Trunks and the rest of the gang had arrived about a little under an hour ago. Goten went to his room, as did Thalia as soon as they came in. Trunks went to the kitchen to get something to eat before heading of to bed.

After eating, and watching the news in the kitchen, he decided to head to his room. Before Trunks goes to bed, he always checks his mother's room to see how she's doing, This has been his habit since the Androids. When He arrived at her room she wasn't nowhere to be found. Trunks knew exactly where she was at, so he decided to head down to the lab.

Upon entering the lab he saw his mother on the computer typing away. He walked a and placed his hand over her shoulder "Hey mom, what's up." Glued to the screen "A lot is up Trunks. Somebody hacked into

Orion." Trunks stepped back "What!!!!! How is that possible you designed a 264 mega bit encryption, only you can decipher that" Bulma turn her chair to face Trunks "I'm the only person on earth that can."

"Are you saying that were dealing with aliens. "She gave her son grave look yes. I've been able to track their movement in space thinks to Orion. Orion indicates that they will arrive on earth in 16 hrs. I'm going to try and contact the ship. I need to know if their friendly or not." Trunks couldn't believe what was going on. But he did agree that his mother should try to make contact. "Go ahead mom make contact, "Bulma proceeded to do so.

On Tettomi mothe ship........

The alarm sounded waking those who were asleep. Rikai who wasn't sleep rushed to the comannd center from his room. The ship pilots, and cpu techs all rushed to the see what the problem was. Quatilope, who was in his bed sleep with his wife, jumped up and rushed to the command center as well. A minute passed and Quatilope was the last to enter the command center. Rikai was sitting in the hovering Thrown chair. He floated above the men and woman on the computer terminals. He was directly above the terminal were the four pilots navigated the plane were.

On the cadets at the terminal spoke "Sir its and incoming message from the planet Earth." Quatilope and Rikai both simultaneously "What!!" Rikai regained his composure. "Ok Let message through" On the wide Screen Bulma and Trunks appeared. Bulma started to speak "Hello my name is Bulma, Briefs"  
Rikai responded "Hello Mrs Briefs, my name is Rikai, King of Tettomi."

"Its nice to me you Rikai. According to our satellite Orion, Your ship and about a hundred other ships are heading to our planet. What is the meaning of this?" Rikai lowered his chair "Mrs. Briefs I don't mean to put you and the inhabitance of earth alert, I am merely coming to earth to avenge the death of our late king and the annihilation of our home world. It seems that That a warrior is heading your way. The warrior is apart of the Saiya-jin race, a race long extinct. He is the last member of the race and he is a demon. Trunks stepped forward "He's not the last member of the Saiya-jin race." Rikai looked at the boy who looked to be about his age "and you are?"

"My name is Trunks Briefs, the defender of planet Earth." Rikai got curious by Trunks Statement "what do you mean he's not the last Saiya-jin?" Trunk kept his focus on the Screen "He's not the last Saiya-jin in existence. If he was that would mean, me my friend and his niece would have to be dead. "Rikai understood what he meant, "So you're a Saiya-jin too? "Trunks responded, "Yes. Technically I am the King of the Saiya-jin race. Look I know about Brolly, but he is my problem and we will deal with him when he arrives." Well he's now my problem. My quarrel isn't with you or anyone on Earth. I will just be there to collect his head than I will be on my way."

Trunks couldn't help but think how this guy was in way over his head. "You have no idea what you're dealing with. Brolly isn't your ordinary Saiya-jin he's a maniac." Rikai got up from his chair "I know what I'm getting into because I fought him first hand." Rikai eyes narrowed "You know this Saiya-jin Pretty well, and If my guess are pretty accurate he's not coming to get you to join with him." Trunks decided to tell parts of the story "Brolly isn't coming to Earth to fight me, but another Saiya-jin by the name of Goku. But the problem is that Goku is dead and Brolly doesn't know."

Quatilope heard that name before. He figured where he heard that name "Wait did you say Goku?" Trunks responded "Yes, why?" He's the guy that defeated Frieza. When I was young cadet I heard stories from men who were members of the cold alliance. When docked on space stations in the eastern galaxy" Trunks couldn't believe the legend of Goku. " Well Goku is no longer among the living, but that's not going to matter to Brolly, he is going try to destroy the Universe."

Rikai spoke once more " I don't care what he's going to try and to do and who he came to earth to fight, I will be waiting for him when he arrive. We will be landing on earth in under 16 hrs." Trunks decided to ask some more questions, "Rikai, you said you fought him first hand?" Rikai responded "That is correct" Bulma looked at Trunks "Son what are you thinking? "He looked at his mother "Mom were going to need all the help we can get against Brolly. In the past it took four Super Saiya-jins and a Namek to beat him. He might come in handy."

Trunks put his attention back on the screen "Rikai since I can't dissuade you fighting Brolly, How would you like to fight along side of me and my friends? I know strong Brolly is and were going to attack with everything. So are you in" Rikai thought it over for a minute. " Ok I will meet up with you when I land."

"Well I'm sorry we won't me until later that even, but you will have the chance to meet my mother." Bulma looked at Trunks like he was crazy "What are you talking about? I'm going to meet him? He smiled at his mother "Mom I have a date with Thalia. Don't worry mom I'll get Aioshi to act as your body guard."

"He's going on to Fun Park with Videl and Pan." Trunks put his hand on his chin to think "I got it what about... No he's got a date as well. Mom I'll do it. Me and Thalia will leave early like around 10 and I'll be back around 3pm." Bulma turned to the screen "Rikai, you said that you would be arriving at 4pm today, is there anyway you can slow down and arrive on earth 10am the tomorrow."

Rikai looked at Bulma, "10 am no but how about I arrive 5 hours behind schedule. Bulma thought it over. She looked at Trunks who gave a nod. She then turned back to the screen "Ok. Here are the coordinates that will be a good landing place. I will see you when you arrive. Godspeed" Rikai responded you have a goodnights rest." He walked back up the stairs. Quatilope was waiting "Sir what do you want us to do?"

Rikai looked at the older man, "I want you to order these guys to sit up the defense systems up again , have the pilots delay our ETA by five hours. Also inform the other ships so they can follow suit. Then I want you to announce that everyone has the day free, until I say other wise. Quatilope did as the king said. In a matter of minutes the commander center was clear.

Bulma got up from here computer. She tapped Trunks shoulder signaling him to come along " lets get some sleep son we have another long day ahead of us" Trunk, who had his arm around his mother shoulder "Mom when are we going to have just a normal week?" She smile at much taller son " When pigs fly son, when pigs fly.

12 Hours passed..........

Everyone was up, awake and fully dressed. Everybody had plans. Trunks was taking Thalia out, Goten was going out with Melody, who be there in the hour, Videl and Eraser were taking the kids to the park, and Bulma was heading to the city with Chi Chi. The ladies decided to go shopping for Goten, Thalia, and Aioshi. Chi Chi also wanted to get Pan something. Trunks informed Goten, Thalia, Pan, and Aioshi on the matter. Bulma told Roshi and the others.

Trunks, who was wearing his usual outfit was ready to go. Thalia had on black jeans, and Blue shirt, and black shoes. Goten, heard the door ring so he went answer it. It was Videl, Eraser, Paper and Led. Videl bought a change of clothes for Pan has been wearing the same clothes for two days. Pan took the clothes and went back up stairs to prepare. Aioshi, had on a black leather jacket, with a green t-shirt , blue denim jeans and black Capsule Corp sneakers. The clothes that he was wearing, was Trunks old clothes but it looked pretty new still.

Goten sat on the couch with Videl and Erasa. He decided to for go the jacket and wear a blue long sleeve cotton shirt, with stone wash jeans and black capsule Corp boots. Trunks gave Goten the outfit . Goten and Videl conversed until Pan came down. Pan had a yellow shirt, brown pants, and brown boots to match. She introduced Aioshi to her friends. Videl and Erasa decided to leave and get to the park early. Videl , Eraser and her kids headed to the car. Pan grabbed Aioshi's hand and dragged him. "Come on Oshi, where going to have fun." One Thought came to his head "_The quicker this day ends the better." _

Thalia was entering the living room as the two where leaving. She waved her hand at Aioshi as Pan dragged him through the door. "Later Oshi, have a good time." She looked at Trunks "Ready to go?"

Trunks, who was sitting down, stood up off of the couch "let's go" Trunks was and Thalia had left the house. Bulma and Goten was the only two people at Capsule Corp.

Bulma came into the living room to see Goten sitting on the couch. She stopped for a second to just look at him. "_He looks just like Goku. amazing. I still can't believe he's here." _ She walked up to the boy and sat next to him "Hey Goten, how is everything" he sat up " Well Bulma, I'm kind of nervous. Is that natural?"

She gave a slight laugh "Well I guess it would be, this is your first date."

"I just hope we have a good time." Bulma was curious as to where Goten and this girl was going "So where are you guys going" looking at Bulma "Well Melody is taking on a tour of West City. Who knows what she has planned." The bell ranged. Bulma opened the door letting Chi Chi in. Chi Chi immediately walked over to kiss her son, who stood up to greet her "Look at you, you look good. Now where is this girl that is taking you out. She should be her any minute." On que, the door ranged. Bulma and Chi Chi signaled Goten to answer the door. Goten answered the door. Melody stood before him in a nice orange shirt, with dark brown jeans and white shoes to match her white built.

Goten pointed to her hair "What happened to your hair?" she grabbed her hair finally realizing what he was talking about "Oh you mean the color. Brown is my original color, I just died it it blond to see how I would look. Why do you think that it's ugly?" Goten smiled at the girl, of course not, you still look the same to me. Why don't you come in." Melody entered the house. Her eyes were moving from one spot in the living room to the other. The design of the house was magnificent.

Chi Chi walked up to the girl who was in shock by the beauty of the house. Hello, my name is Chi Chi, I'm Goten's mother. This is.. "Melody cut Chi Chi off "Bulma Briefs. It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Briefs." Bulma shook the girls hand "Nice to meet you too. So I hear you giving Goten a tour of the city."

The girl shook her head "Yes. Well if we want to see all we can see I think we should get going. It was nice meeting you Mrs. Chi Chi and Mrs Briefs." She grabbed Goten arm, "Ready" He shook his head.

Before they could get outside Chi Chi called Goten "Hey son take this." He caught the device and just looked at it. What is this?"

"It's a cell phone. If you want to reach me press one and talk. If you want to reach Bulma press 2 then talk, and press 3 then talk for Trunks. You got it." He waved "Yep. Thinks mom with that he wa out of the door. The two got into Melody air car and were off. Bulma looked at Chi Chi, who was dressed in black slacks black shoes, and a white-collar long sleeve top, "We should be off." Chi adjusted the purse on her shoulder, "Let s go. We have a lot of shopping to do." Both ladies exited Capsule Corp.

Five Hours passed....................

Fun Park, one of the biggest amusement parks, if not the biggest in West City was very crowded. Videl and Eraser decided to sit while the kids get on the roller coaster. Paper decided to sit on the bench with her mother while Pan and the others waited on line. Pan looked at Led, who was in front of her and Aioshi "Why is your sister scared to get on this ride? This is going to be so much fun." Led returned the look "she's a chicken" he looked at his sister then stuck out his tongue "Momma's girl."

The line for the ride was moving. Pan tapped Aioshi, "Having any fun yet?" although he would never admit it he was having a blast. "This place is ok" Led jumped in the conversation "You're a bad liar Oshi. You was having a blast when we were on the bumping cars." Aioshi smiled, " So when can we go back?"

Before Pan, Aioshi, and Led got on the ride, a loud explosion was heard on the other side of the park. Everybody in the park was running in fear. Videl and Erasa grabbed Paper and ran. Videl Stopped "You guys hurry" Pan and the rest followed suit. Every body was heading towards the park's exit. Out of nowhere, an energy ball landed in front of the park's exit. The blast wasn't powerful enough to cause destruction, but it was did get the peoples attention. Everybody was frozen at the exit. One figure stood before them. A musclar built man with black hair and dark brown eyes, who stood at about 6'7 glared at the crowd in his black leather pants with black boots.

This Goliath looking figure was bare chest, but that 's not what was unusual. The unusual thing was that he had the letter M in the middle of his chest. After surveying the crowd he had found his target. He bought his arm forth and launched an energy blast at Aioshi. With much ease, Aioshi slapped the ball to the sky. Aioshi in an angry voice "Who are you, What do you want?" He glared at the boy "I want you dead".

Videl and Pan both dropped in a fighting stance.

Aioshi talked low enough so Pan and Videl could here him "Pan and Ms. Videl, I need you to get everyone out of here. This guy wants to fight me." Still in fighting stance, Videl spoke in a soft tone "Are you sure?" Aioshi turned and smiled. Pan was shock because this is something that she didn't think was possible. "Yes I'm positive. Oh and Pan, this place is pretty fun." Aioshi turned back to face the giant. Pan smiled at the boy who back was to her.

Aioshi spoke once more "Get out of here now!" Videl and Pan guided every to the o exit on the other side of the park. Aioshi continuing his stare "Well, were alone now. Read to die?" The man baring the M on his chest was angry by the comment. He didn't hesitate to launch forward. Aioshi grinned "_Now this is going to be fun"_

Downtown West City......

Goten and Melody are walking up the busy city street with stores on the strip. "So Goten, how do you like West City?"

"I like it a lot. There is so much to see." She decided to grab Goten's hand. " So earlier you said that you're going to be staying in the 439 Eastern District, why don't you like the city?" Goten explained his

reason "Well, I like the city, But I want to get to know my mother better." The girl had a sad look on her

face "So when you move I guess we won't get to see each other, seeing as how you live five-hundred miles away from the city." Goten felt compelled to stop her "Melody what makes you think I would want stop seeing you?"

Goten didn't understand what he was feeling, "_What is this feeling I'm feeling?" _ He looked in her eyes as if he was lost in her emerald colored eyes. Goten smile turned into a frown. He turned his head to his right.

He spoke in a soft tone "Melody, I need you to get away from here as quick as you can." She was confused.

"Why, you don't want to be around me no more?" Goten eye was focused on a figure standing on the 30 story Corporate building. "No that's not it. Its about to get dangerous and I don't want you getting hurt."

The figure came into viewing rang before Melody could leave. It was a young boy about Goten's age. The boy was about the same height as Goten. He was wearing a tan long sleeve shirt with green pants and yellow boots. As he landed on the ground the wind blew his long orange hair to left. Above his black eyes, on his forehead, the letter M could be seen.

The boy threw a blast at Goten, who teleported Melody and himself out of the way. They appeared on the roof of a building about two blocks away. She had a look of fear on her face "Goten, what's going on?"

Still looking at the enemy "I wish I knew" The young man flew at Goten, he stopped directly in front of him. "Your pretty fast but how good can you fight?" Goten, with arm extended protecting Melody "I don't think you want to fight me, besides you don't have the power to win."

The young warrior wiped the hair out of his face and charged at Goten. He immediately pushed Melody out of the way. Goten was dodging every punch with much ease. The sand complexion boy through a fist, that sailed past Goten, who took the opportunity to send him flying face first into the street below. He created a small ditch in the busy street upon impact. Not getting up, Goten grabbed Melody and floated down to the street.

Everybody crowded the area thinking the boy was dead. An explosion erupted, and floating from the crater was the boy. Goten looked at Melody "Get out of here I still have to deal with this. She ran for safety along with the others on that busy street. The boy landed a few feet in front of Goten. He glared at Goten "I will kill you for that!" Goten dropped into a fighting stance, "Do your worse. We'll see who'll be standing at the end of this bout."

On the East side West City .......

Trunks, who was sitting on a park bench, eating a frank with Thalia, suddenly felt Goten power elevate. Immediately he felt Aioshi's as well. Trunks looked as if he had seen a ghost. Thalia who was enjoying her frank looked at Trunks "What's wrong Trunks?" He snapped out of his daze and looked at Her "Goten and Aioshi are fighting." She couldn't believe what she was hearing "What!" Trunks looked back at the sky, "don't worry they both out class their opponents greatly."

She gave sigh of relief "That's good to know. Now maybe we can enjoy the rest of our time together. Trunks stood from the bench "I wish that was possible. He turned around to see a man with short jet-black hair, eyes that matched it and the letter M on his forehead. The man jumped of the Jumbo Jim and his took of his black jacket before landing, exposing his red T-shirt. All the kids that were playing were running in fear. The man who was slightly tall then Trunks, rubbed his hand against his stone washed jeans. Thalia stood up "Trunks what's going on?"

"judging by the look in his eye I'd say he wants to fight." The man gave a sinister smile "Well who doesn't want the chance to fight the great Trunks?" Trunks whispered so only Thalia could hear him "Thalia I need you to get to safety. Run as far away from me as you can. I'll be catching up with you shortly." Thalia was getting ready to follow the parents and the kids who were leaving, she turned to Trunks "Be careful Trunks." Facing his enemy He smiled "Don't worry about me"

"She should be worried, I'm going beat you beyond recognition." All Trunks could do was smile "So you want a fist and a kick with a blast on the side to go? Coming right up Trunks appeared in front of him and a knee to the gut. Trunks jumped back slightly looking at the guy who was on both knees holding his stomach. Finally the man got up. " You should did yourself a favor and stayed down." The guy spat out blood "Your're going to die." Trunks just looked at the guy "_He has no idea who he is dealing with?"_

Somewhere on Earth....

Deep on the lower level of the ship, Babidi was looking into three crystal balls. One ball showed Trunks fight, the other showed Goten's, and the other Aioshi fight. Dabura, who was standing by Babidi's right side, looked at the crystal balls "Master what is the purpose of this if you don't mind me asking?"

With attention focused on the crystal balls Babidi decided to respond "I just wanted to see how good they are."

"Didn't you say that kid would make a find warrior under you sir?" Babidi stood up and walked to the Crystal balls, "Yes he will but that doesn't mean I can't see if his strength matches his skills." Babidi focused one the ball with Goten "Hey this kid is an outstanding fighter. He fight as if he was trained by a

lower Kai. Not to worry, I'm sure you can't wait to show me you're stronger huh Dabura?"

"Of course master! I will beat him to a pulp. They're all weaklings." Babidi sat back in his chair "_ One year the universe will be mind. I will have the most powerful Saiya-jin in existence in my control and Buu will be revived. Not even Trunks and this Goten will be able to stop that force." _ Breaking his silence Babidi looks

up "The universe is mine!!"

Sorry for the long break but I've been doing a lot stuff lately. I was working and going to summer school at the same time which is why I didn't have time to work on this fic. But don't worry the next chapter will be up in about a week, then you guys might have to wait 2 weeks after that. Thanx for your patience keep reading!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	13. The Alliance of Kings

Chapter 12: The Alliance of Kings

West City

Trunks enemy attacked him at full force; both were slightly off the ground. Trunks evaded all of the attacks that were throwing his way. The raven-haired man threw a jab. Trunks grabbed with his left hand gently and placed his right fist in the man's gut. The man let out a grunt sound as the fist planted in his abdomen. " I warned you." Trunks quickly flew back a couple of inches and placed his left foot in the side of the man's jaw sending him through a park bench.

Trunks floated back to the ground. He looked over at the man who laid between the bench rubble. "You have no chance of winning. Quit while you're ahead" The raven haired man red shirt was tattered from being force through the ground. Trunks knew from past experiences to never let a fight go longer than it's supposed to. Trunks gathered up enough energy in his left palm. The fighter took on last stand, he then charged at the demi-saiya-jin. As the M marked fighter got close, Trunks released the blast. The fighter screams was heard by all in the vicinity.

When the blast died down, there was nothing left of the fighter. Trunks looked to the sky, " _Thalia where are you? There you are." _Trunks took to the air in the direction of Thalia. Trunks next thought was for his mother's safty " Mom where are you?" After a while, Trunks located her ki signature. " Ok, you're with Chi Chi. " Trunks saw Thalia on a city block. He landed in front of her catching her of guard. " We'll that was quicker than I expected." After regaining her composure she smiled " So I wonder if the next date will be like this?"

"Hopefully not, But who knows. "

On the other side of town……

Goten pummeled the orange haired warrior. The guy stood no chance, Goten skill and power was far superior to that of his opponent. The flame haired warrior was standing on his last leg. He glared at Goten who didn't even blink. After seeing the power these fighters exhibited you would think people would be running for cover, instead they stood around to see the fight. Melody ran to safety but like many others, she decided to stop and watch Goten fight. The warrior spat out blood "you die now!" He jumped in the air and started to gather energy in the palm of both hands. Goten dropped into the Kamehameha stance in preparation to launch it.

The young fighter gave a cynical smile at Goten " You will die with this city!" Everyone that heard ran in panic. Goten wasn't scared in the least. He just formed the sky blue energy in his hand "Kaaaaaaaaa……Meeeeeee……..Haaaaaaaaaaa ………Meeeeeeeeeeee" The boy bought both hands together and launch the blast towards Goten, who was still one the ground. The energy blast got mid-way

To its attended target before gohan released His blast "Haaaaaaaaaaa" the crowd that ran, and those who legs died on them, was blinded by the light come from Gotens energy blast. The energy wave engulfed the Babidi possessed fighter, leaving nothing behind but a memory.

The light faded, from the sky. Everyone saw that the warrior who threatened him or her and the city was no longer, and it was all thanks to Goten. Melody ran up to Goten after it was all done." Hey Goten, are you ok?" She was looking to see if he was hurt. Goten grabbed her hands " I'm ok." The people on the street were in shock at what just happen. Goten picked her up in his arms. " I think I should get you home. Goten took to the air. Goten realized something that he didn't earlier, he looked at Melody curiously. Melody

Saw that he wanted to ask her something " Goten what's the matter?" He smiled " Well I forgot that well….. " she decided to help him out " what did you forget?" he continued to smile " I don't know where you live."

"Oh yeah that's right. Do you know how to get to Capsule Corp from her" He shook his head " Ok, once you fly over Capsule Corp make a left and head straight, I will tell you when to land." Goten did exactly as she had told him. Flying at speed where should could see the landscape, she saw her house "Land right their." Goten landed right in front of her door.

" I had a great time Melody, even though our date was cut short." She rubbed his cheek, "Don't worry about it, we'll go out again."

"I'm looking forward to it. Well I better be off. See you later Melody." Goten turned his back and was preparing to take off. Before he could leave she grabbed his hand and turned him around. Tipped toed and kissed Goten on his lips. When the kiss was finished Goten was in shock, " WOW! I got to go….. I'll see you as soon as I can." The Sayia-jin took of to the air Melody stood out side of her house and looked at Goten fade into the sky. She smiled to herself " I can't wait". The young women turned away then entered her home.

West City Amusement Park…….

The fight with Aioshi and the taller man waged on. The fighter was strong ,however, Aioshi was stronger. The kid decided it was time to finish this fight. " I would love to keep playing but frankly I am bored" The man, with the M on his chest, was before Aioshi with his right shoulder slumping toward the ground. Blood was trickling down his forehead. He gave the kid a grimacing look "You won't be so bored when I kill you". Aioshi busted into laughter. " Hahahaha! You kill me? Are you serious?" The white tailed boy put his right hand in front of him with his palm extended.

Pan and Videl had guided everyone out of the park. Everyone was running as far they could from the park. Pan stopped and looked back. Videl stopped a few feet ahead of Pan. "Pan what's the matter?" her eyes still focused on the direction Aioshi was in "I got to see if he's ok" She took to the air in the direction of the battle. Videl screamed " Pan!", She then took of after Pan. Erasa, holding both of her kids looked at Videl take off after Pan " VIDEL! DON'T LEAVE" her son looked up " don't worry mom I'll protect you".

"I wasn't calling her back for protection. I won 400 fun park bucks and I can get at least a life size teddy bear" Both Pencil and Led fell over after what their mother said.

Pan was zeroing in on the battle. She stopped in the air high above the fight. She saw the energy gather in the palm of the extended hand. Aioshi smile transformed into a serious look. " This ends now" The energy that was gathered was now hurdling toward the Goliath like man. The man threw a ball of energy out of desperation in hopes to cancel out the on coming blast. His attempt was not successful. The red ball of energy engulfed the on coming blast. Looking at the blast in horror, the worry placed both hands firmly in front in hopes to stop the blast. He was not successful.

When Videl arrived behind Pan, she saw Pan looking on in shock. Videl got closer to Pan. The young girl dropped down to where Aioshi stood. Videl followed suite. Pan walked up to the boy, " Aioshi, are you ok?" he turned his head to look at the concerned girl. " Yes, I'm fine. I think its time I head back to Capsule Corp. landed a few feet away from her daughter. She surveyed the surrounding while drawing closer to both children.

" The park looks like its going to be closed for awhile." Pan looked up at her mother. Aioshi looked at the surrounding area until his came in contact with Videl's "I suppose not but I did what had to be done." Pan and Videl shook their head in agreement.

" Well it doesn't make sense to stand here. We should get going." Aioshi looked around once more, " Yes, we needed to go back to Capsule Corp. Mrs Videl you and Pan go and get Mrs. Erasa, Led , and Pencil. I heading back alone." Before Videl could object to his order, aioshi took to the air. In mere seconds he was out site range. Videl with her focus on the sky looked down at Pan, who was tugging her pants leg. " Mom we should get going."

At Capsule Corp.

Bulma had just arrived with Chi Chi after along day of shopping. As soon as Bulma got settled, Goten entered the house. Bulma and Chi Chi who were in the kitchen heard Gotens voice " Hey…. Anybody here?" Chi Chi responded, "were here in the kitchen!" Goten proceeded to the kitchen. When he got there he saw Chi Chi and Bulma unloading the bags of grocery. Goten entered the kitchen. Chi Chi walked up to the boy with a smile on her face " Hey, had a good day?"

"Yea I had a pretty decent day until some lunatic attacked me" Bulma stopped unloading her groceries. She sat on the stool in front of the kitchen counter. Bulma took a sip of the glass orange soda she poured before she sat down. She placed the half-filled glass back on the counter. "So do you know why he attacked you?"

Goten looked at Bulma with a clueless look on his face " I don't know?" Chi Chi grabbed her son's arm well at least your alright."

5minutes had passed. Bulma, Chi Chi and Goten were all sitting around the kitchen counter table. Trunks and Thalia both entered the compound. Trunks, sensing his mother's ki in the kitchen turned to Thalia " Their in the kitchen. Goten's with them and Oshi is on his way."

"So I guest we should join them in the kitchen then." Trunks nodded " lets go". Trunks and Thalia proceed to the kitchen area of the house. Trunks entered first followed by Thalia. "Hey everyone." Thalia waved to everyone in the kitchen. Aioshi landed outside in the front of the house. He then proceeded to walk through the door. Trunks sense Aioshi enter the house. " Aioshi were all in the kitchen.!" Aioshi proceeded to the kitchen. Everyone was now in the kitchen

Trunks and Thalia was still standing by the door when the boy entered. Bulma decided to tell Trunks about what happened to Goten. "Trunks, Goten was attacked earlier."

"Yes mother I know, so was Aioshi." Bulma and Chi Chi was in shock " WHAT! Why, Who….."

Aioshi decided to speak " I don't know why the guy attacked me but there was something unusual about him?" Chi Chi eyebrow raised slightly " Like what?" Aioshi paused for a minute. He finally decided to respond. " The guy had a weird insignia on his chest." Goten jumped to the conversation " Yea the guy I fought had a something weird on his forehead. Trunks looked at the two fighters, then at everyone else in the room. "I'll be right back." Trunks ran up to his room. For a person with normal speed it would have taken at least 5 min, but since he was Saiya-jin, it only took about 30 seconds.

Trunks arrived at his room. His objective was to get pen and paper. He found a pencil instead and grabbed paper from the printer on his computer table. He proceeded to head back to the kitchen. Trunks finally arrived at the kitchen. He went placed the paper on the table for support. Every looked at one another then they looked at the paper. Trunks was drawing something they couldn't make out.

Finally Trunks was finished with his drawing. He held it up so all could see. Goten looked at the paper more carefully "Yes..yes That's the symbol the guy I fought bared on his forehead." Aioshi responded " That's the symbol alright. How do you about that symbol Trunks?"

" Because the guy I fought also had the same symbol on him." Bulma looked at her son " you were attacked as well?" Trunks answered " Yes, I was attacked as well." Chi Chi wondered why were the three of them attacked. She couldn't help but feel worried. " Trunks, Do you know what this means?" he looked at Chi Chi and shook his as if to say no.

On King Kai's planet

King Kai was watching the Earth closely. When he saw the three men baring the "M", he knew what this all meant. He contacted Grand Kai through his communication link. "Grand Kai, can you hear me?" Grand Kai, who was in throne room that was white with marble floor and bluish gray drapes was dancing to the music coming out of his boom box. The older Kai was dressed in his stone wash jean outfit, black boots, white tee, and shades.

King Kai didn't get a response when made initial contact. He said " Grand Kai, can you hear me?" a little louder. Grand Kai was still dancing. The old man was jumping up and down playing a imaginary guitar.

King Kai began pacing back and forth. He attempted to make contact once more "Grand Kai, can you hear me." Grand Kai, who heard The North Kai well continued to dance in hopes he would stop talking. King Kai kept talking. Grand Kai got furious. He screamed at the top of his lungs " WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

King Kai, who was a little shocked stepped back. He spoke softly " Um sir, there is a situation on Earth that I think you might want to hear about." Grand Kai snapped his finger and the radio disappeared. He turned his attention the worried Kai. " What is happen on earth that requires my concern.?" King Kai took

a deep breath " Sir I saw three warriors attack Trunks, Goten, and a young boy Aioshi. All of them bared the mark of the "Ma-jin"."

Grand Kai face was of utter shock. It was as if he didn't believe what he was hearing. " Are you sure it was the mark of the "Ma-jin"?" King Kai replied " Yes. I could never forget that symbol." Grand Kai paced back and forth. " How is this possible? The magician Ba-bi-di is in _hell. _" King Kai gave no response.

Grand Kai stroked his chin trying to figure out this mystery. " North Kai, I'am going to contact Lord Emma to shed light on this matter."

Grand Kai used his telepathic ability to contact Lord Emma. " Lord Emma this is Grand Kai, can you hear me?" Emma heard Grand Kai, however he was in the midst of talking to one of his workers. Grand Kai repeated the statement " Emma, can you hear me" Emma screamed at one of his workers " Of course you idiot !" Grand Kai grew angry "Who do you think you talking to Emma?" Emma responded quickly in an apologetic manner " Grand Kai, I' am so sorry, but I was screaming at my one of my workers."

Gramd Kai calmed down " Oh…….well anyway there is something that I need you to tell me. " Emma leaned back in his chair " Ok what is it?"

" You see King Kai discovered a warrior barring the mark of the "Ma-jin" on Earth and I was wondering what is the status on Ba-bi-di?"

Emma sat up " The mark of the "Ma-jin"? impossible, Ba-bi-di was sentenced to _hell_. As far as I know he's still down there." Grand Kai sat at his throne and stroked his forehead. Thinking to himself "_something is not right? If Ba-bi-di is in hell, he can't possibly be doing this. There has to be a logical explanation for this". _Emma called out to Grand Kai , this broke his concentration " Sorry about the silence Emma. I think I'm going to have to do some more investigating on the matter" Emma spoke " Sir, I will have my men investigate to see if there are any strange occurences in _Hell_." Grand Kai got up from his seat " Ok you do that. Good day Emma."

"Good day Sir"

Grand Kai spoke once more to King Kai " North Kai, investigate this more I have to contact the Supreme Kai on this matter." King Kai was startled at what he heard " The Supreme Kai. Do you think its that serious?" Grand Kai gave a simply reply "Yes. I'll get back to you North Kai when I've consulted with the Supreme Kai."

King Kai, looked up to see Piccolo looking at him " There is a problem on Earth right?" the North Kai gave Piccolo a nod " So what, besides Brolly Trunks and Goten also have to face this evil as well?" King Kai turned his back on Piccolo " Brolly is the least of their concerns if I'm correct."

"Be honest King Kai, what are their chances?" King Kai began to head back to his hut stopping halfway " If I'm right, there is no chance …………………………..for any of us." Piccolo looked at the man with a stern look on his face " If the son's of Goku and Vegeta are fighting together, there is always a chance." Piccolo went back to his tree and returned to his meditation.

Back on Earth……

Hours had pasted, it was time to meet the Rikai and the others he had travel with. Rikai made contact with Bulma asking for good landing coordination for size of the ship he was on. Bulma gave him coordinates about 300 miles south of West City. It was a wide open grass area that was perfect for the ship to land. Bulma, Trunks, Goten, Thalia, Chi Chi and Aioshi all headed out to the location to meet the aliens. Bulma and the rest of the gang watched the ship land about 20 yard away from them. Trunks was nervous, although Rikai seemed convincing about him not being a threat Trunks had his trusty sword with him. He was mad that everyone accept for Goten came. The ship door started to open. 

Trunks clutched his sword preparing for the worst. Goten looked at Trunks " Trunks, don't worry nothing is going to go wrong" Trunks eyes firmly on the ship "I know, I'm going to make sure of it." The doors finally opened on the ship that was similar to the Frieza's. A young dark-skinned man with gray hair exited. Troops holding advanced laser cannons, exited immediately wearing black spandex with a weird gold insignia.

Trunks clutched his sword a little harder. Rikai looked back and raised his right hand. The soldiers put the laser cannon to their side showing that they were no threat. Rikai, wearing a gold cape and black spandex with a purple stripe going down both sides of the spandex. He wore a white chest plate similar to that of the Sayia-jins' but more advanced. He finally came face to face with Trunks. " So you are Trunks, the one I talked to yesterday. It's a pleasure to meet you " The young king who extended his hand, was wearing a smile.

Trunks, who was clutching his sword with his right hand, removed of his hand to return the hand shake " Like wise" Rikai spotted Bulma "You must be Bulma, Its nice to meet you." Bulma shook the boy's hand " The pleasure is mine." Rikai proceeded to introduce himself to everyone else. Rikai, who was about the same height as Trunks and Goten, decided it would be pointless to stay outside. "Would you guys kindly join me on my ship, we have a lot to discuss." Trunks was reluctant at first, but he decided to go. The others followed.

Rikai signaled for one of the guards to come " Soldier, watch their transportation vessel." Bulma who over heard this spoke to Rikai "That is not necessary I'll just take it with me." Rikai looked at her like she was crazy " Take it with you? With all do respect my ship isn't that big" Bulma walked up to the aircraft and press the button on the side. Rikai and his guards were shocked. Rikai was so amazed he just had to ask " How…….how…………how did you do that?" Bulma put the capsule back in her pocket responded, " Its too long of a story " Rikai escorted the group to his ship.

On The ship………….

Rikai escorted them on the elevator that would take them to level three of the ship. They exited the elevator and walked down a long corridor "This is the third level, of the ship. This floor consist of the conference room, the room straight ahead." Rikai, who was wear a wrist watch type communication device, bought his wrist to his mouth " commander Suellew, have Quatilope and my family join me in the conference room." The commander nodded then was off.

_A couple of minutes passed….._

_Bulma, Trunks and everyone else was introduced to the royal family and Qautilope. Everyone met in the conference room. They all sat at a small black table with a gold royal family insignia in the middle of the table. Rikai sat in the middle next to his mother Damilia(on his left) and Quatilope (on his right). Clockwise from Qautilope the seating order went: Trunks, Bulma, Chi Chi, Thalia, Aioshi, Goten, Serenity, _

_Eyetomia, and Milana. _

Trunks looked around a bit. He turned his attention to Rikai " Rikai, do you really plan staying here to fight Brolly?" Rikai looked at the Demi-Saiya-jin "Yes, he killed my father and I want justice for what he did. He commit a crime in our kingdom that is punishable by death." Trunk shook his head " You have no idea what this guy is capable of. If your going to fight fine, but don't sentence all of those men you bought with you to death. Brolly will surely kill them all."

Rikai was curious; when did Trunks fight this Brolly? He didn't mention it in their initial conversation; this question was eating him up, " Tell me Trunks, when did you fight this Brolly?" Trunks responded " In the past." Everyone except for Trunks and gang gasp. Serenity spoke in a state of shock " Impossible. We have the most advance technology at our disposal and not even our scientist have knowledge to create time travel." The Princess fold her arms and smiled at Trunks " No offense, but this planet doesn't look more technologically advanced as our kingdom.

Bulma interjected in a gloatful manner " Well none of your scientist have my brain. It is my most impressive invention to date if I must say so myself " Chi Chi sighed " Bulma you don't have to brag." Bulma turned to Chi Chi " I'm not bragging, just pointing out the fact that looks can be deceiving, right Princess Serenity?" The princess responded to blue haired woman " apparently so."

Trunks decided he should fill Rikai in if they were to be allies, he turned to Serenity " I think should tell you the reason why Earth doesn't appear to be as advance in technology as your planet has to do with the events that transpired approximately 22 years ago. 22 years ago the Earth was attacked by humanoid Androids. Their creator wanted to destroy Goku. Goku, unfortunately died a year prior to their arrival."

Quatilope interrupted " What is it with Goku? Why did everybody want to kill him?" Trunks answered " Goku stop the androids creator from ruling the planet when he was a kid and ever since he want revenge. Brolly on the other hand, if my understanding is correct believes Goku is the only one who is a legitimate threat to him. Anyway the androids killed the earth's defenders which included my father and her son and which is his older brother. "

Bulma decided to finish up the story, she cut Trunks off " I think I can finish the story off better then my son. Well I can tell you my reason for creating the time machine and he can explain the whole Brolly thing. You see I created the time machine to so my son could give Goku medicine for the heart disease that caused his death. It was my belief that by traveling in time that the past could be altered however I was right and wrong" Damilia, who has been with drawn since her husband death was getting more curious " How so"

"Well You see, my son did change the future of the past time line by interfering , but it had no baring on this timeline." All of the Tettomi-jins were confused . Bulma decided to simplify it by whippin out a pen and a piece of paper "Ok her is a line, this line represents the timeline. At the end you have the the present, seeing as how time is on going. Now when travel 20 years back let say you come to this point" Bulma draws makes a point in the middle of the line " Now Trunks was here. Do to his interference he prevented the events that was to unfold." Bulma draws line down stops, then another parallel to the one above it. " Instead of changing our timeline we created a timeline that is parallel to ours."

Eyetomia understood what Bulma had sad. She stood up and pointed at the paper " I get it you tried to send the medicine to Goku in the hopes that he would be alive to help defeat the androids thus negating everything that happen on this planet. However all you did was create another timeline" She pointed at the point " So that would mean everything behind this point that happened was exactly identical." Bulma responded " That is correct. Since that time I gained the knowledge to go back and alter the past to change the future but, I will die with that knowledge."

Damilia looked at Bulma " If you have that knowledge why die with it? Think of how many lives you could save?" Eyetomia decided to defend Bulma's reasons by explaining it to her mother " Mom it obvious. Sure she could prevent event from happening, but for every action there is an effect. She might save a hundred people, but kill a million in the progress. The past is something that is not to be tampered with." Trunks agreeded " She is correct, and in the wrong hands who know what one would do?"

Aioshi spoke " Trunks since they know about you time traveling you can explain Brolly." Trunks smiled at Aioshi " Right, now where do pick I start…………… Its simple he is the legendary Super Saiya-jin. His power is said to be unrivalled but somehow we pulled it off." Pointing to Chi Chi and Goten "Her husband and his father Goku, along with her oldest son and his oldest brother Gohan, A Namek named Piccolo, My father Vegeta, and me…." Damilia interrupted with a fearful tone " You're the Son of Vegeta." Trunks responded " Yes, he is my father."

Damilia looked at Trunks " You're father committed genocide on 34 planet over 20-30 year ago. The Saiya-jin were demons of the universe, this Brolly is no different." Trunks tried to put the older lady at easy " Queen Damilia, I know all about my father wrongful doings, but he was under frieza's rule. The Saiya-jin race were no angels but they weren't cold blooded murders. Frieza made them kill. We're not like Brolly. Brolly is maniac with massive power." She glared at Trunks " I'm sorry if I'm not so forgiven, but my best friend was murdered on a planet he destroyed. She was killed so The cold empire could acquire another plant."

Trunks couldn't help but feel bad. " I'am truly sorry for the pain that my father and Brolly caused, but not every Saiya-jin is bad. I fight for peace, so does my friends over there and so did his father. Believe or not so did my father." After a moment of silence Trunks started to finish of his story " Long story short we fought Brolly on a planet in Southern galaxy, the only way we was able to defeat him was by given all of our energy to Goku."

Qautilope interjected "So you can help us develop a strategy to beat him" Trunk looked at the man on his right, " There is no strategy, the fact is that he has no known weaknesses. " Goten who was quite throughout jumped in " To beat Brolly you have to be stronger." Goten looked at the King " Rikai Goten and I planned on training until Brolly's arrival. Goten told us before you arrived that you had a run in with him, so I assume you can fight. Why don't you train with us?" Rikai thought about it " Training would be ideal." Trunks said " So it settled your going to train with us?"

Damilia looked at her son " Are you sure that you want these Saiya-jin's as allies?" Rikai shook his head " Yes mother. Trunks fought Brolly before, and I assume Goten can fight as well as the boy over there. Why not. " Rikai stood up. So did everybody in the else in the room. Rikai could since his mothers hate towards the Saiya-jins. He thought it would be a good idea if she gave Chi Chi and Bulma a tour. He figured if they were married to Saiya-jin's that they would make his mother more accepting of this alliance by speaking about their husbands positive qualities.

The one thing he did remember from his father is try not to hate something you don't know but try to understand it. "Mom why don't you show Mrs. Bulma and Mrs Chi Chi around. Eyetomia and Serenity can you Show Thalia around, and milana I expect you to show Aioshi here around. Quatilope,Trunks, Goten and myself will head to the command center. Were off" with that everyone that was paired together was of f. Rikai ,Trunks, Quatilope and Goten headed towards the command center " Trunks since we are allies and you have fought Brolly before, what do you think we should do?" Trunks looked at Rikai as they walked down a long corridor. " Honestly I would send my troops and my family far away from here. Me personally I couldn't send my mother away because she wouldn't go. She's stubborn like that" Rikai laughed "I quess we have something in common, my mother wouldn't leave either."

Trunks laughed at what Rikai said " So your family is staying, well I would send away that fleet that you have on the moon. It doesn't make since to send countless men to their death." Goten, who was on the right side of Trunks spoke " I agree. The only people who are going to stand a chance is us three and Aioshi."

Quatilope, who was on Rikai left said in a questionable manner " Who that kid? Is he that strong?

" Yes he is" responded Goten. Trunks looked at Qautilope " Where going to need all the effective fighters we can get." Rikai spoke as they continued down that long corridor " I see your point. We have five warriors among our ranks who can assist us." Goten thought to himself " _So those are the powers that I since on this ship. Their strong compared to the others but are nothing compared to the likes of Trunks and myself. The strongest fighter is not even close to Aioshi. If Brolly is going to be defeated its going to be determined by Trunks and me ascending to the next level. If Brolly is as strong as he say he is, Saiya-jin level 2 might not be enough. I don't' won't to underestimate Rikai, he is pretty strong and would probably give me and Trunks a run for our money. I'm just not sure about his potential. Guess will see when we all train together." _

Rikai and the others arrived at the command center. "We are here, this is the ships command center." Trunks was awed " This is impressive." Rikai looked at the saiya-jin the at the workers from the balcony " Thank you for the compliment." Rikai smile disappeared, it was replaced by a serious look " Trunks, I know time is of the essence so when do we start training?" Trunks looked at Goten, then both gave a devilish smirk. Trunks responses was " Tommorrow." Rikai smiled thinking to himself "_This is going to be a great experience_. _I can't wait to show these guys what I'm made of." _

_On Grand Kai's planet…………….._

" We already know of the threat Grand Kai, were handling it personally."Grand look at the purple man with white hair who was about his height. " It must be serious if you two are getting involved" the red skinned man, who stood at least 6'7 spoke up "This is a serious matter, if Bi bi di gathers enough energy to release that monster the universe will be destroyed." Grand Kai looked at the tall man " So Kibito, what do you and Supreme plan on doing?" Supreme Spoke up " The two Saiya-jins on earth are very impressive, I think they will help the outcome if Ma-jin Buu isn't released." Grand curiously asked " What happens if he is released"

" I know Buu is power is great, but watching the fighters on your planet for all these years I can safely say that buu is no longer the most impressive force I've seen."

"Yes that Goku is quite the fighter. I haven't seen him fight since he fought he a while back" Supreme Kai spoke " I wasn't talking about Goku, although he is probably the best fighter all around fighter I've seen in a long time. No he is not the one I'm referring to" Grand Kai confused then it finally hit him who he was talking about " You mean Son Gohan, correct?" Grand Kai smiled " I've been watching him for quite sometime. The kid has more power then he knows. If that power was to unleash, were looking at Buu's superior. " Grand kai spoke once more " He's dead how do you plan on getting back to the land of the living?"

" Ever heard of the dragonballs?" Grand shook his head. Supreme Kai continued " Well I've got in contact with earth's new Kami. We plan on wishing Gohan back the day before Brolly reaches earth. If I know Bibidi he will try to gain control of the Saiya-jin. Well grand Kai, I must be going to King Kai's planet tou inform the Saiya-jin of our plan. You know I've never stepped foot on his planet nor watch from my world. I guess it's a first time for everything. Well were off" With that Kibito and Supreme Kai teleported out of sight . Grand Kai spoke out loud " Well I guess he got everything under control. Guess I should go inside and listen to some tunes" he started walking back to his mansion.


	14. Preparations

Chapter 13: Preparations

It has been seven months since Supreme Kai and Kibito visited King Kai's Planet. King Kai has been watching the Training between the warriors on earth. He noticed about three months ago, all of the warriors decided to train on their own. Trunks trains in the Gravity Machine that his mother built for him awhile back. Goten trains with weighted clothing, provided by Dende, in Mt Pauzou, near his mothers home.

Rikai on the other hand, has been putting himself through rigorous training on his ship that stationed on the moon. After Training with Goten and Trunks for the first four months in Trunks GR, he instructed his scientist build one for him after the first training session. He has been training with the royal guards, who are becoming impressively strong, but are still nowhere near him.

Aioshi trains in a desert region about 500 miles south of West City. Aioshi has been training with Bulma's newest inventions known as the Gravity replicators . The two wrist bands, the black sleeveless shirt, the black sweat pants, and the black sneakers all have gravity enhancers that look like stop watches installed on them. The max gravity for each item is 150X earth's gravity.

King Kai drifts off and thinks back to when the Supreme Kai came to get Gohan for special training.

_Flashback_

It was a day like any other King Kai thought. Gokou and Gohan were training, Piccolo was meditating under a tree, Yamucha was training with Tien, while Krillin, Chioatzu, Bubbles, and Gregory played cards. King was eating, but immediately sensed two powerful forces land on his Planet. Everyone stopped what they were doing to see who had just landed on tiny planet. Piccolo, who was mediating, immediately stopped and walked over to the figures who appeared before King Kai.

Krillin and the others put their game on hold to also see what was going on. Tien and Yamacha stopped their training session after sensing the force. Goku and Gohan, who were high above the planet, dropped down once they felt the Kibitio and Supreme Kai.

The shortest man of the two men, who stood before King Kai, decided to speak, " Hello King Kai, it is finally a pleasure to meet you." King Kai was shocked. He knew that this short purple, teenage looking purple man, who sported a Mohawk, was the God of the Gods. King Kai was still shook up spoke, " You're ………You're ………You're …….. the Supreme Kai." The Kai bowed at the feet of the God, "The pleasure is mind sir, the pleasure is definitely mine May I ask you a question sir?"

"Sure, but what is your question King Kai" responded the purple God

"Not that you need a reason or anything, but I'm curious as to what brings you to my planet?" while King Kai waited for an answer, all of the deceased Z warriors joined the party, so to speak. The Supreme Kai caught a glimpse of Goku, he looked at the Kai " I'll answer that in a minute, if you would excuse me for just a second though"

He began walking up to Goku , who clothes looked tattered from battle his battle with Gohan. " Hello Goku, I must say that it is an honor to meet you. I've been watching fight for quite sometime and I guess you could say that I'm some what of a fan."

" You're a fan? Wow, I never knew I had a fan." Goku started to scratch his head while smiling. Supreme extended his hand for Goku to shake it. Goku shook the hand of the man who stood at his chest.

He smiled at the Saiya-jin, " You're as brave and courageous as I thought." The Elder Kai released his grip on Goku's hand, he then turned to face owner of the planet, " Your question was what brought me here, was it not?" King Kai shook his head. The Supreme Kai proceeded to answer his question, " We'll I'm quite sure you're well aware of the situation on earth?

King Kai responded to the question " Yes, We know that Brolly is heading there right now."

the short God responded " Yes, that is very much true. Brolly however, is not who nor what I'm referring to."

King Kai paced back and forth with his hands behind his back, " I already know who you are referring to sir. Grand must have contacted you to inform you about the mark of the Ma-jin."

"Yes, but Kibito here and I was already well aware of the situation. You see King Kai, It's not Bibidi who is on earth, it is his son Babidi."

Goku interjected into the conversation "So there is another warrior on earth, eh? It doesn't really matter that much if you ask me. Goten and Trunks have what it takes to win."

Krillin, who was standing next to Chatzou and Tien, spoke up in a cocky tone" Goku's right. I never saw

Trunks fight before, but if he's anything like Vegeta then I can only imagine how good he is. Goten on the other hand, I have seen fight. That kid is good. You guys shouldn't worry yourself leave it to those two to get the job done."

Piccolo, who stood next to Gohan, heard every word that was exchange between the Supreme Kai and King Kai. Piccolo couldn't believe that was the Supreme Kai. He knew of the Supreme Kai, but never in a million years did he ever think he would get the chance to see him. Piccolo knew that if the Supreme Kai was getting involved there was definitely more to the situation on earth.

Tien also chipped into what Krillen had to say, "You guys can go back to where ever it is that you came from." Piccolo and King Kai both cringed after hearing what came out the Tri-clop's mouth.

Kibito, who was standing next to his master, was angry by the man with three eyes comment. To avoid any altercations, Piccolo looked at Tien with a serious expression. " Show some respect when you speak to the Supreme Kai. Everyone, with the exception of King Kai, was stunned by Piccolo's statement.

" You're the Supreme Kai?" Goku spoke with a shock tone.

The purple God looked at Goku " Yes, I am. All of you under estimate the situation on Earth. Kibito, if you would kindly explain the situation"

The tall muscular man, who was quite the whole time, stepped forward. He cleared his throat. He looked at all everybody, he finally spoke, "The situation is extremely bad, but not only for Earth, it's extremely bad for the whole universe. Centuries ago, an evil magician, by the name of Bibidi, created an monster known as Buu. Buu is the strongest warrior in the known cosmos."

Yamacha decided to speak " I'm sure he's strong and all, but a lot has changed. We've seen the emergence of the Super Saiya-jin, Androids take over the Earth, and aliens like Frieza, I'm sure all of these warriors are far superior to Buu."

Kibito gave Yamacha a serious gaze " Superior to Buu? Figures a mere mortal wouldn't understand the seriousness of this dilemma. Kibito turned to his superior " Do we really need to be here on this Lower Kai's planet explaining anything to them?"

The Supreme Kai looked up at his tall companion with a soft look. He then turned to the others and smiled " I'm sorry for Kibito's mouth, he does get out of line sometimes. You see Buu may have been sealed up for centuries, but he's no ordinary enemy. He has killed 4 four Kai's. I wasn't always the supreme Kai, I got the job, when Buu murdered, the South Kaioshin, North Kaioshin, West Kaioshin, East Kaioshin, and the Supreme Kaioshin. All of those Gods were easily stronger than Frieza, the Androids, and the Sayia-jins."

Krillin was becoming curious about the whole ordeal " Supreme Kai sir, you said Buu killed off all the higher Gods. So how can Trunks and Goten beat him, when they have to deal with Brolly as well? In my opinion it would seem that defeating this monster is impossible. So how can they prevail?"

" Krillin, Buu is powerful, but he is not the most impressive force in the universe." Supreme Kai stated with a hope in his voice. That is the whole reason we're here. We're here for Son Gohan."

" Here for me, but why?" Gohan was confused.

" Yes Gohan, we came for you. I've been watching all you fight for years but there is power in you Gohan that is very impressive. I'm certain if you had unleashed it against the Androids, you would still be alive."

"So what is your plan for Gohan" Piccolo said sternly.

" My plan is to train him. Gohan, I wish to return with you to my home world, I think our training will be most effective there."

Gohan walked up to the Supreme Kai, "Training with you will be a pleasure. So when do we start?" Gohan questioned.

" We start now. Kibito, take us home" The Supreme Kai commanded

Kibito looked at the his boss " Master no mortal has ever stepped foot on the world of the Kai's, Not even Grand Kai is permitted to travel to our planet."

"I am well aware of that Kibito, now I said take us home" The Kai said the last part of the statement in a more serious tone. Kibito walked up to Gohan and the Supreme, he then placed his hands on them both. They were gone in an instant.

End of Flashback

King Kai was interrupted by Goku. " Hey King Kai, what's going on"

The Kai responded, " Nothing, I was just thinking about how Gohan was doing."

" Well I guess I can find out now" Goku prepared to do his Instant Transmission.

King tried to stop Goku before he had teleported, it was to no avail. Goku was gone. King Kai slumped over in despair. He shook his head slumped head. No one was permitted to go to the World of the Kai's without the Supreme Kai's permission.

" That guy doesn't respect anything. That Goku is nothing but trouble…..NOTHING BUT TROUBLE!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at King Kai. All of the fighters were training in preparation of BUU. King Kai knew that they wouldn't contribute much, however, he knew that the Universe would need all the help that it could get to keep Buu from destroying it. Piccolo, who was meditating under a tree, broke his meditation. He then walked to the Kai.

"What's the matter, you broke my concentration" Piccolo said.

"Oh it's just that Goku went to the World of the Kai's"

Piccolo wasn't too shock, he knew Goku would go there eventually. He initially walked over to ask the short blue man what he screamed for. He then decided to ask him the chances of survival for the universe.

" So tell me King Kai, do you really think that Krillin, Tien, Chaotzu, Yamacha and myself can help against this Buu character.?"

King Kai looked up at him " No. Trunks and Goten are going to have to go beyond Level 2. I wish Gokou was able to join the living. I don't know if his level 3 would get the job done but I certain it is our best shot."

Piccolo nodded in agreement. Piccolo knew how powerful level 3 was, he witness Goku reach it. Seven years after Goku arrived on North Kai's plant, He reached a new level of Super Saiya-jin. Even in death Goku was still training daily. The sad thing is that Goku could never return be wished back any of the dragonballs, seeing as he died of natural causes. Piccolo wasn't worried to much because they still had Gohan. If the training was to go well then Gohan would be prepared to fight Buu.

Piccolo looked at the Kai " King Kai, I can have Dende wish Gohan , along with me and the others, a day before the fight."

" You do that Piccolo. I'll inform Trunks and Goten that they'll be getting some help. Piccolo, you guys are going to have to intensify your training. I will be adding more weight to all of your garments tomorrow." With that said, Piccolo walked off to continue his meditation.

On the Moon ……….

" Your Highness, don't you think that's enough training for today?" Stated one of the members of the Polar Force.

Rikai, whose hair was now should length, looked at the man " Will stop when I say so"

Rikai threw and energy ball at the at the taller man. He jumped in the air evade the attack, however Rikai was above him before he could realize it. Rikai slammed the man to the floor with a swift back hand. The other four members attacked the King with everything they had. He evaded and attack with minimal effort.

Rikai dropped back to the ground. He looked to see that all the members of the Polar Force were unconscious.

"Pounding these guys is not going to help me get stronger. For the next 5 months I'm going to train under the intense gravity by myself." Rikai walked out of the training chamber. He ordered the guard who was station at the door to get the injured fighters to recovery. Rikai continued to leave the training area, he was heading to his private chamber to shower.

**Back on Earth**

Aioshi was putting himself through rigorous training. The temperature in the desert was well over 120 degrees Fahrenheit He was training high above the sand. He was giving all that he had and much more.

Kicks and punches were thrown in combinations. He dropped to the sand after his last kick. He placed both of his hands on his knees. He was breathing heavily.

" Damn, I'm so tired. I think I'll take a break for now."

He turned down the gravity on each of the devices. He then took to the air. " Wow! I feel so light. Setting each device to 120x really did the trick. I will set each device to the max(150) and train under it for the next five months. I'm so hungry. I'll guess I'll drop in and get something to eat From Mrs Chi Chi's" Aioshi headed toward MT. Pazoau

**Capsule Corp.**

Bulma was relaxing on the couch, while looking at the 62'' Plasma Screen TV. Thalia was seating on the love seat. Her and Bluma were dressed in pajamas, even though it was the middle of the day. The women were looking at soaps. It didn't take Thalia long to get accustomed to life on Earth. Her and Aioshi were doing just fine, her more so then him. Trunks was the reason for her being ok. Her and Trunks have been dating for 5 months now. Both of them were completely in love with one another, Bulma couldn't be happier.

Trunks was in the midst of training. The gravity machine was set to 150x. Trunks decided to train in his normal state. He believed that any increase in his normal state, would increase the power he would obtain in his Super Saiya-jin form, and it did. Trunks power was increasing and he was on the verge of reaching level 2 any day now. Trunks decided to not training while staying in Super Saiya-jin form.

He already did that two years ago, when he returned from the past. He witnessed that by staying in Super Saiya-jin form, the body would get use to the transformation. Before Goku revealed that to him in the past, he didn't realize that transforming drained so much energy. Although the return was great, he realized what would happen if he had that energy used to transform. Transforming was like breathing, it took no effort.

While preparing to throw a punch, Trunks heard a voice in his head

" Trunks, can you hear me?"

" Yes, I can hear you fine. Tell me, who am I speaking to?" He questioned

"I'm sorry for not introducing myself earlier. Trunks, this is Piccolo. Trunks I need you to listen to me carefully. There is another threat you guys are going to have to prepare for."

Trunks huffed " Another threat? Come on you got to be kidding me? Piccolo how bad is it?"

Piccolo sighed " Trunks I'm not going to lie to you the situation is grime. You thought Brolly was going to be problem, This fighter is going to be even more of threat. The situation is so bad that King Kai has requested we train in preparation to join you guys."

Trunks was ecstatic about the news " YOU guys are really going to join us?"

" Yes. Krillin, Tien, Chaotzu,Yamacha and Myself will be joining you guys. We have become considerably strong in these last 22 years, but I'm still not sure if we can help."

Trunks looked up to the sky " Piccolo what about Goku and Gohan; Will they be joining you guys?"

Piccolo spoke " Well Gohan is training with the Supreme Kai, the Highest God of the Gods, on his home world Kaioshin Kai. He will be joining us in the upcoming battle. Goku on the other hand will not."

Trunks spoke in questioning tone " Why won't Goku be joining you guys?"

" Goku died of natural causes so I don't think we can bring him back Trunks we need to start making the wishes now, did Dende create the Dragonballs?"

"Yes Piccolo, he created them three months ago. What do you want me to wish for? I want you to ask Roshi to give up his life so I can wish back Krillin first, I'll use the second wish to restore his life."

A familiar voice chimed " That won't be necessary Piccolo?"

Piccolo recognized the voice " Dende what are you talking about?"

Dende responded "All of you can be wished back without having to sacrificing anybodies life. The Namekian balls can wish a person back no matter how many years they have been dead."

Piccolo questioned Dende " Why did we have to use master Roshi life to bring back Goten ? "

Dende responded " You didn't have to. I thought you knew that the Namekian balls didn't have a time limit on wishing someone back."

Trunks interjected " What about you're balls Dende?"

" Their like the balls on Namek, but without the three wishes. So whenever you guys are ready let me know." Dende replied

Piccolo didn't know that the Namekian balls had that kind of power. Piccolo rarely searched the memories obtained he acquired from Nail, but once he did he realized Dende was absolutely right. It was of no consequence now, the Earth dragon could revive a person as many times as he sees fit.

Piccolo spoke once more " Dende, I want you to wish all of us back to life with the first wish. I want you to use the second wish to teleport everyone except for Gohan to Earth a day before Brolly arrives. Do you got that Dende."

"Yes Piccolo, I will do just that." Dende replied.

Dende spoke once more, but his comments were directed to Trunks. " Trunks, I will inform Goten of the news"

"Ok Dende. Well I quess I'll see you guys in five months Piccolo. Later guys" Trunk stated

Piccolo replied " Later"

Dende replied last " Later guys"

Dende turned to Mr. Popo, who was on his right hand side. " Popo, can you get me the Dragonballs."

Popo nodded, he then walked of to get the dragonballs. After a couple minutes of waiting, Popo returned with the Dragonballs. He placed them down on the floor in front of Dende and himself. Dende extended his arms in front of him.

"Rise Eternal Dragon, rise" he shouted.

The sky turned completely black. The Dragonballs started to glow. In a matter seconds a dragon emerged from the balls. Shenron was summoned once more, this time he was new and improved. " You have summoned me, I will grant you two wishes with in my limits."

Dende looked at Shenron " Shenron, I would like to wish back Gohan, Piccolo, Krillin, Tien, Yamacha, and Chaoutzu back to life."

Shenron spoke in his deep voice " Your wish has been granted" His eyes turned a bright red to confirm the wish.

The dragon spoke once more " What is you next wish?"

" Shenron, there is no set time on when Brolly will arrive. We estimate his arrival in five months. For my next wish, I want you to teleport all those I have just wish back, excluding Gohan, to this spot a day before Brolly's arrival."

Shenron eyes glowed once more " Your wish has been granted." The dragon started to glow a bright yellow. A couple of seconds later, the dragonballs shot multiple directions, scattering all across the Earth.

Dende and Popo looked at the balls as they scattered in different directions.

**MT. Pazoau………**

Chi Chi was in the kitchen preparing a meal for Goten, Pan, Videl, Princess Milana and Goten's friend Melody. For the past couple of months, Pan and Videl have been visiting Chi Chi at least four times a week. In that time the grandmother and the grand-daughter have developed a strong relationship. Goten and Melody also developed a strong relationship, the two of them were almost inseparable. Milana was visiting from the space station her family was on. The ten year old Princess become good friends with Pan, and has a secret crush on Aioshi. She would often visit the Son house because she knew she could find either Pan or Aioshi there at any giving time. Pan, Videl, Princess Milana, and Melody were in the kitchen waiting for the food.

Aioshi walked through the door with his clothes battered. " Hey everyone."

Everyone waived at the boy. Milana spoke " Hello Aioshi, how is your training going?"

He sat down at the rectangular shaped table directly across from her " It's going far better than I had expected."

Chi Chi started to bring everyone their plates. Before she could sit the last plate in the empty spot next to Melody, Goten had teleported in the seat. Chi Chi jumped back a bit but relaxed once she realized it was only Goten.

" You're going to have to stop doing that Goten, it's freaky."

Goten replied "Come on mom its just teleportation."

Pan looked at her uncle " Uncle Goten, can you teach me how to teleport too?"

He looked at the little girl " I'll show you how to do it one of these days. It's not as hard as it may seem."

While everyone was eating and talking, a voice called to the Goku look a like "Goten can you hear me, this is Dende."

The Saiya-jin responded " Yes Dende, I can hear you perfectly well, so can everyone here."

Dende spoke once more " Good. Goten I just want to tell you that Brolly isn't the only enemy you guys have to train for. There is another enemy on the planet; he's keeping himself hiding according to King Kai.

King Kai thinks he will show himself when the fight with Brolly arrives."

Goten responded " So we have to deal with another warrior? That should be no problem" Goten looked at Aioshi

Aioshi grinned " No problem at all."

Dende spoke again " I don't think you guys understand the threat. The threat is so great that Piccolo, Tien, Krillin , Yamacha, Chaotzu, and Gohan are coming to aid you guys"

Chi Chi squealed in joy " Gohan is coming back, is he really coming back Dende?"

"Yes, in fact he is already alive. I just wished all of them back to life about ten minutes ago."

Chi Chi spoke again " Gohan is on his way here, right?"

Earth's new Kami spoke " Sorry Chi Chi, but Gohan is not on his way there. The rest of the guys will join you the day before Brolly arrives, Gohan arrival is depended on how his training goes."

Goten spoke once more " Gohan's training….. with who? I bet its my dad, right Dende?"

" He's not training with Goku, he's train on Kaioshin Kai. He's training with the Supreme Kai"

Goten spit his drank out " The Supreme Kai, that's higher then the Grand Kai. Wow I didn't even know that there was anybody even high then Grand Kai."

Chi Chi spoke to Goten " Who is this Supreme Kai?"

Dende cut Goten of " Chi Chi he is the ultimate ruler of the universe. He's higher then King Kai, and even higher then the guy who is higher than King Kai. Anyway, they will be joining you in five month's estimate. You guys enjoy your meal."

Goten said his goodbyes " Later Dende"

Videl turned to Goten " Do you believe that Gohan is coming back?"

Goten smiled at Videl " If Dende said he's coming back, he's coming back."

Pan was happy as can be " I finally going to meet my dad. I can't wait."

Princess Milana decided speak " Goten, I should inform you that my brother is only going to help with Brolly. I don't think he's going to help you guys fight this other evil, this is in house."

Goten looked at the little girl " No matter. Trunks and I can handle it. With my brother joining us this is going to be a piece of cake. Also Aioshi is strong for his age, I'm sure he can contribute greatly.

Chi Chi spoke " Enough about this. Let's eat and we'll worry about all of this later.

4 months and 30 days later………..

A lot has happened in the past five months. Goten, Trunks, Rikai, and Aioshi all have gotten much stronger then what they once were. Krillin and the rest of the Z warriors arrived at Kami's peak. It was a big celebration over at Capsule Corp. Old friends relived the past, while new friendships were formed. Outside in the big back yard, where Bulma decided to have a barbecue, everyone decided to catch up. Krillin and Roshi talked about old times, Yamacha and Puar caught up, and Tien and Launch relived the past. Piccolo was getting to know Trunks, Pan and Videl. Bulma invited Rikai and his family to join, but they declined. This greatly disappoint Miliana who wanted to see Aioshi again. Aioshi decided not to join in the reunion. He decided to prepare himself for the battle by meditating.

The party ended and everyone decided that they would stay at capsule Corp. There was more then enough room. Goten and Melody shared a room, Trunks and Thalia decided to share a room, Piccolo decided to meditate outside under a tree, Launch and Tien shared a room, Oolong, master Roshi, and Chaoutzu shared a room, and Pan had her own room. Chi Chi, Bulma, and Videl, stayed up must of the night talking to Krillin and Yamacha about Goku and Gohan.

Next Day…………...

The sun shined bright today for some reason. Piccolo was the first one up; he stood outside waiting for the others. Aioshi was the next outside, followed by Tien, Yamacha, Krillin, Goten, and Trunks. Trunks wore a Saiya-jin battle outfit. He looked exactly the same as he did in the Cell games except now his suit was now black instead of blue.. Goten wore the orange and blue his father wear, but he had no symbols on it his hair was still the same as his fathers. Krillin, and Yamacha wore the same outfit, while Tien wore his green sweats without a shirt. Yamacha no longer had the pony tail he once had, and Krillin now had hair. Aioshi wore the same outfit that Trunks was wearing. Bulma convinced him on how durable the suit was in a battle. He could pass for a Saiya-jin if his tail wasn't white, and he didn't have bat like ears.

After a minute or so, Rikai landed with next to everyone. He wore a black spandex suit, similar to the Saiya-jin suit minus the armor. On the left Breast was the royal insignia outlined gold. His white hair was shoulder length just like Trunks. Everyone was standing around waiting. Bulma and everyone else were outside looking them on, evening the royal family of Tettomi. Rikai ordered his ships to return home, but his mother and sisters protested to return. He decided to have the Polar force act as the guardians while at Capsule Corp. Finally Piccolo, who had his eyes closed and arms crossed, picked up his head and opened his eyes.

" He's Here"

Trunks spoke in a mellow tone " Let's welcome him to Earth."

Before anyone could say anything else, Aioshi took of towards Brolly. Trunks powered up and followed in hot pursuit. Piccolo, Krillin , Tien, Yamacha, and Rikai followed. Goten looked at everyone take off. He closed his and clinched his fist.

" It's time to see what I'm made of"

Finally, Goten was the last to fly off. The warriors were now of to face Brolly.

On Kaioshin …….

Gohan training has been going great. His training was based on him mastering the Zet sword. After a year of training, Gohan has mastered the Zet Sword, a feat not even the Supreme Kai could achieve. Gohan was high above Goku, Supreme Kai, and Kabito as he swung the sword with grace. After his display, he dropped to the ground, he now held the sword in his left hand. He wiped the sweat from his forehead with his free hand. Goku jumped off of the rock he was sitting on

"Great job Gohan, that was amazing. How about we test it against something solid?" Goku went to look fore a rock.

The Supreme Kai called out for Goku, " Goku, I know the perfect object we can test it on. Put your hands in the air Goku"

Goku placed both of his hands in the air and looked up" Ok I'm ready"

"Here goes, Haaaaaaaaaaaa" The Supreme Kai formed a big black box high above Goku.

The block fell right into Goku hands, who was caught of guard by the blocks weight " This is heavy"

" It's Ka-ching, the strongest alloy in the universe. If the Zet sword can cut through that then it can cut through anything."

Goku quickly adapted to the weight of the block. He then looked at his son " Hey Gohan, are you ready?"

Gohan replied " Yes! "

Goku threw the block directly at Gohan. Gohan gripped the sword with both hands preparing to attack. He jumped off of his left foot headed in the direction of the block. When he got close enough, he swung the sword with all of his might. To his and everyone's shock, the block didn't split after it landed a few feet away from Gohan. Gohan inspected the sword to see what had happened. He thought he didn't swing hard enough.As he examined the sword closely the impossible happened, the sword split in half. Everyone on the planet stared on in shock.

Kabito pointed to the sword " THHHHEEEEEE ZZZZZ SWORD, IT SPLLLLITTTT IN HALF!"

The Supreme Kai was in a state of shock " I see it but I don't believe it"

Gohan held the sword while his jaw was hanging. After a while, the sword began to glow, Gohan dropped and took a few steps back. A minute pass before the sword stopped glowing. A second or so after it stopped glowing, an old man emerged from the sword. The old man looked like Supreme Kai, but a much older version.

He place his right hand to his mouth and coughed, he then placed his arms behind his back. "I've been in there for years, its finally great to be free. I'm guessing that you freed me young Kai?"

Supreme Kai put his head down in shame " No, the young man over there freed you. He was in the midst of training and he broke the sword when he swung it against that metal over there" he pointed the black alloy.

" Oh, so you freed me? Very well, to show my gratitude I will train you"

Goku, who watched everything unfold spoke to the old man " Gohan just finished training. He doesn't have another year to train, there is a crisis on Earth and the people there need him."

Gohan shook his head " He's right Sir. I don't have time to undergo another year of training. Thanks for the offer but I have to go. Kibito I'm ready now."

The elder Kai screamed at Gohan " Did I say it would take a year? My training will only take 20-30 hours the max."

Goku was shocked " Really! Wow can you really do that?"

"Yes, but I will need the boy to sit while I perform my ritual."

Gohan was a bit skeptical, but he wanted to be prepared so he sat down " You're positive that this will work?

"Yes, all I'm doing is unlocking the power you can't access. I feel that there is a lot of power in you, we might need more than 30 hours to unlock it."

The Supreme Kai spoke " Don't you think you should get started sir, time is of the essence."

"Very well then. Ho ha dig pa ra mo so di" appeared to be doing the chicken dance as he walked around the Gohan.

Everyone looked at the old man with a surprise look. Goku decided to question the man " Is this going to unlock his power?"

" No, it's just for me to warm up"

Gohan looked with an angry expression, "how long is it going to take"

He looked at Gohan "This will take five hours".

" Goku looked at his son while scratching the back of his head " Well Gohan I would love to stay but I'm sure that Brolly has arrived on Earth. At King Kai's I could watch what's going on."

The elderly Kai stopped in mid strut. He turned his palm up and created a crystal ball. He threw it in Goku's direction " You can watch the fight on that."

Supreme Kai, Kabito, and Goku all gathered around the ball to see the long awaited battle.

Somewhere on Earth……………

Babidi looked at Dabura " It looks like we're ready."

"So sir when will you make this Brolly an Ma-jin?"

" Soon enough Dabura, soon enough. Right now he's to focus to be controlled when his focus fades that's when I will strike. With you, Brolly, and Ma-jin Buu by my side no one will be able to stop me, not even the Supreme Kai. Prepare the energy gauge. I want it ready when I invade his mind. The energy he will give off will revive Buu."

Brolly steps out of the ship. He cracks his knuckles then survey's the area. Out of nowhere a laser beam strikes the Saiya-jins pod causing it to explode. Brolly turns around to see his ship gone. He looks around to see who was foolish enough to do such a thing. Aioshi drops in front of Brolly. Rikai landed a few feet away from Brolly. Piccolo, Tien, Yamacha, Krillin, Trunks landed surrounding Brolly. Brolly looked at them all in his level one form.

" So the welcome party is here. I thought I would have to blow something up to get Kakarott and Prince Vegeta out here. It looks like I still might."

Trunks spoke " It would be a wasted effort. Goku and my father have been dead for 20 plus years. So whatever business you have with my father you can now take it up with me."

Goten landed on an elevated plain just a few yards away from everyone " And me."

Brolly looked at Goten. Goten look reminded him of the Saiya-jin that made him cry in the crib. It was no mistake, he knew who this man was " You must be Kakarott's son. I will enjoy killing you two the most."

Rikai spoke in anger in his tone " The only dying here is you. I will deal the same fate that you dealt my father"

Brolly laughed once he recognized the young man " Didn't you have enough already? No matter I was planning on finding you and killing you anyway. It looks like I can kill two birds with one stone."

Piccolo looked at Brolly to see he had a tail. He then took off heading straight up. " _Got to take out that moon_."

Brolly smiled " He's smart."

Trunks was curious as to why Piccolo took off. Couple of seconds pasted and everyone saw an explosion in the sky. Piccolo re-appeared in the spot he once stood in.

" Sorry about that but the moon had to go. No unfair advantages" The Namek smirked at Brolly

Brolly looked at the Namekian "I don't need a moon to beat anybody in this universe. Well since Goku nor Vegita is here, you all will die now"

Aioshi screamed at the top of his lungs. He powered up and generated stares from everyone. He flew directly at Brolly "YOU DIE NOW!"

Brolly smiled and thought to himself "_ This is going to be fun"_


	15. High Impact

Chapter 14: High Impact

Aioshi flew directly at the larger Saiya-jin. The only thing that was running through his mind was revenge. He intended to make Brolly pay for what he did to his planet, his siblings, and most of all his parents. Brolly smile as the boy got closer. To everyones surprise, including Brolly's, Aioshi landed a dead on punch to Brolly's jaw. The impact caused Brolly to fly into a near by mountain. Aioshi, still in mid air, slowly descended to the ground, dropping into a fighting stance. All of the fighters couldn't believe what they just saw.

Krillin looked at Yamacha " Wow this kid is amazing. I guess we could leave it to him"

Goten floated next to Krillin " Brolly is still alive and judging by the increase in his power I'd say he's pissed".

A loud explosion was heard throughout the surrounding area. The Mountain Brolly was thrown into was rubble. Brolly was glaring at the boy who was in a fighting stance. Golden aura surrounded his tall frame, the Saiya-jin was in his level one form. Brolly shot a green energy ball at the boy. Aioshi took to the air to dodge the ball.

Trunks looked up, Aioshi didn't sense that Brolly was already in front of him. Trunks screamed to the kid "LOOK OUT HE'S DIRECTLY ABOVE YOU!"

As soon as the boy looked up, Brolly back slapped him into the dirt. The hit was powerful enough to knock the kid out and it did just that. Brolly hovered above Aioshi. He brought his left forth and aimed it directly at Aioshi. A green energy ball formed in the palm of his hand.

Brolly spoke to himself "Attacking me without fear shows that you have the spirit of a Saiya-jin warrior. If only you had the strength to back it up."

The menacing Saiya-jin shot the blast directly at the boy. Brolly crack gave an evil smirk when the blast was fired. Before the blast hit the boy a red energy beam deflected it, sending the blast away from the boy. Brolly smirk turned into a frown. He looked to his right, the direction in which the blast came from, to see the Tettomi-jin prince looking up at him.

His stone color eyes were glaring at the Brolly. A gust of wind blew causing his snow colored hair blow in the wind's direction. In an instant he was directly in front of Brolly with his arms crossed. A strange white aura started to surround his body, he was powering up.

Brolly smiled " I guess you want to join your father that bad." Rikai just ignored Brolly as he continued to power up.

Everyone looked up at Rikai in surprise " His power is higher than Brolly's" Krillin said in an utter state of shock.

Trunks thought to himself "_He must have really been training hard. I still don't think it's going to make a difference because Brolly is holding back."_

Piccolo looked at Trunks " Your friend is strong, but Brolly is still holding back. We all should attack him full force."

Goten chimed in "No. I want to fight him one-on-one."

Piccolo screamed at Goten " THIS ISN'T ABOUT YOU TRYING TO SHOW HOW STRONG YOU ARE, ITS ABOUT SAVING THE PLANET. IF YOU FORGOT HE CAME HERE TO DESTROY IT!"

Trunks spoke up " I want to fight him as well. I know it's selfish on my part Piccolo, but I don't expect you to understand."

Everyone looked up again, Rikai finished powering up. His power was now at a low-level

Super Saiya-jin 2. He fazed out of everyone's sight. Brolly's eyes widen at the speed of Tettomi's new king. Before he knew what happen, Rikai was directly behind the Saiya-jin. When Brolly turned his head to look at Rikai a left foot was placed into his jaw; this sent the Saiya-jin toward the ground. Before he crash landed into the dirt, a right fist was planted in to his gut. Brolly shook off the shock look on his face.

The Saiya-jin swung with his left hand, but Rikai blocked with his right forearm, he then planted his left fist in Brolly's jaw sending him hurling in the air. Brolly stopped mid hurl. He was now glaring at the Tettomi-jin. Rikai cracked a smile,

" It's ashame you're not stronger. I wish my father could see this. He's probably is and smiling."

Brolly finally cracked a smile " We'll I will admit that you are much stronger than our previous encounter. But I think it's time I stop playing around."

A loud scream was heard from Brolly. He was now powered up to his level-two form. He was now stronger then the Tettomi-jin. Brolly vanished in thin air. Everyone was shocked at his speed, no one could follow him. Brolly appeared directly in front of Rikai. Before Rikai could react to Brolly, a fist was planted in to his gut. When Rikai threw his right fist at Brolly's jaw, it was dodged by the much fast Brolly. Brolly started his onslaught. Punch after punch and kick after kick, Brolly was picking the young man apart/

Meanwhile Goten, Krillin, and Yamacha surrounded Aioshi. Goten checked the boys pulse " He's ok. Just unconscious that's all."

Krillin tried waking the boy up. "Aioshi, wake-up " He looked at Yamacha " It's no use. We need to get him off of this battle field right now."

" I'll take him back to capsule corp." Yamacha stated.

"I'll go with you. I'm only a hindrance on this battle field." Krillin said

Goten replied " Take care of him guys."

Krillin gave Goten a thumbs up, then he and yamacha took of to the air with Aioshi.

Goten turned back to the fight to see Brolly destroying Rikai. Brolly sent a swift kick to Rikai left rib, breaking it on contact. Rikai bent over with his right knee on the ground and his right arm holding his broken left rib cage. Brolly laughed mockingly " This is what you call true strength. You're weak and pathetic. You can't fight no more, but don't worry I'm not going to kill you just yet. I want you to see me slaughter these pigs so you can see what true power really is."

Trunks landed appeared in front of Rikai. Brolly smiled "I guess the warm-ups are over."

Goten appeared right next to Trunks "Yes the warms are over"

"I'm fighting him one-on-one. Don't interfere."

"But Trunks .."

"Goten! Get over here." Tien said.

Goten looked at Trunks. Then he looked at Brolly. He looked at Trunks once more then he looked back at Brolly.

" Ok. Trunks you be careful."

Trunks nodded. Goten grabbed Rikai and took him off to the side. Tien walked up to Goten. " He is his fathers son, he has to prove himself you know?"

Goten looked up " I know. Believe me I know."

Somewhere in The pits of Hell…..

All of the residents of hell were looking at the big crystal ball that showed the battle that was about to begin between Trunk and Brolly. King Vegeta looked at the ball from a top of the mountain side with the other sayia-jins. " We're about to see the power of the Saiya-jin race."

"No we're not" a voice said from a cliff on the right, that was a little bit higher. Wearing a sleeveless blue spandex shirt with matching color spandex pants, and white glover and boots, the saiya-jin prince stood with his arms crossed.

"We're about to see what my son, the best warrior alive is made of." Vegeta turned his eyes off of his father and back on to the ball "_Show this so called legendary super-saiya-jin why my blood flows through your veins._ The prince smirked, "show in what the prince of all saiya-jins is made of!"

Back at Capsule Corp….

Krillin and Yamacha arrived with Aioshi still unconscious. Everyone rushed to Aioshi's side. Miliana ran to Aioshi, who was sat on the couch by Krillin.

The princess with tears in here eyes " Aioshi wake up….. please wake up." Pan looked at Aioshi in disbelief. Bulma examined him and gave diagnoses " He looks like he has a broken left arm, and he is unconscious. He will live he just needs a little rest."

Meanwhile in Aioshi's mind………………

"You are weak."

"Whose there?" said the frightened boy

"Someone who can give you the power you need to beat Brolly"

"Power? Give me the strength to beat him please. He must pay for what he has done?"

"I will give you this power you seek on one condition. You serve me and only me. My power will be your power and your power will be my power."

Aioshi, who was standing alone in the darkness lower his head " Agreed."

A a black ball of energy, surrounded by a white light appeared in front Aioshi. The voice spoke once more " If it's power you seek then touch the energy ball. All injuries will be healed and you have power beyond your greatest dreams."

Aioshi hesitated to touch the ball. He thought of all his friends……but then he thought of his parents what Brolly had done. He swore vengeance at any cost, even it meant sacrificing himself to the darkside. He touched the ball, he started to scream as the energy surged through his body.

Back at capsule corp……..

Aioshi eyes shot open. He jumped up and grabbed his head with both hands; black and red electricity was now surrounding his body. Screaming do to the pain, he fell to his knees. Miliana rushed to his side

"Aioshi what's wrong? Please Aioshi you're scarring me. She hugged his back as he was holding his head. Bulma looked at the little girl "She really cares for him a whole lot."

Aioshi to his hands off of his head "Get a.. Get away from me now. ALL OF YOU!" Krillin and Yamacha sensed how dark his energy was. " Krillin screamed out… everybody get out of here. Everyone ran outside.

Before Miliana left she looked back " Aioshi"

When everyone was out a loud scream was heard. There was no explosion like everyone anticipated. A few minutes passed as everyone was looking at the door, deciding on who was going to be brave and go to see what had happened. Aioshi finally came out with his head down.

Miliana smiled, She then ran up to him " Aioshi, you're alright." She was shocked what she saw when he looked up. " His eyes were colder then before and he was now sporting a big M on his for head. He pushed her to the side and gave a smirk.

" I don't have time to waste. Since the time I got here all I've been doing was wasting my time. But now….But now I have the power to right all the wrongs. He looked at Milana " You understand my hatred for Brolly because your father was killed by him just as my parents were. In that regard we share a bond and for that reason I will avenge your fathers death and the death of my family." Looking at his glowing red hand, he smiled "With this new power I will definitely right all wrongs." Aioshi took to the air. He was heading back to the battle field.

On Kaioshin Kai …..

"Hey Old man, how long is Gohan's training going to take?" Goku questioned.

" Hard to say. He has a lot of power. If I had to give an estimate, I would say…….6 hrs."

Gohan eyes shot open in shock "6 HOURS!"

"That's just an estimate." The old man replied.

Goku looked at the crystal ball " It Looks like Trunks and Brolly are about to engage in battle. This should be interesting."

Back on Earth……….

Trunks was now glaring at Brolly, Brolly was returned the look.

Brolly decided to speak "I hope you give me a better fight then my last two opponents. I really wanted to fight Goku and Vegeta, both for entirely different reasons. I wanted to test my strength on Goku and I wanted to pay back Vegeta for what his father did to me. I guess I can pay back the son for what the grandfather did."

Trunks just kept on his smirk "If you want to fight Goku so bad….I guess I will have to send you to the next dimension myself." Trunks legs stretched further away from each other, his fists were clinched at the side of his waste. He had begun to power up. Yellow aura had surrounded the Saiya-jin. With a loud scream his hair had spiked up and turned yellow. His eyes were a glowing green.

The dust and dirt were blowing in every direction. The other warriors on the side line had covered there eyes. Brolly however, gaze was focused on Trunks. Trunks muscle mass started getting bigger…and bigger. With a final scream, he was now in his Ultra Super Saiya-jin 2 form. Brolly looked in utter shock as did the other warriors. Trunks iris and pupils were now gone. He was ready to fight. Before he began he spoke to the demon saiya-jin

"Brolly, power up to this form so we can fight, I want to test my power."

Brolly smiled " With pleasure"

The Saiya-jin started to power up. In less than a second, he was in his Ultra Super Saiya-jin 2 form. Trunks closed his eyes and smiled. When his eyes shot open, he took of at Brolly. He threw a right to Brolly's jaw Brolly blocked with his left arm; it was followed immediately by right foot aimed at Trunks head. Trunks dodged the attack by dropping to the ground, he landed and balanced on his left-hand. He then used his right foot to kick Brolly's right foot. Brolly jumped away from Trunks while gathering energy in his hand. He threw the ball of energy at Trunks who quickly flip up from the position he was in. He dodge the blast by the skin of his teeth.

Brolly was now in the air looking down at Trunks. Vanished from his spot; him and Brolly were now exchanging blows evenly. Niether was gaining and upper hand in the battle. For the first time in his life, Brolly was being challenged. A blow to the face, a kick to the ribs, neither fighter was backing down from the other.

Goten was following the fight. " _It seems that me and Trunks are at the same leve as Brolly. It doesn't seem like I'm going to get a chance to fight at all. That's a pity I couldn't wait to show of my new move. Oh well I guess I will have a chance to another time."_

_  
_After 30 minutes of fighting it seemed that both fighters were becoming weary. Both fighters were battered. Cuts and scrapes graced their bodies equally. After fighting all out and using all of their energy the two fighters were now in their level one forms. This was the first time that Brolly wasn't sure if was going to pull it out. It made him excited and mad at the same time. Trunks on the other hand just wanted to neutralize the threat. Trunks thought to himself

"_I have to stop him here. I can't allow him to ruin another life. NO! I will not allow it"_

Brolly broke the silence " You're the first person who has ever caused me pain. For that you have my respect as fighter. However, for that fact alone, I can't let you leave hear alive."

" Funny….I was just thinking the same thing."

Piccolo looked at Goten, " Goten, we should head back and get everyone to the lookout. I have a very bad feeling."

" Ok Piccolo. You and Tien grab my shoulder so I can teleport us to Capsule Corp."

Piccolo and Tien walked over to Goten, who had placed his hand on Rikai. When touched his shoulder he teleported out of sight.

At Capsule Corp…………

Goten and everyone had materialized. Everyone was in shocked at what had happen about an half and hour ago. When every realized Goten had materialized they rushed over to him.

Bulma questioned Goten " Goten where is Trunks and did you see Aioshi?"

He looked at Bulma " I thought Krillin and Yamacha bought him back here."

"They did but something weird happened. He got started doing a weird power-up. He was holding his head and then he tolds us to leave the house. We thought he was going to blow up the living but nothing happened. He then came to here to the back yard. He had a weird energy surrounding his body. Also he had an M on his forehead. I never saw that before."

Piccolo eyes widen at Bulma's remark "Did you say and M appeared on his forehead?"

"Yes, Why?"

" We have to get to Kami's tower now. This is very bad."

Bulma spoke in a concern tone " Why must we leave Piccolo?"

" I will explain when were all at Kami's peak. Everyone grab a hand so Goten can teleport us there"

Everyone did what Piccolo said. When everyone was linked together, they vanished into then air. They were all heading to Kami's peak.

Back at the Battlefield…..

"Your friends are smart for leaving." Brolly stated

" They left because they knew I could take you without their help. Shall we began?"

"Yes we….."

Before Brolly could finish the sentence a blast hit where Brolly once stood. He dodge it before it could hit. Trunks was shock to see Aioshi stand before him. Aioshi looked at Trunks who was in utter shock at the power coming from the boy. Sure if he was in his Ultra SS2 form he could take Aioshi, but he was shock that the boy had the power of a mid level SS2 . If Brolly could read powers he would no that his chances of winning against Aioshi, in his current condition was very slim.

Voice told Aioshi " Destroy the purple haired warrior." Aioshi obeyed. He turned and launches a blast that sent Trunks heading toward west capital. The blast explode about 200 miles away. He turned to Brolly "Now it's your turn to die"

On a mountain cliff about a mile away……

Four figures stood on a cliff watching the fight. A tall being wearing a black robe, an alien who looked like a low budget Frieza, a midget with and orange cloak, and a guy who looked like a devil.

" It seems that our plans have worked out for the best." Dabura stated

" Yes, Buu energy is almost full, he should be away soon enough. I think it's time that I put and end to this battle so we can add Brolly to our legion" Said Babadi.

Babadi created a mental link with Aioshi. The heir to the Majin's instructed the young fighter to stop.

On the battlefield…

Brolly was glaring at the boy who stood before him. Aioshi, who had closed his had opened them to focus on the saiya-jin. " You are no longer my enemy, our battle will not be finished. From here on out you are one of us."

Brolly was about to laugh at the boy but was cut of by the pain in his head. After a spectacular light show, caused by Brolly's power-up, he was now looking at Aioshi.

"It seems that I'am"

The figures landed next to Aioshi and Brolly. Babadi spoke first

" Hello my new warriors. It is pleasure to finally meet my subordinates. I will explain I need of you. First I want those warriors on this battle field bought to me dead. We'll draw them out by destroying peaces of this planet. Dabura knelled down to whisper in his master's ear.

" It seems that Buu will be joining us soon." The ball on cliff, that Babadi and company was on, started to glow. Seconds later Buu was standing on the cliff. Babidi and his slaves landed next to Buu.

"So Buu how do you feel" Babadi asked.

"Buu, hungry Buu very very very hungry."

Babadi pointed the town not from their location " That town will be you source of nourishment . But first" Babadi made a mental link with the everyone on the planet.

"People Earth I am the great wizard Babidi, This here is pound for pound heavyweight champion of the universe. He doesn't look like much but I assure you that looks can be deceiving. More to the point I'm looking for all these warriors (showing people images of Goten, Rikai, Piccolo, and Tien.) If these warriors are not brought to me I will commence the destruction of this planet. You guys have 10 minutes to show yourselves. We already killed one and we intend to finish the job with the rest of you. Thank you for tuning in and this special report has been bought to you by the supreme ruler of the universe."

In Hell…..

Vegita had watch the event unfold. He knew that the blast that hit Trunks wouldn't kill him. But one thing was certain, Trunks would not be finishing his fight with Brolly. Vegeta knew that Trunks nor Goten, who was easily the strongest warriors on Earth stood a chance against the power that Brolly now held. Vegeta was angry that he wasn't able to do anything from his current location. A red skinned Oga approached Vegeta who was watching what just conspired.

" Vegita, I have been requested by Enma to bring you before him immediately"

Vegita knew something was up when he was summoned by Enma. He figured that it related to what just happened on Earth. He took his eyes off of the crystal ball to face the Oga.

" Lead the way"

Kami's peak……

Goten and everyone just arrived. Dende greeted them when they arrive. He had saw the whole thing from his tower. He told them of what Aioshi did to Trunks and what had happened afterwards. Dende assured her that Trunks was ok but his Ki was low. Goten picked it up and teleported to get Trunks. He was back with Trunks a second after he left. Dende healed Trunks. Everyone heard what Babidi said. They were now in a situation and the odds were against them. They knew that they needed a strategy. Trunks spoke first.

"So what are we going to do? We can't stay here forever"

"We have to come with a plan, but we are out numbered and out classed." Piccolo stating the Obvious

Goten looked at Piccolo "We have no other choice. We have to go and Fight. If Gohan is coming then he could even the odds. So we will hold them at bay until he arrives. The only one that poses a real threat is Brolly. We could take the rest in a…" Before he could finish he was cut of by Dende.

" No you guys can't win. You have to factor Buu into the equation now, It's just not possible to beat him. "

Piccolo started speak before Goten could say something " Dende's right, we can't win. Buu is easily Super Saiya-jin level 3 and with the power of the Ma-jin seal, so is Brolly."

Everyone that knew anything about Saiya-jins was stunned by Piccolo's revelation. Goten slammed his hand in his fist out of frustration

" I wish Dad was here. This battle be over and done with. " Chi Chi heard what her son had just stated. She wish her husband was here but he was not. She learned to deal with Goku not being there.

"Trunks looked at Dende "So how long until Gohan arrives Dende?"

The Namekian looked at Trunks " I don't know. It's been sometime since they started his training ritual but it shouldn't be to much longer I'm afraid. I they said it was a 30 hour ritual when the contacted me yesterday, so maybe in 3-7 hours I would say."

Trunks gave a smirk " Good. We'll hold them off until then. We move out ….." Trunks, Piccolo, Tien, Choutzu, Krillin, Yamchua, Rikai turned east to face the direction of their targets. All of the warriors were gaping at the power that they felt. Piccolo and the other formally dead warriors (except Goten) was shocked

At what they was feeling. Bulma walked up to the stunned guys

"What's going on" she wondered

" That Ki signature …..it can't be….it's impossible."

"But how …….."

Back on the battlefield ….

All of the Ma-jin warriors was looking at a man in a blue sleeveless tank top, with blue spandex, and white gloves and boots. The man was smirking at the six that stood before him. Brolly glared at the man, who had a halo over his head. He recongnized him instantly, how could he not he looked the man that stabbed him in the heart many years ago.

" So the Prince has returned from the dead. It looks I get to kill you after all, Prince Vegeta"

Vegeta smirked "I'll show who's really the Legendary Super Saiya-jin. Bring It."

What will happen now that Vegeta has arrived on the Battlefield? Will Trunks and the gang join him? Will Gohan services be needed? Will the gang be able to save Aioshi ? All will answered in the chapters to come.

Authors notes: This story will conclude in the next 5 chapters, maybe 6. I love Dragonball and always will but The anime and magna Naruto has caught my attention as of late. My Next fic will be about Naruto. Hopefully this story will reach its end by June or July. Thanks for reading and please review.


End file.
